A Minha Imperfeita História de Amor
by sah cerejinha
Summary: O amor pode unir as pessoas de várias maneiras. Mas será que o amor deles sobreviveria a todas as armadilhas e confusões do destino?Eles se conheciam desde a adolescência. Ela era sua melhor amiga. Um reencontro traz a tona sentimentos uma vez esquecidos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1**__**.**_

**This fight could be the last fight**

_Esta briga poderia ser a última briga_

**No giving and no winning**  
_Sem alegria e sem triunfo_

**One time could be the all the time  
**_Uma vez poderia ser todo o tempo_

**Should we decide to end the misery****  
**_Deveríamos decidir acabar com o sofrimento?  
_

**Time heals all of the burned out bridges  
**_O Tempo cura todos as decisões mal feitas_

**Filled with nothing more than misery  
**_Estou cheio de nada mais do que sofrimento_

**With the mask of the unbattled son  
**_Com a máscara do filho imbatível_

**Trying to beg for something to believe  
**_Tentando implorar por alguma coisa para acreditar_

_**The Last Fight – Velvet Revolver.**_

Diferente.

Eram assim que as coisas estavam entre nós agora. Por quê?.. Nem mesmo eu sei, a única coisa da qual tinha certeza no momento, era a de que eu voltaria. Sempre voltava, então não seria diferente dessa vez.

- Eu preciso sair.. – Dei as costas a ela e fui em direção ao sofá para pegar a jaqueta. Podia sentir seu olhar sobre mim, mesmo que não estivesse olhando, sabia que seus olhos estavam cheios d'água.

- Você não pode sair assim, ainda não terminamos essa conversa! – Ela bateu a mão com força sobre a estante, fazendo a mesma estremecer, parei em frente a porta e me virei.

- Não temos mais o que conversar Ângela – Menti, sabia que tínhamos muito que conversar, mas se eu permanecesse ali me exaltaria ainda mais, e não queria fazê-la chorar.

- Leon, por favor...

- Não me espere.

Vesti a jaqueta e abri a porta, fechando-a bruscamente após passar por ela. A noite estava clara graças à luz da Lua e mais de alguns postes da rua. Caminhei vagarosamente até a casa de um velho amigo. Fiquei o caminho inteiro pensando na vida, quando dei por mim já havia chegado.

Olhei para o prédio a minha frente e suspirei, aproveitei a saída de um dos moradores para entrar sem precisar tocar o interfone, fui direto para as escadas, não estava a fim de usar o elevador. Subi até o 6º andar e caminhei calmamente pelo corredor, parando algum tempo depois em frente ao apartamento, tocando a campainha que ficava ao lado esquerdo da porta. Nenhum sinal de vida.

Esperei mais um tempo e toquei a campainha novamente, mas dessa vez ouvi uma voz familiar ecoar dentro do apartamento, para minha surpresa, era uma voz feminina "Será que é a Jill?... Provavelmente... Talvez tenha sido por isso a demora para atender a porta, espero não ter interrompido nada..." A porta a minha frente se abriu, revelando uma figura que eu conhecia muito bem, mas que não via há algum tempo.

- Esqueceu a chave de novo, Chr... Leon? – Não consegui esconder o sorriso ao ver a expressão de surpresa em seu rosto.

- Bem, se você não sabe, eu nunca tive a chave daqui... – Dei uma risada baixa com a cara que ela fez devido a minha resposta. Ela estava meio escondida atrás da porta.

- Há há há, engraçadinho. – Cruzei os braços, ainda parado do lado de fora do apartamento.

- Então Claire, onde está sua educação?

- Hum?

- Não vai me convidar para entrar?

-Ah sim, desculpe.. – Sorriu sem graça, abrindo mais a porta para que eu pudesse entrar. Foi ai que percebi: Ela estava de roupão, por isso escondeu-se trás da porta. Sorri de canto e balancei levemente a cabeça para os lados, olhando-a enquanto me sentava no sofá.

- Tentando me seduzir? – Apontei para o traje em seu corpo.

- Talvez, acha que eu consigo? - Ela riu, fazendo uma típica pose sexy de cinema, me olhando.

- Olha, se continuar assim vai conseguir... – Ri. Apesar de não vê-la por algum tempo, era bom saber que ela mantinha seu bom - humor.

- Ok, ok. Chega de brincadeiras. O que veio fazer aqui, Leon? – Retirou a toalha molhada que envolvia seus cabelos, secando-os.

- Eu vim conversar com o Chris, mas pelo visto ele não está. – Retirei a jaqueta, colocando-a no braço do sofá.

- Não sabia que tinham se tornado tão amigos...

- É, longa história... Sabe se ele vai demorar?

-Hum, não sei dizer. É importante?

- Talvez.

- Se quiser esperar, fique a vontade. Sinta-se em casa. – Ela piscou, voltando a secar os cabelos.

- É, da pra esperar, não tenho pressa de ir para casa agora...

- Você que sabe...

- Então, Claire, quando você chegou?

- Hoje de manhã – Respondeu, caminhando em minha direção e sentando-se ao meu lado no sofá, colocando a toalha enrolada no pescoço.

- Por curiosidade, sobre o que você quer conversar com o meu irmão?

- Nada demais...

- Duvido, se não fosse importante não esperaria ele.

- Ok Claire, é coisa de homem. Satisfeita agora? –Me ajeitei no sofá, cruzando os braços em seguida.

- Aaaah, já entendi tudo. Tem mulher na jogada. – Apenas revirei os olhos, fazendo-a rir da minha reação. – Ok, desculpe. Não pergunto mais nada.

- Ta, esquece. Já desencalhou? – Olhei para ela de canto.

- Encalhada é a senhora sua Avó, Leon. – Respondeu, puxando a toalha que estava em volta do seu pescoço, prestes a me bater com ela.

- Eu diria enterrada, e não encalhada... – Certo, se eu não tivesse levantado do sofá tão rápido quanto me levantei, provavelmente estaria com o olho roxo agora. Tenho pena da pobre almofada que foi atingida em meu lugar... – Ok Claire, desculpe. Sei que você deve estar na TPM e tudo...

- Volta aqui... – Bom, acho que ter dito que ela estava na TPM não melhorou muito as coisas para o meu lado. Ela estava com um olhar psicopata e pior, vinha em minha direção, àquela toalha na mão dela parecia uma arma extremamente perigosa naquele momento...

- Hey, Claire... Calma...

Tentar argumentar naquele momento não era uma boa idéia. Deixei que ela se aproximasse de mim, desviando de outro golpe, ou melhor, de outra "toalhada" para então poder segura-la pelos pulsos com uma das mãos e tirar aquela "arma mortal" da sua mão, encostando-a na parede por fim.

- Sabe, você poderia ser mais gentil com seus velhos amigos...

- Boa tentativa. – Ela sorriu de canto. Isso era um mau sinal.

Dito e feito. Em menos de 10 segundos ela me deu uma rasteira. Literalmente falando. Não tive como escapar dessa, mas não ia cair sozinho, não mesmo. Continuei segurando-a pelos pulsos enquanto meu corpo ia caindo, trazendo ela junto comigo. Por sorte o tapete era macio.

- Desiste Claire, eu ganhei! – Sorri vitorioso, olhando para ela, soltando seus pulsos.

- Acho que você esqueceu quem esta por cima da situação, Leon. – Retribuiu o sorriso, apoiando os braços no tapete para levantar.

- Não seja por isso. – A segurei pela cintura, praticamente rolando com ela pelo tapete, invertendo assim nossas posições.

Apoiei os braços ao lado de seu corpo, equilibrando o peso neles para evitar que todo meu peso ficasse por cima dela. Aproximei os lábios de seu ouvido esquerdo, sussurrando.

- Agora quem controla a situação sou eu... – Sorri de canto ao perceber a reação que causei nela, um simples sussurro a fez arrepiar-se, imagine que outras reações ela poderia ter a outras coisas.

Fechei os olhos, mas logo os abri no instante em que senti uma de suas mãos sobre minha nuca, deslizando até o meu cabelo, deixando alguns fios agarrados por entre os dedos. Não esperava essa reação por parte dela. Mantive o sorriso, aproximando mais nossos rostos, fazendo com que nós dois fechássemos os olhos. Ouvi-a sussurrar meu nome, então apenas deixei que nossos lábios se tocassem num simples roçar de lábios. Quando o beijo finalmente iria acontecer...

- Sabe, vocês dois poderiam ao menos ter ido para o quarto hein... – É, o Chris havia chegado em casa e estava parado no meio da porta olhando para nós.

- Hey, não é nada disso que você está pensando... – Ela me empurrou para o lado, sentando imediatamente no tapete.

- Não tenho o que dizer Chris, você nos pegou. – Me sentei no tapete ao lado dela, rindo da cara de espanto que ela fizera.

- LEON!

- Ok, desculpe Claire. – Me levantei do tapete, ajudando ela a levantar-se em seguida, indo cumprimentá-lo logo depois. – Agora é sério, não era nada demais, nós apenas caímos Chris.

- Certo, vamos fingir que eu acredito. – Ele entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si com o pé. – Então, a que devo a honra da sua visita, Leon?

- O de sempre... – Ele olhou para a Claire e logo depois para mim. – Só que dessa vez eu estou cansado.

- Eu acho melhor darmos uma volta e você me explica isso direito.

- Ok.

Enquanto ele abria novamente a porta, fui até o sofá pegar a jaqueta. Logo em seguida me despedi da Claire e saímos. Chris era um bom amigo, não fazia o tipo sentimental, mas sabia que poderia contar com ele se necessário. Caminhamos pela rua por um tempo, até que chegamos a uma praça e nos sentamos em um dos bancos, durante a caminhada já tinha contado a ele o que acontecera. Até o "acidente" com a Claire.

- Certo, acho que entendi... Faz quanto tempo que vocês andam brigando mesmo?

- 3 meses e 2 semanas.... Antes fossem só as brigas.

- Quer dizer que vocês não...

- Exato.

- Cara, isso é tenso. Já sabe ou ao menos pensou no que fazer?

- Pretendo sair de casa.

- Só por um tempo, até vocês resolverem a situação?

- Não, de vez mesmo. Vou terminar com ela e sair de casa.

- Tem certeza disso?

- Tenho, vai ser melhor para nós dois.

Continuamos a conversar por mais algum tempo, até que percebemos que já estava tarde demais e era hora de voltar para casa. Despedi-me dele e segui meu rumo. Fiquei o caminho inteiro pensando na melhor maneira de dizer a Ângela que estava tudo acabado. Sabia que não seria fácil, mas tinha que ser feito.

Quando cheguei em casa, tentei entrar da maneira mais silenciosa que pude. Caminhei vagarosamente até o quarto para não acordá-la, mas para minha surpresa ela não estava lá. Fui até o banheiro, tomei uma ducha me troquei e fui dormir. O dia seguinte seria complicado, disso tinha absoluta certeza.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**_** –**

**How the hell did we wind up like this?**

_(Como diabos nós fomos terminar desse jeito?)_

**Why weren't we able to see the signs that we missed?**

_(Porque nós não fomos capazes de ver os sinais que perdemos?)_

**And try turn the tables**

_(E tentar "virar o jogo"?)_

**I wish you'd unclench your fists**

_(Eu gostaria que você não apertasse seus punhos)_

**And unpack your suitcase**

_(E desfizesse suas malas)_

**Lately there's been too much of this**

_(Ultimamente vem acontecendo muito isso)_

**But don't think it's too late**

_(Mas não pense que é tarde)_

**Nothing's wrong, just as long as**

_(Nada está errado )_

**You know that someday I will**

_(Só até que você saiba que algum dia eu vou)_

_**Someday – Nickelback.**_

O dia passou mais rápido do que esperava. Ainda não tinha encontrado Ângela desde a hora em que havia saído na noite anterior. Estava terminando de arrumar a última mala quando ouvi o barulho da porta ser fechada no andar de baixo. Terminei o que estava fazendo e fechei a mala, segurado-a e carregando para o primeiro andar onde estavam as outras.

- O que significa isso, Leon? – Ela estava parada perto das malas, apontando para uma delas.

- O que você acha? – Respondi após descer as escadas e colocar a última mala no chão.

- Não acredito que você vai fazer isso comigo. Se eu não tivesse chegado agora, teria ido embora sem nem dizer adeus não é?

- Não, eu estava esperando você chegar.

- Então é assim?

- É aqui que nossa história termina Ângela. Sinto muito.

- Sente muito? Você não se importa nem um pouco.

- É por me importar que estou deixando você.

- O que?

- Se continuarmos com essa relação, ambos sairemos machucados.

- Impossível me machucar mais do que já estou. – Sua voz tinha um leve tom de choro, sabia que não seria tão fácil quanto estava parecendo. Abaixei a cabeça, pegando uma das malas, passando por ela e parando em frente a porta.

- Volto outra hora para pegar o restante das malas.

- Isso mesmo Leon, dê as costas para mim como você sempre faz... Abaixe a cabeça e finja que não estou... Mas eu estarei aqui, porque você é tudo que eu tenho.

Não disse mais nada, não havia mais o que ser dito. Abri a porta e fui embora, o último som que ouvi foi o seu choro e a porta atrás de mim ser batida com força. Estava feito, tudo havia acabado.

Peguei um táxi e segui para a casa do Chris mais uma vez. Algo me dizia que ele não estava lá, mas isso pouco importava, dessa vez não estava indo para vê-lo, e sim para ver ela. Havia passado boa parte da noite em claro pensando nas coisas que tinham acontecido naquela noite, e nas que podiam ter acontecido e não aconteceram. Mas dessa vez seria diferente.

Desci do táxi e retirei a bagagem da mala, correndo para a calçada pois a chuva havia começado. Dessa vez tive de tocar o interfone.

- Pois não? – Como tinha previsto fora ela quem atendeu.

- Claire, é o Leon.

- Ah, oi Leon... Se você veio falar com o Chris, ele não esta, saiu com a Jill e duvido muito que volte hoje à noite.

- Tudo bem, mas eu vim falar com você. – Ela ficou muda por um instante.

-Certo, suba.

A porta se abriu e eu entrei. Peguei o elevador, parando no sexto andar novamente, caminhando pelo corredor até o apartamento, mas agora ela me esperava na porta, e vestida.

- Oi de novo! – Sorriu, olhando meio espantada para a mala que eu carregava em uma das mãos. – Então você saiu mesmo de casa?! – Abriu mais a porta, deixando que eu entrasse primeiro, fechando-a em seguida.

- Já vi que o Chris te contou a história... – Suspirei, colocando a mala no chão, próxima ao sofá, retirando a jaqueta meio úmida colocando-a sobre a mala.

- Sabe pra uma pessoa imobilizada e com uma faca no pescoço ele até que demorou um pouquinho pra falar, e eu sinto muito pelo que houve. – Às vezes ela me assusta...

- Não sinta, a culpa não é sua. Isso faz parte e eu vou ficar bem.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim, o que não podia era ficar do jeito que estávamos.

- Entendo... Então, precisa de alguma coisa?

- Uma toalha, e talvez um abraço. - Ri, fazendo ela rir também.

- A toalha eu vou buscar, e vou pensar sobre o abraço. – Saiu da sala, voltando pouco tempo depois com uma toalha, jogando-a em mim.

- Pode se secar. – Ela disse enquanto secava o cabelo com a toalha que ela me dera, colocando-a sobre o braço do sofá, encostando-me na parede.

- Ficou faltando o abraço... – Sorri de canto para ela, estendendo os braços.

- Às vezes você parece uma criança. – Riu, vindo em minha direção, abraçando-me em seguida.

- Só quando estou com você. – Sussurrei próximo ao seu ouvido, fazendo-a estremecer levemente.

- Leon... Por favor... – Tentou desfazer o abraço, mas sem sucesso, pois no fundo ela queria estar ali tanto quanto eu.

- Eu que peço por favor, não fala nada agora. – Beijei levemente seu pescoço, deslizando as mãos até sua cintura, sussurrando novamente. – Nós conversamos depois.

Não deixei que ela falasse mais nada. Segurei firme em sua cintura, me desencostando da parede e encostando-a lá, invertendo as posições. Pressionei meu corpo levemente no dela, arrancando-lhe um suspiro baixo, distribuindo inúmeros beijos e até mesmo algumas mordidas por seu pescoço, recebendo alguns arranhões na nuca e gemidos em troca, o que me enlouquecia cada vez mais.

Deslizei as mãos pelas laterais de seu corpo, decorando cada curva com a ponta dos dedos. Segurei na parte de baixo de sua blusa, puxando ela para cima e retirando-a, deixei que ela retirasse minha camisa também, jogando as peças de roupa no chão, ficando ambos apenas de calça.

Aproximei nossos rostos, segurando em seu queixo e levantando um pouco sua cabeça, ajeitando uma mexa de cabelo que havia caído em seu rosto, fazendo com que olhasse para mim.

- Leon...

- Shhh...

Toquei seus lábios com os meus, roçando-os levemente, para logo em seguida beijá-la. Um beijo que começou simples e inocente, mas que logo se tornou voraz, cheio de urgência de ambas as partes. Levou uma das mãos até o zíper da minha calça, enquanto eu segurava uma de suas pernas no alto de minha cintura, me acomodando entre elas.

Então de repente, ela parou com o beijo, me empurrando delicadamente para trás.

- Leon, tem algo tremendo...

- É, sou eu. – Ela riu.

- É sério. – Colocou a mão no bolso de trás da minha calça, puxando o celular que tocava, só ai que percebi que era isso que tremia.

- Joga no sofá, não quero atender ninguém agora... – Olhou o visor do celular, me olhando em seguida e estendendo o aparelho.

- É a Ângela, acho que deveria atender.

- Não quero falar com ela...

- Ou você atende, ou eu atendo. – Suspirei, pegando o celular da mão dela, atendendo.

- O que você quer Ângela?

_- Nós precisamos conversar Leon, agora! - _Sua voz tinha um leve tom de desespero.

- Eu não tenho nada pra falar, acabou e pronto. – Dei alguns passos para trás, meio impaciente.

- _Tem uma coisa que eu preciso te contar._

- Não quero saber... – Sentei no braço do sofá, segurando a Claire pelo pulso ao perceber que ela se afastava.

- _Leon, por favor, escu- ... _– Ouvi um barulho ao fundo, e em seguida a ligação caiu. Não entendi nada daquela conversa, então fechei o aparelho e o joguei sobre a mala próxima ao sofá.

- Pronto...

- Isso não está certo. – Ela suspirou, puxando o braço que eu segurava.

- O que não está certo? – A olhei confuso, me levantando de onde estava sentado.

- Nós dois, aqui e agora... – Cobriu os seios com os braços, cruzando-os em frente ao corpo, me olhando. – Leon, eu acho que você deveria ir atrás da Ângela.

- Não tem nada errado... Eu terminei com a Ângela, e não quero ter contato com ela por algum tempo.

- As coisas parecem estranhas...

- Claire... – Puxei delicadamente um de seus braços, trazendo-a para mais perto, segurando sua mão. – Eu quero passar a noite com você, sou um cara solteiro e não vejo nada de estranho nisso.

- Mas...

- A menos que você não queira, é claro. – Ela olhou em meus olhos, mordendo levemente os lábios, como se estivesse pensando em algo. – Se quiser eu vou embora agora, não quero te forçar a nada.

- Que se dane o resto... – Segurou firme em minha mão, me puxando para o corredor onde ficavam os quartos.

- Pra onde vamos? – Parei de andar, fazendo com que ela parasse também.

-Oras, para o meu quarto, não achou que ia fazer na sala, não?

- Nada contra a sala. – Riu. – É só você me dizer onde fica.

- Por quê? – Virou-se para mim, então a segurei pela cintura, colocando-a em meu colo.

- Eu te levo. – Sorri, deixando que ela abraçasse minha cintura com as pernas, aproximando o rosto do meu pescoço, distribuindo alguns beijos pelo local, arrepiando-me aos poucos.

- Segunda porta a esquerda. – Sussurrou próximo ao meu ouvido.

Caminhei calmamente até o quarto, deixando que ela abrisse a porta, fechando a mesma com o pé, colocando Claire no chão em seguida, olhando-a.

- A última chance de desistir é agora. – Olhei para ela meio apreensivo, com certo receio da resposta que receberia.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3-**_

**Cause laughing lovers can overcome their closest demons **

_(Porque amantes felizes podem derrotar seus mais próximos demônios) _

**And they'll go on and they won't let go **

_(E eles irão continuar e não deixarão ir) _

**They saw something that they know **

_(Viram algo que sabem) _

**Has never come so close **

_(Que nunca tinha chego tão perto antes) _

**Can it stay here for us, for now? **

_(Isso pode ficar aqui para nós, agora?) _

**Can it stay until we know ourselves? **

_(Poderia ficar até nós conhecermos nós mesmos?) _

**I'm torn as I tell **

_(Estou chorando enquanto digo) _

**You're the story that I know and fell from **

_(Você é a história de que sei e sinto) _

**I'm so far into your story I don't know why **

_(Estou tão dentro de sua história e não sei o porquê)_

**We think we're in control **

_(Nós achamos que estamos no controle) _

**When we lie between the lines **

_(Quando mentimos nas entrelinhas)_

_**Thousand Mile Wish – Finger Eleven**_

- Dispenso essa chance... – Retirou os sapatos e eu fiz o mesmo, em seguida me segurou pelo cós da calça, andando de costas até a parede, encostando-se na mesma, me levando junto com ela. – Sem mais delongas.

Levou uma das mãos até minha nuca, trazendo meu rosto para mais perto do seu, beijando-me em seguida. Não demorei em corresponder-lhe o beijo, tratando de segurar novamente uma de suas pernas e colocar em torno de minha cintura, me acomodando entre elas. Pressionei meu quadril entre suas pernas, fazendo com que nós dois gemêssemos.

Deslizei uma das mãos até sua calça, abrindo o zíper e puxando-a para baixo juntamente com a calcinha, interrompendo o beijo, deixando que ela terminasse de se despir. Logo passei a beijar-lhe o pescoço, descendo aos poucos, até chegar em seus seios, onde me detive.

Segurei um dos seios com a mão, acariciando levemente enquanto abocanhava o outro, fazendo movimentos circulares com a língua sobre o bico, alternando entre um seio e outro.

Ouvia seus gemidos ficarem cada vez mais altos conforme aumentava a ousadia das carícias. Permaneci em seus seios por mais algum tempo, descendo mais em seguida, ficando de joelhos, beijando sua barriga e indo até a virilha, olhando-a em seguida, sorrindo de canto.

Imediatamente colocou uma das mãos sobre meu cabelo, agarrando com força os fios, me fazendo sorrir mais ainda, ela já sabia o que estava por vir. Segurei sua perna esquerda, colocando sobre meu ombro, deslizando a mão sobre sua coxa, indo até sua intimidade, acariciando-a levemente com o dedo, a sentindo pulsar e umedecer, logo a penetrei com o dedo, fazendo com que ela gemesse alto e estremecesse com o meu toque.

Continuei a penetrá-la com o dedo, acrescentando mais um e aumentando o ritmo. Aproximei o rosto da sua intimidade, retirando os dedos completamente úmidos de dentro dela, passando a língua levemente por lá e introduzindo-a em seguida, fazendo com que suas pernas tremessem e ela gritasse meu nome, puxando alguns fios do meu cabelo.

Fazia alguns movimentos circulares com a língua lá dentro, chupando-a algumas vezes. Sabia que ela estava chegando ao seu limite, sua respiração estava mais descompassada e seus gemidos mais altos. Sentia meu membro pulsar de excitação dentro da calça, que tinha se tornado bastante apertada e incômoda naquele instante.

Mantive aquela "brincadeira" por mais alguns minutos, seu corpo ficou mole, ela suspirou baixinho e gemeu. Havia chegado ao orgasmo. Acariciou levemente meus cabelos, enquanto eu abaixava aos poucos sua perna, levantando-me em seguida. Ela deslizou o corpo pela parede, caindo de joelhos, ofegante. Olhou para mim e sorriu, levantando-se.

- Sabe Leon... Dois podem jogar esse jogo.

Seu sorriso tornou-se malicioso, e ela se aproximou de mim, colocando a mão entre minhas pernas, sentindo minha excitação e pressionando levemente o membro sobre a calça, me fazendo gemer.

Afastei-me um pouco e retirei a calça, ficando apenas de cueca. Segurei-a pela cintura e sussurrei:

- Isso você tira pra mim...

Ela sorriu e me beijou, um beijo rápido, me empurrando em seguida até a beira da cama onde cai sentado. Deixei que ela retirasse minha cueca, apoiando as mãos na cama e erguendo-me um pouco para facilitar.

Afastou minhas pernas e ajoelhou-se entre elas, sabia o que faria e estava ansioso para que o fizesse. Suspirei pesadamente quando senti uma de suas pequenas mãos acariciar meu membro com leveza, fazendo lentos movimentos de vai e vem, logo em seguida abocanhando-o.

Inclinei a cabeça para trás e gemi, um gemido meio rouco, levando uma das mãos até a nuca dela, empurrando o membro ainda mais em sua boca. Deslizei a mão até seus cabelos, segurando em rabo de cavalo e guiando-a na velocidade. Fechei os olhos, murmurando coisas sem sentido, aquela sensação de prazer era única e que provavelmente só ela poderia me proporcionar.

Ela poderia ter o que quisesse de mim naquele instante, não havia nada que ela pedisse que eu negasse, estava totalmente sob seu controle. Sua língua e mão passeavam por todo meu membro, alternando entre as carícias com a ponta da língua e alguns chupões. Continuamos naquele "joguinho" por mais algum tempo, até que senti meu membro pulsar, segurei seu queixo com a outra mão, tentando afastá-la antes que eu atingisse o orgasmo.

- Claire..... – Murmurei entre um suspiro e outro. – Para.... Antes... Antes que eu...

Ela entendera o recado e no mesmo instante parou, retirando o membro da boca, mas continuou a massageá-lo. Apoiei a mão na cama, mordendo o lábio inferior e mantendo os olhos fechados, gemi, gozando logo em seguida, soltei seu cabelo e deixei o corpo cair na cama, respirando fundo. Percebi quando ela levantou e sentou-se ao meu lado na cama, quando abri os olhos, seu rosto estava sobre o meu e ela me olhava sorrindo, retribui o sorriso e acariciei sua face.

- Espero que não esteja cansado, por que mal começamos. – Ela disse, afastando o rosto do meu e deitando do outro lado da cama.

- Nada que eu não supere... – Me virei, ficando de joelhos sobre a cama e indo até ela.

Posicionei-me sobre ela na cama, deixando que afastasse as pernas para que eu pudesse me acomodar entre elas. Eu olhava para o seu corpo, decorando cada curva, cada traço, acariciando as laterais com a ponta dos dedos, olhando-a nos olhos e sorrindo. Senti meu membro enrijecer novamente, depositei um beijo em seu pescoço e então me ajoelhei entre suas pernas.

- Eu posso? – Segurei o membro com uma das mãos, roçando-o levemente em sua entrada, sorrindo.

- Você deve...

- Então diz pra mim o que você quer....

- Você sabe o que eu quero...

- Sim, mas eu quero que você diga isso pra mim Claire, com todas as letras... – Sorri de canto, penetrando-lhe com um dos dedos.

- Ah, eu quero você Leon, você... – Gemeu baixinho.

- Eu não ouvi direito Claire, repete pra mim.... – Retirei o dedo de dentro dela, passando a acariciar-lhe as coxas.

- Ahm... Mete Leon.. Mete de uma vez!... – Seu tom de voz era manhoso e ao mesmo tempo autoritário. - Eu quero que você dê o seu melhor, me fode com tudo que você tem... – Não podia mais me conter depois da última frase que ouvi dela.

- Você é uma boa garota Claire, vou dar o que você precisa...

Segurei meu membro novamente, roçando-o mais uma vez em sua entrada, penetrando-a com força em seguida, fazendo com que agarrasse o lençol da cama. Deitei sobre ela com os braços ao lado do seu corpo, sustentando o peso nos braços para não machucá-la.

Permaneci sem me mover por alguns instantes, apenas para apreciar a sensação de estar dentro dela. Comecei a me movimentar com força, mas devagar, sentindo as unhas dela cravarem em minhas costas, me arranhando com força quando acelerei o ritmo das estocadas, fazendo com que ambos gemêssemos.

Ficaria com as costas marcadas devidos aos seus arranhões, disso tinha certeza, mas não me importava, o prazer que ela estava me proporcionando naquela hora era muito maior do que qualquer arranhão que eu teria futuramente.

Ouvi-la suspirar e chamar pelo meu nome entre os gemidos era uma sensação prazerosa, indescritível, podia sentir seus seios serem pressionados contra meu peito e deslizarem para cima e para baixo com a força da penetração e o movimento de nossos corpos sobre a cama. Ela estava quase lá, podia sentir, pois seus arranhões estavam cada vez mais fortes, mas não ia deixar que minha diversão acabasse logo.

- Claire... – Chamei pelo seu nome, com uma voz meio rouca próxima ao seu ouvido, parando com a penetração, retirando o membro de dentro dela.

- Não... – Protestou, envolvendo as pernas em minha cintura.

- Foi você quem disse para eu dar o meu melhor.. – Retirei suas pernas de minha cintura, me ajoelhando.

- Mas não precisa ser tão mal assim... – Riu, engatinhando até mim. – O que você quer agora, hum?... – Ajoelhou-se também, apoiando uma das mãos em meu ombro, enquanto a outra acariciava meu peito.

- Talvez... – Mordisquei levemente a ponta de sua orelha, sussurrando – Quero que você fique de quatro pra mim. Agora.

- Adoro quando você fica mandão desse jeito... – Beijou meu pescoço, mordendo-o levemente. – Seu desejo é uma ordem, Mr. Kennedy... – Ri, a forma como ela pronunciou meu sobrenome naquela situação foi de certa maneira engraçado.

Ela se afastou de mim, posicionando-se de quatro, com as mãos apoiadas na cabeceira da cama. Sorri, me aproximando dela mais uma vez, segurando-a pela cintura e penetrando de uma vez, com força, fazendo-a gemer alto e apertar a cabeceira da cama.

- Rebola pra mim amor, vai... - Permaneci imóvel dentro dela, até que a senti se mexer, como havia pedido, deixando que ela guiasse o ritmo, indo para frente e para trás, fazendo movimentos de vai e vem. – Você me deixa louquinho, Claire...

Segurei firme em sua cintura, passando a me movimentar junto com ela, aumentando a velocidade da penetração, sentindo a cama abaixo de nós balançar. Deslizei as mãos por suas costas, indo até seus seios, segurando-os firme enquanto a estocava com força.

Sua intimidade pulsava novamente, logo ela gemeu em alto e bom som o meu nome. Senti em seguida um líquido quente e viscoso escorrer pelo meu membro, ela havia chegado ao orgasmo mais uma vez.

Sorri, levando as mãos até sua cintura novamente e segurando-a firme, mantendo o ritmo das estocadas, logo fechei os olhos, sentindo fortes espasmos no membro. Mordi com força os lábios e gozei, permaneci dentro dela por mais alguns segundos.

Retirei o membro de dentro dela aos poucos, deixando que ela deitasse na cama, ofegante, para logo em seguida deitar ao seu lado.

- Eu preciso de um banho... – Ela falou rindo, aproximando-se de mim.

- Acredite.. Eu também preciso.. – Puxei-a para mais perto, deixando que ela deitasse com a cabeça em meu peito, abraçando-a.

- Leon...

- Hum?

- Queria saber uma coisa....

- Que seria...?

- Queria saber qual vai ser o nome do nosso filho, eu num tomei remédio e de acordo com minha tabelinha, hoje é seu dia de sorte...

- Ah eu acho que Victor é um belo nome e... O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ DISSE?

- Calma, não precisa ter um infarto. – Ela gargalhou da minha reação. – Mas falando sério agora... Queria saber por que depois que terminou a faculdade e voltou para a cidade, você não me procurou?

- Na verdade eu até tentei...

- Tentou?

- Uhum, cheguei até a perguntar pro Chris sobre você, só que ele disse que você estava namorando com tal de Estevão..

- Steve...

- É, da no mesmo... – Ela riu. – Enfim, quando ele disse isso, meus planos foram por água a baixo...

- Ai você conheceu a Ada...

- Exato, acho que o resto da história você sabe...

- Queria saber outra coisa...

- Ok, estou no "Claire Entrevista" por acaso?

- Credo, se não quiser responder não responde..

- Eu só to brincando.. – Beijei sua testa. – Qual é a outra coisa que você quer saber...?

- Por que você terminou com a Ada?... Sabe, ela parecia ser o tipo de mulher que todo homem deseja...

- Exatamente por isso...

- Eu acho que não entendi...

- A maioria dos homens a desejava, até que um dia aconteceu... Ela me traiu com alguém... E terminamos.

- Nossa, os seus relacionamentos sempre foram complicados.

- Nem tanto os relacionamentos, mas as mulheres com quem me envolvi eram complicadas...

- Isso me torna uma mulher complicada?

- Não, você é fácil.. – Ela me olhou com uma cara feia. - No bom sentido da palavra.. Fácil que eu digo de se conviver sabe... Aah, você entendeu...

- Você se enrolou, mas eu entendi. – Riu, puxando um dos lençóis da cama e levantando-se.

- Ei, aonde você vai?

- Tomar um banho. – Enrolou-se no lençol, dando a volta na cama, parando ao meu lado. – Você vem?

- Com certeza... – Puxei o outro lençol, me levantando e enrolando-o na cintura. – Só vou buscar uma coisa na mala, mas pode ir na frente.

- Pode pegar uma camisa pra mim? – Sorriu, me olhando enquanto caminhava até a porta.

- Claro... – A puxei pelo braço, trazendo-a para perto, dando-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios. – Te vejo no banheiro.

- Ok.

Saímos do quarto, ela foi em direção ao banheiro que ficava ali mesmo no corredor e eu segui até a sala. Ao chegar lá, fui direto até onde estava minha mala, tirando o celular de cima e colocando sobre o braço do sofá. Segundos depois o aparelho tocou.

- Pois não? – Atendi ao telefone.

-_ Leon S. Kennedy? _– Aquela voz me parecia familiar, mas não me lembrava de onde a conhecia.

- Sou eu, quem fala?

-_ Aqui é a Ada, Leon... Ada Wong..._

_-_ Ada?... Não quero ser mal educado, mas por que está me ligando?

-_É sobre a Ângela, ela sofreu um acidente de carro._

- O que?

- _Eu estou ligando do hospital onde trabalho para te informar isso._

_-_ Ela está bem?

- _Sim, ela e o bebê estão bem, não foi nada grave. Mas preciso que venha para cá imediatamente._

- B... Bebê? – Congelei onde estava.

-_ Apenas venha, quando chegar irei lhe explicar tudo. –_ E desligou o telefone após a última frase.

Dei alguns passos até o sofá e me sentei, chegando para trás e encostando a cabeça na parede, levando as mãos até o rosto. Mil coisas passavam pela minha cabeça naquele instante, e a única coisa que eu sabia que tinha que fazer era ir lá.

* * *

Olá pessoal, tudo bem com vocês? ^^

Eu espero que sim, demorei um pouco para postar esse capítulo por que deu um pouco de trabalho para escrevê-lo, mas enfim, ta ai!

Gostaria muito de saber a opinião de vocês sobre esse capítulo, pois é o primeiro hentai que escrevo na vida! /tenso

Espero que gostem e agradeço a Kah e a Arice-chan pelo review, não sabem o quanto fiquei feliz por terem comentado! =D

Lembrem-se, uma review não custa nada e deixa a autora feliz!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4-**_

**Voices tell me I should carry on**

_(Vozes distantes me dizem que eu devo seguir em frente)_

**But I am swimming in an ocean all alone**

_(Mas eu estou nadando em um oceano completamente sozinho)_

_**Baby, my baby**_

_(Amor, meu amor)_

**It's written on your face**

_(Está escrito em seu rosto)_

**You still wonder if we made a big mistake**

_(Você ainda se pergunta se cometemos um grande erro)_

**I've tried**

_(Eu tentei)_

**T****o go on like I never knew you**

_(Continuar como se nunca tivesse te conhecido)_

**I'm awake**

_(Estou acordado__**)**_

**B****ut my world is half asleep**

_(Mas meu mundo esta meio adormecido)_

**I pray**

_(Eu rezo)_

**F****or this heart to be unbroken**

_(Para que meu coração pare de doer)_

**But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete**

_(Mas sem você eu vou ficar incompleto)_

_**Incomplete – Backstreet Boys**_

Caminhava apressadamente pelos corredores do hospital, algumas pessoas me olhavam de forma estranha, mas não fazia idéia do por que. Eu havia pegado a moto da Claire emprestada para chegar mais rápido lá. Após alguns minutos finalmente cheguei onde queria, Ada me esperava na porta de uma sala, arregalou os olhos assim que me viu.

- Demorei um pouco, mas cheguei, onde ela está?

- Há quanto tempo eu não via você assim?! – Era mais uma pergunta para ela mesma do que para mim.

- Do que você ta falando? – A olhei confuso enquanto ela aproximava-se de mim.

- Não deveria andar desse jeito por ai, é perigoso... – Ela ignorou minha pergunta, olhando-me de cima a baixo. Revirei os olhos sem ter idéia do que ela falava. – Senti tanta falta de fazer isso. - Logo senti algo beliscar meu traseiro, quando percebi era a mão dela que estava lá.

- Ow ow ow... Ada, se comporte, estamos em um hospital...

- Você quem deveria se comportar e parar de andar assim na rua.. – Ela apontou para minhas pernas, fazendo com que eu olhasse para mim mesmo.

- Do que voc.. – Agora sei por que estavam me olhando por onde passava.

Eu estava vestido com uma blusa preta, minha jaqueta habitual e sapatos, até então nada anormal, a não ser por um pequeno detalhe: Eu estava usando uma cueca samba canção e sem calças.

Cara, como eu pude ser tão idiota de não vestir as calças? Esquecer a jaqueta tudo bem, mas as calças?... Eu deveria estar mais apressado do que imaginava.

- Ada, me empresta seu celular, por favor?

- Por que você não pega o seu?

- Talvez por que eu não tenha um compartimento secreto _lá_ que esconda coisas, e como você mesma já percebeu, estou sem calças.

- Tudo bem... – Retirou o aparelho de um dos bolsos do jaleco, me entregando. – Só não vá acabar com meus créditos.

- Ta... – Me afastei um pouco dela, discando o número que eu já sabia de cor há muito tempo.

-_ Quem é o filho da puta? _– Ele é sempre muito gentil com quem "não conhece".

- Chris, é o Leon... Preciso da sua ajuda...

Expliquei a ele tudo o que havia acontecido naquela noite, quer dizer, nem tudo, acho que a parte de ter transado com a irmã dele não seria uma coisa muito legal de se contar. Depois de uns 20 minutos rindo, ele concordou em vir me trazer um par de calças.

- _Ok, entendi..._ – Ele segurava o riso, que naquele instante estava começando a me irritar.

- Te devo uma...

- _Sabe, só por curiosidade, o que sua mala está fazendo no meu apartamento?_

_-_ É que.. Eu passei lá... Enfim, obrigada Chris e até daqui a pouco. – Não deixei que ele falasse mais nada, e desliguei o telefone.

- Acabou?

- Sim, toma... – Devolvi o celular a Ada.

-Você não pode ficar andando sem calças por aqui... – Ela me olhava de cima a baixo.

- Alguma idéia brilhante para que eu não fique assim?

- Hum.. Já sei, vem comigo.

Fui praticamente arrastado por ela pelos corredores do hospital, até finalmente chegarmos a uma salinha, ela abriu a porta e me empurrou para dentro.

- Me espera aqui, já volto.

- Mas.. – Não deu nem tempo de completar a frase, ela saiu e bateu a porta na minha cara. – Sempre gentil com as pessoas.

Suspirei e olhei ao meu redor, parecia que eu estava trancado em um armário com produtos de limpeza. Suspirei novamente e então a porta se abriu, era Ada quem havia chegado, e ela trazia consigo uma espécie de avental, pijama, ou sei lá que diabo era aquilo!

- Veste isso. – Ela me entregou aquela coisa que trouxe para eu vestir.

- Ok, o que é isso? – Segurei a peça com ambas as mãos, estendendo para o alto enquanto analisava.

- Hum, é a roupa que os pacientes usam aqui.. Veste logo, anda.

- Não vou vestir isso..

- Vai pelo menos até o Chris chegar.. – Me empurrou contra as prateleiras onde estavam alguns produtos de limpeza, tentando arrancar minha jaqueta. – Não tenho tempo para gracinhas Leon!

- Ta, mas não precisa me agredir... – Ela riu, afastando-se de mim e cruzando os braços em seguida.

- Ok, mas anda logo.

- Tudo bem... – Terminei de retirar a jaqueta, olhando para Ada. – Você vai ficar aqui?

- Não seja idiota - Revirou os olhos - Não tem nada ai que eu não tenha visto antes...

- Bom, é verdade, mas..

-Nada de mas, anda.

Suspirei, retirando a camisa e dando para que ela segurasse, logo em seguida vesti aquele avental. Virei de costas para que ela pudesse amarrar aquilo para mim.

- Você foi atacado por algum gato ou algo do tipo?

- Er.. Não, por quê? – Me virei de frente para ela assim que a mesma terminou de amarrar.

- Você está todo arranhado.. – Ela abriu a porta, segurando minhas roupas com uma mão e me puxando para fora com a outra. – Como não pensei nisso antes...?

- Pensou no que, Ada?

- Você estava com uma mulher! Aha! – Pior é que ela acertou.

- Olha, só por que eu estou com alguns arranhões nas costas, não significa que estava com alguém.

- Qual é Leon... Isso é marca de unha.. Ta na cara... A menos que você tenha passado para o lado rosa da força e o cara que você pegou tenha unhas enormes...

- Claro que não, deixa de falar besteira...

- Então admita que foi uma mulher, e eu paro..

- Ta Ada, você venceu... – Suspirei. – Foi uma mulher, satisfeita agora?

- Claro, é sempre bom estar certa... – Ela cruzou os braços com um sorriso triunfante.

- Mas como é que você.. – Fui interrompido por ela.

- Simples, eu costumava deixar marcas parecidas quando nós "brincávamos" antigamente. – Ela suspirou voltando a me puxar enquanto andávamos pelo corredor. – Bons tempos aqueles...

- Prefiro não comentar... – Então de repente, nós paramos.

- Você não sente falta dos velhos tempos? – Sorriu, me olhando.

- Dos velhos tempos?

- É, sabe, de quando estávamos juntos...

- Não vou negar, foram bons tempos, mas nem tudo foi "perfeito"...

- Ah, nós tivemos altos e baixos como qualquer casal, e não teria a menor graça se tudo fosse perfeito...

- Você me traiu Ada.

- Você nunca vai me perdoar por isso, não é?

- Perdoar sim, esquecer é que não.

- Olha... – Ela se aproximou de mim aos poucos, ficando frente a frente comigo. Largou meus pertences no chão e apoiou calmamente as mãos em meus ombros, aproximando o rosto do meu, falando quase em um sussurro. – Sei que não posso apagar os erros que cometi no passado, mas posso tentar corrigi-los daqui pra frente, se você der uma chance para que isso aconteça.

- Ada, as coisas não funcionam assim, está tudo diferente agora e... – Não pude nem ao menos terminar a frase, ela simplesmente me beijou, o que me deixou sem reação naquele instante.

- Leon...?! – Aquela com certeza não era a voz da Ada. Naquele mesmo instante me afastei dela, olhando na direção da voz que chamara meu nome.

- Claire! – Tentei ir atrás dela, mas Ada não deixou. Segurou um dos meus braços, balançando a cabeça para os lados. – Eu preciso ir...

- Desculpe Leon.. – Ela apontou para o lado oposto que eu olhava, fazendo com que eu me virasse para ver o que ela apontava. – Mas por enquanto é melhor você ficar aqui.

- Como você..

- Eu apenas sei... – Então ela se abaixou, pegando minha camisa e jaqueta.

Era o Chris quem estava chegando, respirei fundo e então Ada soltou meu braço, caminhei em direção a ele, que então parou, largando a sacola que trazia consigo no chão.

- Chris, o que foi?

- ... – Ele apoiou as mãos nas pernas, gargalhando.

- Não vejo graça alguma... -

- Mas eu sim... ... Não acredito que você não sentiu nenhum vento nas "coisinhas". Hahahahahahahahahaha..

-....

- Preciso tirar uma foto... – Ele tirou o celular do bolso, e antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, ele já havia batido a foto.

- Porra Chris, valeu...

- É pra isso que servem os amigos... Hahahahahahahahaha – E ele voltou a gargalhar.. Escorei-me na parede, esperando que ele parasse de rir para poder me entregar à calça.

_**20 minutos depois...**_

Ele já estava de joelhos no corredor e lacrimejando de tanto rir, e o pior, eu sabia que era da minha cara. Respirei fundo e contei até três, me desencostando da parede, caminhando até ele. Aquela crise de riso já estava me irritando, mas eu tinha que admitir, ele tinha fortes pulmões.

- Eu sei de algo que vai fazer você parar de rir rapidinho

- Hahahahahahahahahahahaha.. Eu duvido...

- Ah é? Ok.. A Ângela está grávida...

- Oi? – Pior que funcionou...

- É isso mesmo que você ouviu...

Imediatamente ele se levantou, entregando-me a sacola na qual estava a calça e me acompanhou até onde Ada estava para que eu pudesse pegar a jaqueta e a blusa, sendo assim, seguimos até o banheiro que ela havia indicado.

Não demorei muito para me trocar, Chris e Ada me esperaram no corredor, e assim que saí ambos se aproximaram. Ela então explicou a nós como Ângela estava.

- Ada, você sabe como aconteceu o acidente? – Perguntou Chris, ele foi o primeiro a se pronunciar após a explicação.

- Sem muitos detalhes, ela apenas disse que passou mal em casa e ligou para a ambulância, mas como estava demorando, resolveu pegar o carro e dirigir até aqui... Então um tempo depois, o acidente aconteceu..

- Quantas pessoas têm a "sorte" de colidir com a ambulância que ela mesma chamou?

- Se é que pode se chamar isso de sorte, Chris.. – Falei, olhando para ele.

- Realmente... – Ele suspirou.

- Ela ficará em observação essa noite e amanhã poderá ir para casa. – Ela sorriu, colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos do jaleco. – Bem rapazes, eu preciso ver os outros pacientes.

Ada então se despediu de nós, nos deixando sozinhos no corredor. Seguimos pelo lado oposto ao dela, caminhando silenciosamente até a sala de espera, até que o Chris resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

- A Claire veio comigo...

- E onde ela está?

- Ela tinha ido procurar por você, não se esbarraram?

- Não... – Menti... Não queria contar a ele o que aconteceu.

- Estranho... Achei que a tinha visto correr na direção oposta de onde você estava com a Ada...

- Eu não reparei...

Naquele momento havíamos acabado de chegar à sala de espera, caminhamos até algumas cadeiras que havia ali e nos sentamos.

- Ok Leon, o que ta acontecendo?

- Sobre o que você... – Ele me interrompeu naquele instante.

- Você sabe, entre você e a Claire.

- Não ta acontecendo nada, Chris... – Encostei a cabeça na parede logo atrás.

- Certo Leon, vamos recapitular minha chegada aqui... Eu passei em casa para poder pegar o que você havia me pedido, até ai tudo bem... Quando cheguei, encontrei a Claire na cozinha...

- Isso é estranho?

- Posso terminar?

- Desculpe, continue.

- Ela estava na cozinha, com uma camisa preta e larga.

- E o que tem isso?

- Era uma camisa larga demais para ser dela, era uma camisa masculina Leon, e não era minha.... E outra coisa, o que você estava fazendo lá para esquecer-se de vestir as calças antes de vir pra cá?

- Olha Chris...

- Só me fala a verdade, mas sem muitos detalhes...

-Mas..

- Eu perguntei a Claire o que aconteceu, mas ela não quis me contar, então você vai.

- Ok, vou ser direto.. – Desencostei a cabeça da parede, olhando para ele. – Eu transei com a Claire, satisfeito agora?

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente para os lados, como se estivesse negando algo, e então se levantou.

- Vou buscar a Claire.

- Você o que?

- Vocês precisam conversar.

- Aqui não é lugar nem hora para se discutir isso, Chris.

- Não quero que demore mais que o necessário. – Seu olhar parecia um misto de desapontamento e decepção, o que fazia eu me sentir levemente culpado por envolver a Claire naquela história. – Eu.. Não quero que ela se decepcione com alguém mais uma vez Leon, e seria bom terminar com isso antes que piore as coisas.

- Eu.. Eu entendi... Mas nunca faria nada para machucá-la, por que acima de tudo ela é minha melhor amiga.

Então ele me deu as costas e saiu. Encostei a cabeça novamente na parede, fechando os olhos dessa vez. Não tinha a menor idéia de como contaria a ela sobre Ângela, logo agora que as coisas pareciam estar dando certo. Suspirei, pouco tempo depois ouvi alguém me chamar.

- Leon? – Abri lentamente os olhos, me deparando com a imagem da Claire diante de mim.

- Claire! – Levantei em um salto, ficando em frente a ela. – Olha, sobre aquilo com a Ada, foi ela quem me beijou.

- Olha, não importa ta?.. Você é adulto e tecnicamente solteiro, pode ficar com quem você quiser, não me deve satisfação nenhuma disso.

- Claro que te devo satisfação. Afinal nós..

- Só passamos uma noite juntos Leon, e não foi nem uma noite completa por assim dizer.

- O que você...

- Não importa, não era sobre isso que você queria conversar. Então, o que queria me contar?

- Tem uma coisa que você precisa saber sobre a Ângela...

- O que tem a Ângela?

- Ela está grávida Claire... – Sua reação foi indescritível, ela estava pasma com aquela notícia. - Não importa o que aconteça, eu sempre vou gostar de você.

- O que.. O que quer dizer com isso?

- Que eu te amo, eu sempre amei você, mas só agora me dei conta disso, e eu não quero ficar sem você daqui pra frente. – Me aproximei mais dela, abraçando-a.

- Leon... – Ela parecia estar sem reação diante daquelas palavras, me afastei um pouco dela, me sentando novamente na cadeira, fazendo com que ela sentasse ao meu lado.

- Eu não estou dizendo que vou abandonar o meu filho, mas eu quero ficar com você.

- Não, eu não quero ficar com você Leon.

- Mas..

- Foi só uma noite e nada mais, eu não te prometi nada, e não vou permitir que você deixe a Ângela sozinha numa hora dessas.

- Claire... – Não sabia o que dizer, isso era a última reação que esperaria dela diante de uma declaração de amor.

- Olha... – Ela olhou em meus olhos, segurando uma de minhas mãos. – Eu não quero estragar a nossa amizade Leon.

- O que você quer que eu faça?

- Vamos... Vamos fingir que isso nunca aconteceu.. Vai ser melhor pra nós dois.

- Eu não posso fingir que nunca aconteceu, por que toda vez que olhar pra você, eu vou me lembrar... – Levantou-se, parando em minha frente e apoiando as mãos em meus joelhos, abaixando-se um pouco para encostar a testa na minha.

- Então finja que foi tudo um sonho... – Ela fechou os olhos, estava sussurrando agora. – Por que eu prometo que farei o mesmo... Agora feche os olhos.

- Por quê? – Fechei os olhos como ela havia me pedido, pude sentir sua mão acariciar levemente meu rosto.

- Pra que pareça que tudo realmente fora um sonho.. – Senti seus lábios pressionarem os meus em um leve beijo, mas não tive coragem de abrir os olhos naquele instante. – Conte até dez, e quando abrir os olhos eu não estarei mais aqui...

- Eu não quero que você vá.. – Sussurrei, segurando a outra mão que estava sobre meu joelho.

- Por favor, Leon, me ajude a deixar você...

- Eu não posso...

- Mas deve... – Ela beijou levemente minha testa, soltando minha mão aos poucos, sabia que ela estava indo, mas não conseguia deixá-la ir. – Conte até dez agora...

Por fim, ela soltou de vez minha mão, não queria abrir os olhos, pois no fundo sabia que ela não estaria lá. Então fiz o que ela me pediu, contei mentalmente até dez, e quando finalmente abri os olhos, ela havia desaparecido como havia prometido.

* * *

Uma moça alta, magra e de cabelos castanhos avermelhados caminhava apressadamente pelos corredores do hospital, procurava desesperadamente a saída, e quando a encontrou, finalmente pode se acalmar. Ela respirou fundo, passando as mãos pelo rosto, esfregando os olhos e retomando a postura alegre que sempre tivera.

Caminhou calmamente até a calçada, onde um rapaz parecia esperá-la encostado em um carro.

- Chris.. Vamos... – Ela aproximou-se do carro, abrindo a porta do mesmo.

- Está tudo bem, Claire? – Ele a olhou preocupado.

- Claro, eu só.. Quero ir embora.

- Certo.

Ambos entraram no carro, nenhum dos dois disse uma palavra sequer durante todo o trajeto, aquele silencio reconfortava Claire de uma certa forma, mas incomodava Chris profundamente, e a moça sabia disso, mas preferia evitar o assunto, pelo menos até chegarem em casa, onde ela tinha plena consciência de que sofreria um enorme interrogatório.

- Enfim, chegamos. – O rapaz desligou o carro, abrindo a porta do mesmo e saindo.

Ela nada disse, apenas saiu do carro e seguiu até a entrada do prédio, esperando que o irmão trancasse o carro para que eles pudessem subir. Não demorou muito até que ele chegasse, abrindo a porta e deixando que ela passasse, fechando a porta atrás de si.

E o silêncio reinou entre eles mais uma vez, até que finalmente chegaram ao apartamento, ele esperou que ela entrasse e trancou a porta.

- Nós temos que conversar Claire. – Resolveu pronunciar-se sobre o assunto.

- Você já sabe da história, então acho que não tenho nada pra te contar.

- Não se trata sobre eu saber ou não a história.. Quero saber como você se sente.

- Eu me sinto ótima!

- Qual é Claire, eu sou seu irmão, você pode me contar a verdade.

- Que verdade? Eu estou dizendo a verdade.

- Não está, e você sabe disso.

- Chris, foi só uma transa ok?

- Não foi não... Teria sido "só uma transa" se fosse com o carteiro, o padeiro ou até mesmo com o tio da barraquinha de cachorro quente da esquina. – Ela olhou feio para o irmão. – Mas foi com o Leon, e ele sempre foi seu melhor amigo.

- Exato, meu melhor amigo, apenas isso.

- Antes fosse. – Ele suspirou. – Você sempre foi apaixonada por ele Claire, desde que tinha oito anos de idade.

- Por Deus, eu era criança!

- E daí?. O que você sente por ele não mudou nada... Eu vejo isso em seus olhos...

- Eu não sou apaixonada por ele!

- Você pode dizer isso pra qualquer um, e ate tentar enganar a si mesma.. Mas a mim não, eu te conheço desde sempre, e sei que isso não é verdade.

- Chris... – Caminhou até o irmão, abraçando-o forte, ele apenas a reconfortou naquele abraço.

- Desculpe pelo que eu vou dizer.. Mas acho que foi melhor assim...

- Por quê? – Ela segurava a vontade de chorar a todo custo.

- Por que vocês iriam acabar se magoando.. E eu teria que dar uma de Oprah Winfrey pros dois! – Ela riu baixinho. – E sem a parte da apresentadora milionária.

- Ah, Chris... – Ela então desabou em lágrimas, fazendo com que ele a abraçasse mais forte.

- Vem, você precisa descansar um pouco... – Desfez o abraço, ficando de costas para a irmã, abaixando-se um pouco. – Sobe ai.

- Mas..

- Anda, sobe logo. – Então ela subiu e ele a levou até o quarto.

- Isso me lembra de quando nós éramos crianças... – Falou quase em um sussurro, o sono estava começando a tomar conta.

- Bons tempos.. Não precisávamos nos preocupar com nada.

Entrou no quarto da irmã, abaixando-se novamente, mas para que ela descesse dessa vez. Caminhou com ela até a cama, esperando que ela deitasse para então a cobrir, sentando ao lado dela.

- Você pode ficar aqui até eu dormir?... Por favor...

- Claro.. – Sorriu, afagando os cabelos da irmã.

- Obrigada... – Falou em um fio de voz, fechando os olhos rapidamente, apreciando as carícias que recebia do irmão naquele momento.

Não demorou muito para que ela adormecesse. Ele levantou da cama com todo cuidado, caminhando sorrateiramente para não acordá-la, abriu a porta e olhou para trás, falando baixo.

- Não importa o que aconteça, você sempre será a minha irmãzinha. – E então saiu, apagou todas as luzes do apartamento e foi se deitar também, precisava acordar cedo no dia seguinte.

* * *

Lá estava eu, caminhando novamente pelos corredores do hospital, mas dessa vez estava certo de que veria a Ângela. Ada havia me informado em qual quarto ela estava e quando cheguei lá, para minha surpresa, seu irmão estava lá.

- Há, olha quem chegou... – Ele disse em tom de deboche, fazendo com que Ângela olhasse para mim.

- Leon! – Ela sorriu, o que fez com que Curtis fechasse a cara para mim.

- Hey, como você está? – Sorri também, me aproximando da cama.

- A cabeça dói um pouco, mas estou bem.. – Sentei ao lado dela na cama. – Leon, sobre a briga...

- Ta tudo bem, nós conversamos sobre isso outra hora.

- Certo... – Ela olhou para si mesma e depois para mim. – Eu queria ter te contado sobre o bebê antes, desculpe por tê-lo feito saber dessa forma.

- O importante é que você.. Alias, vocês estão bem.. – Coloquei a mão sobre a barriga dela, beijando sua testa.

- Você não vai me deixar, não é? – Seu olhar era de súplica, o que me fazia querer dizer a ela que não a deixaria, mas então a imagem de outro alguém me veio a mente, e me fez perder o raciocínio naquele instante.

- Ângela, você precisa descansar, se despeça do Leon, por que eu preciso falar com ele agora. – O irmão dela havia se pronunciado, fiquei de certa forma curioso sobre o que ele teria para falar comigo.

- Ele tem razão, você precisa descansar. – Me levantei da cama e então ela segurou minha mão.

- Eu amo você Leon, e sempre vou amar... – Apenas sorri, pois não pude respondê-la com as mesmas palavras.

Sai do quarto acompanhado de Curtis, andamos um pouco pelo corredor, apenas para nos afastarmos do quarto no qual Ângela estava.

- Então, o que é?

- Eu sei da briga que aconteceu entre você a Ângela.

- E o que você tem a ver com isso?

- Tudo, ela é minha irmã e não vou permitir que você a maltrate.

- Eu nunca a maltratei e você sabe disso.

- Hum, isso não importa, só quero que saiba que Ângela irá passar essa semana lá em casa.

- E por quê?

- Por que isso é o melhor para ela, e eu espero que você não esteja pensando em abandoná-la, por que agora você já sabe que ela está esperando um filho seu.

- Esse assunto é pra ser resolvido entre mim e ela, você não tem que se meter. O que vou ou não fazer, não é da sua conta.

- Que seja, mas se você magoar minha irmã ou abandoná-la no estado em que está, eu caço você no inferno Kennedy, mas faço você pagar.

- Você não me assusta.

- Veremos. – Deu as costas para mim, indo na direção do quarto novamente. – É melhor ir para casa, não tem mais nada o que fazer aqui.

Respirei fundo e sai dali, pois se ficasse mais algum tempo com certeza acabaria me irritando ainda mais com o Curtis do que já estava, e isso não valia à pena.

Fiquei zanzando pelos corredores até que finalmente cheguei na entrada do Hospital e sai, começando a procurar o local onde havia estacionado a moto que peguei emprestada da Claire.

Sorri ao me lembrar do momento agradável que havíamos passado juntos naquela noite, mas logo suspirei ao lembrar-me das palavras que ela havia me dito há algumas horas atrás. Teria que ir à casa do Chris para conversar com ele, não sabia ao certo qual fora sua reação ao saber daquilo, e teria que devolver a moto da Claire também. Estava de certa forma ansioso para vê-la, talvez ela mudasse de idéia. Subi na moto e segui o rumo de casa.

* * *

Oii gente!!

Desculpem pela demora pra postar esse capítulo, mas como voltei as aulas, já sabem como é né?

Estou tendo que escrever a fic a mão, pois não posso usar o PC por 3 dias na semana.

Enfim, ai está o capítulo, espero que tenham gostado e não queiram me matar! xD

Respondendo aos Reviews.

Arice-chan:

Com certeza esse cap foi ser intenso.. xD.. Mas as coisas vão ficar difíceis pra eles agora.. Será que eles vão aguentar a barra?

Tem bastante coisa pra acontecer ainda....

Obrigada pela review!

Beijos.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5. - **_

**I gotta take a little time**

_(Eu preciso achar um tempinho)_

**A little time to think things over**

_(Um tempinho para pensar melhor nas coisas)_

**I better read between the lines**

_(É melhor eu ler nas entrelinhas)_

**In case I need it when I'm colder**

_(Caso eu precise quando estiver mais fria)_

**In my life**

(Na minha vida)

**There's been heartache and pain**

_(Só tem havido sofrimento e dor)_

**I don't know**

(E eu não sei)

**If I can face it again**

_(Se eu posso encarar isso de novo)_

**Can't stop now**

(Eu não posso parar agora)

**I've traveled so far**

_(Eu já fui longe demais)_

**To change this lonely life**

_(Para mudar esta minha vida solitária)_

**I wanna know what love is**

(_Eu quero saber o que é o amor)_

**I want you to show me**

(Eu quero que você me mostre)

**I wanna feel what love is**

(Eu quero sentir o que é o amor)

**I know you can show me**

(E eu sei que você pode me mostrar)

_**I Wanna Know What Love Is – Mariah Carey.**_

Era uma manhã ensolarada, mas apesar disso não estava tão quente como imaginavam. Duas moças caminhavam pela calçada, uma possuía um longo cabelo castanho avermelhado preso em um rabo de cavalo, trajava uma blusa de cor vermelho cereja de alça, saia jeans e um tênis all star, carregava consigo um jornal. A outra, por sua vez, possuía curtos cabelos castanhos, até a altura dos ombros, trajava uma blusa branca também de alça e um tênis all star, mas ao invés de saia usava uma bermuda jeans.

- Essa é a última casa que vamos olhar certo?

- Isso Jill, é a última casa, prometo. – Ela riu, parando em frente a uma casa.

- Ótimo, por que estou com fome. – A outra então parou, olhando para a garota ao seu lado. – É aqui?

- Uhum... – Suspirou. – Espero gostar mais dessa do que das outras.

- E por quê?

- Eu gostei do bairro...

- Agora só falta vermos a casa...

- Então vamos...

Ambas caminharam até a varanda da casa onde uma moça as aguardava, cumprimentaram-se e entraram no local. Observaram atentamente cada cômodo enquanto a corretora lhes falava um pouco sobre a casa.

- A casa possui dois andares, uma garagem, um quintal pequeno e uma varanda. –A parte interna da casa era de um tom branco, quase creme, enquanto a parte externa era da cor vinho. – No andar inferior encontra-se a cozinha e a sala, no andar superior ficam os dois quartos e os dois banheiros, totalizando seis cômodos.

- É essa. – Claire sorriu, realmente tinha gostado da casa.

- Tem certeza?

-Sim Jill, adorei a casa, e acho o bairro agradável.

- Ótimo, vou buscar no carro os documentos da casa para que você possa assinar. – A corretora sorriu, dirigindo-se até a entrada da casa, sendo acompanhada pelas duas moças.

Pouco tempo depois ela voltara, trazendo consigo a papelada da casa, entregando a Claire, juntamente com uma caneta para que a moça assinasse. A ruiva entregou a Jill a papelada, para que a morena analisasse, já que ela era advogada não custava nada verificar se estava tudo realmente em ordem.

- Obrigada Mary. - Claire entregou uma parte dos papéis junto com a caneta.

- Eu que agradeço. – A moça sorriu. – Depois vemos o restante.

Mary entregou as chaves para a ruiva, que agradeceu mais uma vez, então se despediu das duas e foi embora.

- Ok Claire, vamos comer, to morrendo de fome. – A barriga da morena roncou alto, fazendo a outra rir.

- Você procura um lugar e então me liga que eu vou te encontrar.

- Por que não vem logo comigo?

- Quero dar uma olhada no bairro. – Sorriu, guardando as chaves no bolso.

- Tudo bem, mas não demora a ir quando eu te ligar, ou não te espero pra almoçar. – Riu, fazendo a amiga rir também.

- Ta, pode ir.

Despediram-se, indo cada uma para um lado. Claire caminhava lentamente, olhando para as nuvens na maior parte do tempo, apesar de estar animada com a nova casa, seu semblante demonstrava um pouco de tristeza, apesar de não querer, não conseguia parar de pensar em um certo "alguém", o que a deixava frustrada, pois havia prometido a si mesma que iria esquecê-lo de uma vez por todas.

Parou a caminhada ao ouvir o toque do telefone em seu bolso, atendendo rapidamente a ligação.

- Caramba, você é rápida!

- _Eu disse que estava com fome_.

- Realmente. – Riu. – Onde você ta?

- _Em uma lanchonete perto da sua nova casa... Fica a um quarteirão de distância_...

- Certo já to indo. – Esperou até que Jill desligasse o telefone para então desligar também.

Pouco tempo tinha se passado desde que se separou da morena, então não estava tão longe da casa, mas mesmo assim apressou o passo, sabia que Jill não iria esperar muito.

Chegou logo até a casa, parando mais uma vez para atender ao telefone.

- _Claire, o que você quer comer?_

- Não é melhor esperar eu chegar pra ver isso com calma?

- _É que eu já to na fila... E até você chegar..._

- Ok Jill, entendi... – Ficou muda por um instante. – Pode ser um pedaço de lasanha...

_- E se não tiver?_

- Hum... Ai pode ser um hambúrguer..

- _Certo, tchau._ – E desligou o telefone.

- Droga, esqueci de perguntar o nome da lanchonete...

Ela então discava o número do telefone da morena, e por estar distraída, não ouviu os gritos ao longe. Só então, quando estava prestes a ser atropelada por algo que não havia identificado, que ouvira os gritos de "Sai da frente".

Fechou os olhos, esperando só a hora do impacto, o que para sua surpresa, não aconteceu. Alguém a tinha puxado, fazendo com que caísse sobre algo, que de certa forma era macio, no meio da rua.

- Mas que m... – Deixou a frase pela metade ao olhar para a "coisa" que amorteceu sua queda.

- Desculpe você está bem? – Um moreno alto, de olhos verdes e um tanto "sarado" lhe sorria, levantando-se e ajudando ela a se levantar.

- C-claro... – Não sabia o que dizer naquele instante, apesar de quase ter chamado o rapaz de "merda" a poucos minutos.

Um garotinho de aparentemente dez anos se aproximou dos dois, dando um sorriso amarelo em direção a ruiva.

- Hey moça, desculpa.. – Cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça, sem graça.

- Não, tudo bem, a culpa é minha, deveria ter ouvido os gritos.

O garoto desculpou-se mais uma vez, e depois de levar um sermão do moreno, foi embora.

- Crianças... – Ela riu, mas logo fez uma careta ao sentir uma fisgada em seu joelho esquerdo.

- Ah não, você se machucou. – Ele a olhou preocupado, envolvendo-a pela cintura com um dos braços e a levando até a varanda da casa ao lado.

- Não é nada demais, deve ser só um arranhão. – Sorriu sem graça. – Não precisa se incomodar.

- Mas é claro que sim... – Acomodou a moça em um dos bancos que haviam na varanda. – De certa forma, a culpa é minha.

-Claro que não, se não fosse por você teria sido atropelada por aquela "coisa" que até agora não sei o que é.. – O rapaz riu, olhando-a.

- Carrinho de rolimã.. – Ela fez uma cara de "então era isso?", fazendo-o rir ainda mais. – Não quer entrar?

- Pra....?

- Poder cuidar do seu joelho...

- Não precisa, eu to legal oh.. – Tentou se levantar, fazendo uma careta de dor e sentando novamente.

- Vou buscar o kit de primeiros socorros, não sai daí... – Brincou, entrando na casa.

Não demorou muito para que o moreno voltasse trazendo consigo o kit de primeiros socorros.

- O garoto que quase te atropelou se chama Michael, é um bom menino, mas é um pouco pirado.

- Eu sei como é, ele me lembra meu irmão quando tinha essa idade. – Riu.

- Foi você quem comprou a casa ao lado, não é? – Sentou ao lado dela no banco, segurando sua perna esquerda e colocando sobre seu colo.

- Sim, fui eu... – Corou levemente com o gesto do rapaz, mas não se pronunciou.

- Fez uma bela escolha. – Sorriu, limpando cuidadosamente o machucado na perna da garota.

- Minha cunhada me ajudou na escolha. – Retribuiu o sorriso, sem notar a leve decepção no olhar do moreno.

- Ah, então... Quando você e seu.. Er, marido se mudam?

- Marido? – Olhou com espanto para ele. – Não, não sou casada.

- Mas você disse que a sua cunhada...

- Ela e namorada do meu irmão mais velho... – Riu.

- Claro, você acabou de dizer que tinha um irmão... – Riu também, passando uma pomada no machucado.

-Então, quer dizer que você vai ser o meu novo vizinho...

- Parece que sim... – Enfaixava calmamente o joelho da garota com uma gase.

- Acho que devemos nos apresentar então...

- Claro, que falta de educação a minha. – Sorriu, terminando de enfaixar, logo guardando os remédios dentro do kit.

- Eu sou Claire... – Retirou a perna que estava sobre o colo do rapaz, estendendo a mão direita para o mesmo. – Claire Redfield.

- Carlos... – Apertou a mão da moça, mantendo o sorriso. - Carlos Oliveira.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso, soltando a mão do moreno. Em poucos minutos iniciaram animadamente outra conversa, no entanto, o que nenhum dos dois percebeu era que naquele momento "alguém" sorria do outro lado da rua, observando-os.

* * *

Havia acordado cedo naquela manhã, estava de certa forma inquieto, e não ter dormido bem na noite anterior contribuiu para isso. Estava terminando de me arrumar, já tinha ligado para o Chris avisando que passaria lá para devolver a moto da Claire, ele se adiantou e me disse que ela não estava em casa, mas que eu poderia ir assim mesmo.

Terminei de me vestir, peguei as chaves da moto e de casa, colocando a última no bolso e saí. Subi na moto e então a liguei, tomando o rumo da casa do Chris.

Não levei muito tempo para chegar lá, assim que parei a moto e a estacionei no meio fio, vi o Chris parado em frente ao prédio, provavelmente me esperando. Medo. Foi isso que eu senti no momento em que o vi parado lá. O por quê? Não faço a menor idéia.

Não que eu achasse que ele iria me bater ou algo do tipo, até por que ele era meu melhor amigo e não faria uma coisas dessas comigo... Ou será que faria? "_Deixa de ser idiota, não tem porque ter medo dele. Só porque ele sempre ganhava de você nas briguinhas quando eram crianças, e agora, ele é quase o dobro do seu tamanho?...É besteira" _ Pensei comigo.

Balancei a cabeça para os lado, afastando qualquer tipo de pensamento que me fizesse querer sair correndo dali, e então desci da moto, caminhando até onde ele estava.

- E aí Leon! – Acenou ao me ver se aproximando de onde ele estava.

- Oi Chris... - Parei ao seu lado, lhe entregando as chaves da moto.

- Você ta legal? – Pegou as Chávez, me olhando. – Parece meio... Pálido.

- Hã?.. Ah não, eu to legal sim... – Sorri meio amarelo para ele. – Então... Vou indo nessa...

- Qual é Leon, hoje é sábado, vamos almoçar.

- Mas...

- Ou você tem algo melhor para fazer? – Pensei um pouco, talvez não fosse má idéia.

- Certo... – Ele estava bem diferente da noite passada, levando em conta o que aconteceu... – Pra onde vamos?

- Tem uma lanchonete aqui perto, a comida de lá é boa.

- Então vamos.

Caminhamos por pouco tempo, realmente a lanchonete era perto de onde ele morava. Conversamos normalmente, sobre coisas bobas por assim dizer, e nenhum de nós tocou no assunto da noite anterior.

Logo chegamos na lanchonete, que por sorte não estava cheia, então foi fácil achar um lugar para sentarmos, não demorou muito para que a garçonete viesse nos atender.

- O que vão querer? – Ela sorriu, puxando uma caneta e um bloquinho do seu avental.

- Panquecas... – Falei enquanto ela anotava.

- Qual o especial de hoje?

- Bife grelhado com uma porção de batata frita e arroz.

- Vou querer esse mesmo! – Ela anotou o pedido do Chris.

- E para beber?

- Coca-cola... – Ele disse, e em seguida, ela olhou para mim.

- O mesmo que ele.

Anotou novamente em seu bloquinho, e então saiu. O silêncio pairou entre nós naquele instante, mas não durou muito tempo.

- E a Ângela, como está? - Ele perguntou como quem não quer nada...

- Bem... Ela vai passar essa semana na casa do irmão.

- Você foi vê-la hoje antes dela receber alta?

- Achei melhor nem ir, o Curtis estaria lá, e não tava afim de estragar meu dia arrumando briga com ele.

- Ele nunca foi com a sua cara mesmo... – Riu.

- Depois de saber da última briga com ela e que eu a deixaria, ele passou a me odiar ainda mais.

A conversa foi interrompida pela garçonete que veio entregar os pedidos, desculpou-se pela suposta demora e então saiu.

- Já sabe o que fazer em relação a você e a Ângela? – Ele perguntou enquanto cortava o bife em seu prato.

- Para ser sincero, não... Eu ainda quero me separar da Ângela, mas não sei se devo... – Falei enquanto cortava um pedaço da panqueca e comia.

- Quer um conselho de amigo? – Levou um pedaço do bife a boca, mastigando.

- Um conselho é bem vindo nesse momento. – Bebi um gole do refrigerante, esperando que ele falasse.

- Desiste de tentar algo com a Claire, e pense no seu futuro ao lado da Ângela e do seu filho.

- Mas... – Quase me engasguei naquele momento.

- Olha, não falo isso por mal nem nada. – Ele me olhava enquanto falava.

- Então por que esta falando?

- Você sabe que a Claire nunca – enfatizou a última palavra. – vai querer ficar com você sabendo que a Ângela espera um filho seu.

- Eu sei que você ta tentando me ajudar. – Suspirei. – Mas eu não vou desistir dela.

- Só que ela já desistiu de você, Leon.

- O que...

- Você é meu melhor amigo, e ela é minha irmã... – Ele bebeu um gole do refrigerante antes de continuar. – Eu sei que você gosta dela, mas se vocês insistirem nessa história, alguém vai acabar se ferrando.

- Chris...- O pior é que talvez ele tivesse razão no que estava dizendo.

- Seja você, a Claire ou a Ângela... Alguém vai acabar mal, e eu não quero que seja a Claire...

- Eu sei... Mas...

- Então desiste Leon.. Antes que tudo fique pior do que já está.

- Não tem como as coisas piorarem...

- Pra piorar sempre tem um jeito... Eu não quero me envolver nessa bola de neve, mas é quase impossível de não acontecer.

- Eu entendi Chris... – Sabia que ele estava se sentindo no meio de um fogo cruzado, e de certa forma não poderia e nem queria tomar parte de nenhum dos lados.

- Então vê se consegue se acertar com a Ângela, e deixa tudo como esta com a Claire, ela não vai ficar chateada, eu sei.

- Tudo bem... – Me dei por vencido. – Falando na Claire... Como ela está.. Depois de ontem?

- Bem... Hoje ela acordou até animada, e saiu com a Jill.

- Hum.. E onde elas foram? – Terminei de comer as panquecas, tomando outro gole do refrigerante.

- Comprar uma casa. – Me surpreendi um pouco com a resposta.

- Então quer dizer que ela veio mesmo pra ficar?! – Ele me olhou com uma cara estranha. – Curiosidade de amigo, juro!

- É, veio sim. – Riu.

-Achei que ela fosse querer morar com você.

- Eu também achei... – Ele estava com um olhar de cão sem dono, o que para um cara do tamanho do Chris ficava um tanto... Gay, por assim dizer. – Como as crianças crescem.

-....... – Não disse nada, apenas ri.

Terminamos de comer e continuamos a conversar sobre outras coisas. Ficamos na lanchonete por mais algum tempo, até que resolvemos ir embora.

- Foi bom conversar com você Chris.

- Sempre que precisar, é só chamar.

- Até outro dia...

-Até...

Despedimos-nos e cada um foi para um lado, apesar de a minha casa ficar na mesma direção da dele, fui por outro caminho, precisava pensar um pouco e ele percebeu isso.

Estava caminhando em um parque, caminhar ao ar livre me ajudava a pensar.

Fui até uma das muitas árvores e me sentei no gramado embaixo dela, observando o local, havia muitas crianças brincando por ali.

Aquela foi a primeira vez desde que soube da gravidez da Ângela que me imaginei sendo pai. Muita coisa mudaria dali pra frente, disso tinha certeza.

* * *

Caminhava a passos rápidos pela rua, estava com um pouco de pressa e sua feição demonstrava certa preocupação. "Será que aconteceu algo?", perguntava a si mesma. "Não, notícia ruim corre rápido, ela só deve ter se perdido", tentou tranqüilizar-se.

- Droga Claire, por que não atende esse maldito celular?

Parou na calçada do outro lado da rua, quase em frente a casa que a ruiva acabara de comprar. Estava prestes a ter um colapso nervoso, quando o som de uma risada a tirou de seus pensamentos.

Guardou o celular no bolso e olhou para o outro lado da rua. Sorriu ao ver a cena, era bom saber que apesar dos últimos acontecimentos Claire não tinha se deixado abalar. A julgar pela risada, o moreno ao lado dela não era só bonito, mas era divertido também, e ela estava curiosa para saber quem era.

- Claire sua danadinha... – Riu sozinha, falando consigo mesma.

Atravessou a rua, indo até a varanda onde os dois conversavam. Pigarreou para lhes chamar atenção, coisa que conseguiu na primeira tentativa.

- Oi Jill... – A ruiva sorriu sem graça.

- Eu estava preocupada com você sabia? – Colocou as mãos na cintura, fingindo estar realmente brava.

- Desculpe, deveria ter ligado...

- Deveria mesmo... – Riu. – Mas tudo bem, você tem uma boa desculpa... – Olhou para o moreno ao lado de Claire, fazendo a mesma corar.

- Hãm.. Jill, esse aqui é o Carlos. – Apontou para o rapaz ao seu lado.

- Sou Jill Valentine, cunhada da Claire. – Sorriu, estendendo a mão para ele.

- Carlos Oliveira. – Levantou-se e apertou a mão da morena. – O futuro vizinho da Claire.

- Hum... – Ela olhou para a perna da garota, que permanecia sentada no banco. – O que houve?

- Um pequeno acidente.. – Ela riu, levantando-se do banco com a ajuda de Carlos. – Depois eu te explico melhor.

- Vocês precisam de carona para ir pra casa? – Perguntou ele.

- Não Carlos, mas obrigada, viemos de carro. – A ruiva sorriu, ainda apoiada nele.

- Eu vou buscar o carro e já volto. – A morena então saiu, deixando os dois sozinhos.

Não demorou muito até que Jill voltasse com o carro, parando em frente a casa. Claire caminhou até lá com a ajuda de Carlos, que mesmo após ela ter dito que já conseguia andar, insistiu em acompanhá-la até o carro.

- Obrigada mais uma vez, Carlos. – Sorriu, deixando que ele fechasse a porta do carro.

- Então... Vai fazer alguma coisa hoje a noite?

- Bem.. Não tenho planos pra mais tarde..

- Você não... Gostaria de sair comigo mais tarde.. Pra sei lá, comer uma pizza, ou algo do tipo?. – Ele parecia ansioso pela resposta. – Claro, se não for problema, sabe, por causa do joelho...

- Eu... – Ela não sabia ao certo o que responder, mas logo foi interrompida por Jill.

- Ela adoraria. – A morena retirou um pedaço de papel e uma caneta do porta luvas, anotando algo e entregando a ele. – Número e endereço, as oito em ponto ela estará pronta.

- Claire...? – Ele pegou o pedaço de papel que lhe fora entregue por Jill, olhando em seguida para Claire.

- Cla-claro.. As oito em ponto.. – Sorriu, estava surpresa com a atitude da cunhada.

- Então até mais tarde... – Ele sorriu, despedindo-se das duas..

- Até...

- Tchau.. – E então foram embora.

- Ok, você vai me contar TUDO, entendeu?

- Sim senhora.. – Riu.

Claire foi contando a Jill detalhe por detalhe do que aconteceu naquela manhã, desde o seu passeio até o quase atropelamento, e o surgimento de Carlos. A morena ouvia com atenção toda a história, interrompendo algumas vezes só para fazer alguma piada.

Não demorou muito para que elas chegassem ao apartamento do Chris. Jill estacionou o carro do outro lado da rua, e então ambas saíram do carro.

Atravessaram a rua, e só então a morena notou a moto da Claire estacionada próxima ao meio fio.

- O Leon deve ter passado aqui.. – A ruiva falou mais para si mesma do que para a amiga.

- Olha Claire... – Parou em frente à amiga. – Eu sei que você ainda gosta do Leon, mas você precisa deixar isso pra trás.

- Jill, eu...

- E nada melhor que um novo amor para curar um antigo... – Sorriu maliciosamente para a garota.

- Acha mesmo que eu deveria sair com o Carlos?

- E por que não?

- Ah, não sei.. Eu acabei de conhecer ele hoje..

- E nunca vai conhecê-lo melhor se não der uma chance a ele...

- Mas..

- Vai dizer que não gostou dele?

- Bem, eu gostei, ele é bem divertido...

- E muito lindo, Claire, admita.

- É.. Isso também.. – Riu sem graça.

- Então vai lá, sai com ele, transa bastante e me diz como foi depois...

- JILL! – Arregalou os olhos

- Tudo bem, só tava brincando... – Riu. – Mas é sério, da uma chance pra ele, quem sabe dessa vez você não acerta?

- Hum... – Parecia estar meio pensativa, mas logo sorriu. – Tem razão.. É hora de seguir em frente...

- Assim que se fala...

A morena sorriu, puxando a ruiva pelo braço em direção ao prédio, parecia estar com pressa, e de certa forma estava. Queria muito que anoitecesse para que Claire fosse logo para o seu "encontro", algo lhe dizia que as coisas mudariam dali pra frente, e estava animada para que isso acontecesse.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Demorei um pouco, mas ai está o 5º Capítulo! Estou terminando o 6º, mas por estar grande demais, ele será divido em duas partes.

Espero que gostem...


	6. Chapter 6 Parte I

_**Capítulo 6. – Claire's Birthday - Parte I**_

**I want a normal life**

_(Quero uma vida normal)_

**Just like a new born child**

_(Como uma criança que acaba de nascer)_

**I am a lover hater**

_(Sou uma amante do ódio)_

**I am an instigater**

_(Sou um instigador)_

**You are an oversight**

_(Você é uma descuidada)_

**Don't try to compromise**

_(Não tente comprometer)_

**I'll learn to love to hate it**

_(Eu aprenderei a amá-la e odiá-la)_

**I'm not integrated**

_(Eu não estou integrado)_

**Just call my name**

_(Só chame meu nome)_

**You'll be okay**

_(Você estará bem)_

**Your scream is buring through my veins**

_(Seu grito está queimando através da minha veia)_

**Sooner or later your gonna hate it**

_(Cedo ou tarde você vai odiá-lo)_

**Go ahead and throw your life away**

_(Vá em frente e jogue a sua vida fora)_

**Driving me under, leaving me out there**

_(Me levando pra baixo, me descartando)_

**Go ahead and throw your life away**

_(Vá em frente e jogue a sua vida fora)_

**You're like an infantile**

_(Você é infantil)_

**I knew it all the while**

_(Eu sabia disso tudo há muito tempo)_

**You sit and try to play me**

_(Você senta e tenta me controlar)_

**Just like you see on ****TV**

_(Como se assiste na TV)_

**I am an oversight**

_(Sou um descuidado)_

**Just like a parasite**

_(Como um parasita)_

**Why am I so pathetic**

_(Por que sou tão patético?)_

**I know you won't forget it**

_(Sei que você não se esquecerá)_

_**S**__**ooner Or Later - Breaking Benjamin.**_

Já haviam se passado dois meses desde o acidente da Ângela e a minha conversa com o Chris. Pensei bem no que ele tinha me dito e resolvi seguir seu conselho.

Muita coisa fazia sentido agora que sabia que Ângela estava grávida, finalmente suas alterações de humor não me deixavam tão confuso quanto antes.

Eu estava sentado no sofá assistindo a um programa qualquer que passava na TV, afinal, nem estava prestando atenção mesmo. Olhei para o calendário que ficava na parede logo a frente e sorri "25 de Março... É hoje.."

O dia de hoje seria especial, pois era o aniversário _dela. _Não sabia ao certo o que fazer se deveria vê-la, ligar ou simplesmente ignorar, mas até o fim da tarde resolveria isso.

- Bom dia amor! – Ângela tinha acabado de acordar e caminhava em minha direção, sorrindo.

- Bom dia... – Sorri também, chegando um pouco para o lado, deixando um espaço para que ela sentasse.

- O que ta assistindo? – Para minha surpresa ela sentou de lado em meu colo, apoiando os pés no espaço vazio ao meu lado.

- Não faço a menor idéia. – Ri, passando um dos braços por volta de sua cintura, segurando-a para que não caísse. – Dormiu bem?

- Maravilhosamente bem... – Encostou a cabeça em meu ombro. – Por que você estava sorrindo?

- Nada, algo engraçado que vi na TV... – Espero que ela acredite.

- Em um programa de pesca? – Ela parecia desconfiada.

- Você não faz idéia do quanto um programa de pesca pode ser engraçado... Acredite, é surpreendente... – Falei de forma meio irônica.

- Seu louco... – Riu, desencostando a cabeça do meu ombro, me dando um selinho. – Vou tomar café, você vem?

- Não, já tomei café. – Sorri, ela então se levantou e foi para a cozinha.

A manhã passou mais rápida do que imaginava, quando dei por mim, já era hora do almoço. Fui até a cozinha ver se Ângela precisava de alguma ajuda.

- Precisando de ajuda? – Encostei-me ao arco de entrada da cozinha.

- Não precisa... – Sorriu, abaixando o fogo de uma das bocas do fogão. – Quero te pedir uma coisa...

- E o que seria? – Ela parecia meio hesitante, mas logo se pronunciou.

- É que o.. – Foi interrompida pelo som da campainha.

- Vou lá atender... – Eu estava prestes a ir abrir a porta, quando senti ela segurar meu braço . – O que...?

- Deve ser o Curtis...

- Você convidou seu irmão pra vir aqui hoje e não me avisou?

- Ia fazer isso agora... – A campainha tocou novamente. – JÀ VAI!

- Maravilha... – Revirei os olhos, bufando de raiva.

- Leon, por favor, seja gentil... – Ela suplicou, largando meu braço.

- Eu vou sair...

- Mas..

- Isso não vai prestar Ângela... – Dei um beijo em sua testa, indo até a sala. – Volto mais tarde.

- Você não pode fazer um esforço, por mim? – Suspirei, pegando uma jaqueta preta no guarda casacos que ficava embaixo da escada, voltando para a cozinha.

- Não quero chatear você, então é melhor eu ir. – Peguei as chaves que estavam sobre um balcão da cozinha.

- E se ele perguntar algo?

- Inventa qualquer coisa.. Até depois... – Sai pela porta dos fundos que ficava na cozinha mesmo.

Fiquei parado próximo a uma das janelas da sala, apenas ouvindo e observando a conversa. Curtis estava na sala junto com Ângela, sua filha e esposa.

Jane, a filha de Curtis, sentou-se no sofá para assistir TV junto com a mãe, Júlia, enquanto Curtis foi para a cozinha com Ângela. Dei a volta, indo para uma das janelas da cozinha.

- E então, como vão as coisas? – Curtis puxou uma das cadeiras em volta da mesa e sentou, olhando para a irmã.

- Ótimas... – Angel sorriu, desligando todas as bocas do fogão, sentando-se também.

- Onde está o Leon?

- Ele deu uma saída, não deve demorar a voltar...

- Como ele pode te deixar sozinha?... – Balançou a cabeça para os lados – Eu disse, ele não presta, nem ao menos se importa com você.

- Curtis, por favor.. Não começa. – Ela suspirou.

- Tudo bem... – Respirou fundo. – Sabe ao menos onde ele foi?

- Não...

- Se ele não estiver te traindo, não é nada... – Naquele momento me deu uma vontade enorme de quebrar a cara dele...

- Já chega ok?.. Ele deve ter ido à casa do Chris, sei lá...

- E daí?.. Só por que ele foi à casa do Chris não significa que ele não tenha um caso...

- O que quer dizer com isso...?

- Nunca passou pela sua cabeça que o Leon e o Chris tem um caso?

- Você está insinuando que o Leon é..

- Gay! Isso mesmo.

Meu sangue ferveu naquele momento. Como aquele desgraçado ousa me chamar de gay?

- Claro que não! Você andou fumando o que? – Ela estava indignada com aquilo, e não era para menos.

- Nada... Mas vai dizer que isso não tem fundamento?

- Não!

- Claro que tem... O Chris é o único amigo que o Leon tem, e eles se conhecem desde a infância. Pode ser amor gay incubado.

Ele falava como se em toda minha vida eu só tivesse conhecido o Chris. Como se a Ada e até mesmo a Claire nunca tivesse existido... Se bem que ele não sabe delas. Enfim, continuo com vontade de matar esse cretino.

- Por Deus.. O Leon teve uma amiga de infância também Curtis...

- Pra brincar de Barbie Não é?..Continuo achando ele gay.

- Aff... Ela era irmã do Chris se não me engano...

- Qual o nome dela?

- Não me lembro, acho que era Clara, alguma coisa assim.

"Clara? De onde ela tirou esse nome?" Pensei.

- Você já a viu alguma vez?

- Não, mas...

- Então pronto isso não prova nada...

- O Chris tem namorada.

- Você já a..

- Sim, já a vi e até conversei com ela.

- Ele pode ter pagado uma...

- Chega Curtis! – Ângela bateu na mesa com uma das mãos. – Vamos mudar de assunto.

- Tudo bem Ângela. – Ele se deu por vencido. – Vamos almoçar, que tal?

- Ótima idéia.

Ângela foi até a sala chamar a cunhada e a sobrinha, enquanto Curtis arrumava a mesa.

Sai dali logo em seguida, estava prestes a voar pela janela direto no pescoço dele, e com a raiva que eu estava com certeza ele sairia dali direto para o cemitério.

Aquele era um dia frio, o céu estava cinzento, poucos raios de Sol atravessavam as nuvens carregadas, o que tornava o dia agradável. Eu particularmente adorava o frio, me trazia boas recordações.. Lembranças de quando eu ainda era criança e não precisava me preocupar tanto quanto agora.

Estava caminhando sem rumo, não tinha a menor idéia de onde estava indo, e sem nenhuma pressa de voltar para casa. Atravessei a rua e me deparei com uma cafeteria logo na esquina, como não tinha nada melhor para fazer, resolvi ir até lá.

Assim que entrei no local o aroma de café fresco invadiu meus pulmões, fazendo minha barriga roncar alto, só ai lembrei de que não havia comido mais nada desde o café da manhã.

Procurei uma mesa vazia e me sentei, uma garçonete já de idade veio me atender. Fiz o pedido e fiquei vasculhando o local com os olhos, encontrei uma figura conhecida próxima ao balcão. Assoviei, atraindo alguns olhares para mim, incluindo o ser próximo ao balcão, que ao me ver veio caminhando em minha direção.

- Quem é vivo sempre aparece!

- Eu que o diga Chris. – Ele sentou do outro lado da mesa. – Andou sumido.

- Eu? Você quem anda entocado em casa. – Riu. – E aí, como vão as coisas com a Ângela?

- Estão indo bem, to aprendendo a lidar com as alterações de humor dela.

- Então por que está aqui a essa hora? – Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, como se duvidasse.

- Uma palavra, seis letras: Curtis.

- Se fodeu meu amigo!

- Como você é otimista...

- Não tem de que... – A senhora veio entregar meu pedido, anotando o do Chris e saindo em seguida. – Quer dizer que estava com medo de enfrentar "a fera"? – Ele riu.

- Nem era isso, só não queria chatear a Ângela brigando com o irmão dela.

- Era só não brigar com ele.

- Estamos falando do Curtis, é uma missão impossível não entrar em qualquer tipo de conflito com ele. – Bebi um gole do chocolate quente que havia pedido, adorava essa bebida em dia de frio.

- Qual é, o cara não deve ser tão ruim assim!

- Ele me odeia.

- Não ta exagerando um pouco..?

- Chris, ele acha que sou gay... – A garçonete havia acabado de voltar, trazendo consigo o Cappuccino do Chris, indo embora em seguida.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... – Ele caiu na risada, fazendo com que olhassem para nós.

- Você acha engraçado não é?

- Mas é claro... – Ele respirou fundo.

- Vamos ver se vai rir disso: ele acha que temos um caso.

- O QUÊ? – E mais uma vez todos os olhares estavam voltados para nós.

- De acordo com ele, temos uma paixão gay encubada.. – Falei baixo para que ninguém ouvisse.

- Eu odeio seu cunhado.

- Bem vindo ao clube.

- Como ele pode pensar isso de mim? – Ele parecia indignado com aquilo. – De você tudo bem, mas de mim?

- Como assim "de você tudo bem..". O que quer dizer com isso? – Agora era eu quem estava indignado.

-Err, nada.

- Fala Chris...

- Certo... – Ele respirou fundo mais uma vez. – É que as vezes você parece meio afeminado, se é que me entende.

- Não, eu não entendo. – Cruzei os braços.

- Já sei... – Ele fez uma pausa, mas logo continuou. – Cara, seu cabelo ta diferente, ta com um certo "brilho". O que você fez?

- Sério que ta legal? – Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente. – Meu cabeleireiro fez um "novo corte" pra tirar um pouco o volume e me recomendou outro reparador de pontas, até mudei o shampoo por...

- Viu o que eu disse? – Só ai me dei conta do que estava falando...

- Hey! Isso é jogo sujo!

- Não é! Por isso que eu disse que você estava meio afeminado.

- Ok, vamos mudar de assunto..

- Tudo bem. – Ele riu. – Já sabe se é menino ou menina?

- Ainda não, a Ângela quer manter o suspense..

- Você acha que é qual dos dois?

- Menina, é só uma palpite.

Continuamos a conversar, a maioria dos assuntos era besteira. Terminamos de tomar as bebidas, e ai me lembrei de algo que queria perguntar a ele...

- Então Chris... – Pigarreei – Hoje é aniversário da Claire, não é?

- É sim.. E..?

- E o que?

- O quer mais quer perguntar?

- Sabe se... Ela vai fazer alguma coisa?

- Tipo festa?

- Isso...

- Não, nada.. – Ele não sabia mentir...

- Qual é, fala sério...

- Estou falando sério.

- Uhum... – Fiquei pensando por um instante – Já que não vai ter festa, onde vão comemorar o aniversário dela?

- Na casa da mãe do... - Ele estava quase falando. – Não adianta, não vou falar.

- Nem precisa, você já disse o que eu queria saber... – Sorri.

- Merda.

- Só me diz uma coisa, por que eu não posso ir?

- Não é uma boa idéia.

- E por que não?

- As coisas estão muito "recentes" ainda, não seria uma boa você aparecer lá com a Ângela.

- Mas eu não preciso ir com a Ângela, posso ir sozinho.

- E o que você vai dizer a Ângela? – Pensei um pouco.

- É verdade, mas eu posso dar um jeito e..

- Leon, esquece. Você não pode ir.

- Mas é o aniversário dela..

- Eu digo a ela que te encontrei e que você mandou lembranças.

- Eu quero ir... – Eu estava parecendo uma criança, e o Chris era o pai chato que nunca deixava nada.

- Não e pronto. – Ele retirou a jaqueta, deixando-a sobre a mesa, levantando. – Vou ao banheiro, e desista dessa idéia louca.

- Hunf.

Esperei ele sair da mesa e fui checar a jaqueta. Algumas pessoas me olhavam meio de lado, estranhando minha atitude. Ignorei os olhares e continuei a vasculhar a jaqueta, acabei encontrando o celular dele, e assim que puxei o aparelho, um pedaço de papel veio junto.

Peguei o pedaço de papel e o desdobrei, sorrindo de canto ao ler o que estava escrito. Provavelmente aquele era o endereço de onde seria a "festa" de aniversário da Claire. Tirei meu celular do bolso, salvando no aparelho o endereço, guardando rapidamente o papel e o celular de volta no bolso da jaqueta do Chris. Mão demorou muito para que ele voltasse para a mesa.

- Chris, sobre a festa... – Ele sentou na cadeira.

- Não adianta, a resposta ainda é a mesma.

- Tudo bem, eu não vou.

- E não adianta insistir... Espera, o que você disse?

- Que eu não vou, desisti de ir...

- Não achei que seria fácil assim.. Ainda bem que não precisei te bater, nem nada do tipo pra você mudar de idéia.

- Você... Me bateria mesmo? – Arregalei os olhos, fazendo ele rir.

- É brincadeira... Mas seria uma boa opção.

- Chris, sem terror psicológico ok?

- Ta, parei.

Pedi para a senhora garçonete que nos atendeu para fechar a conta. Ela voltou em pouco tempo com o valor, cada um pagou metade e Chris ainda lhe deu uma boa gorjeta.

Quando estávamos prestes a nos levantarmos para sair, uma moça que estava na mesa atrás da nossa, se aproximou, falando em um tom de voz baixo, mas alto o bastante para que entendêssemos o que ela falava.

- Eu acho que vocês deveriam resolver de uma vez os seus conflitos...

- Como? – Perguntei, não fazia idéia do que ela estava falando.

- Ouvi parte da conversa, sem querer é claro, e acho que vocês formam um casal tão bonito... – O filho da mãe do Chris queria rir, mas estava segurando o riso.

- Olha moça...

- Era isso que eu estava falando pra ele! – Chris resolveu se pronunciar, mas pelo jeito era só pra sacanear mesmo.

- Sei que é difícil para os gays assumirem um companheiro em público hoje em dia, e é por isso que admiro a coragem de vocês! – Ela sorriu, parecia contente com aquilo que dizia. – Mas não deixem que atrapalhem o amor de vocês!

- Sim moça... Obrigado pela ajuda, nós vamos fazer uma terapia de casal, não é querido? – Ele falou, me olhando de um jeito realmente gay, segurando minha mão que estava sobre a mesa.

- Sim docinho, nós vamos. – Falei de um jeito mais feminino, piscando para ele. Resolvi entrar na brincadeira, a merda já estava feita, então não tinha como piorar.

- Que maravilha! – Ela parecia emocionada com a situação.

De repente ouvimos aplausos ecoando por toda cafeteria. Foi ai que me toquei, o nosso tom de voz não estava mais tão baixo assim, e agora toda cafeteria já sabia do meu "conflito amoroso" com o Chris, e aplaudia a nossa "reconciliação". Logo quando eu achava que não podia piorar.

Saímos sob aplausos e gritos de "Viva o amor gay" da cafeteria. Graças ao Chris nunca mais poderia voltar lá, e eu tinha adorado do chocolate quente dali. Quando chegamos na esquina, paramos de andar, e ele então começou a rir.

- Foi demais... Viu a cara do pessoal?

- Porra Chris, graças a você nunca mais vou poder voltar lá!

- Calma "querido", não fica bravo, ou eu conto tudo pro nosso terapeuta! – Ele continuava a rir, debochando da minha cara.

- ... – Apenas revirei os olhos, fazendo-o rir ainda mais.

- Ok, eu parei. Sério mesmo.

- Hunf.. – Ele olhou para o relógio no pulso esquerdo.

- Cara, eu preciso ir.

- Mas já?

- Eu marquei de encontrar a Jill, e já to meio atrasado.

- Então é melhor ir, ela detesta esperar.

- A gente se vê por ai...

- Certo.

Despedimos-nos e ele foi embora. Decidi tomar o rumo de casa também, talvez o Curtis já tivesse ido embora, ele não costumava ficar muito tempo lá.

Liguei para casa pra ter certeza de que ele já tinha ido embora, era melhor prevenir do que remediar. O telefone chamava e chamava, mas ninguém atendia provavelmente Ângela havia saído junto com o irmão e a família dele, então a casa estava livre.

Caminhei calmamente o trajeto de volta, estava pensando se deveria mesmo ir ao aniversário da Claire, ainda tinha tempo para pensar no que dizer e em como agir caso fosse. Não demorou muito para que eu chegasse em casa.

Dei uma conferida pela janela antes de entrar, queria ter certeza de que a casa estava vazia. Parecia não haver ninguém lá então dei a volta e abri a porta, a casa estava mesmo vazia. Bati a porta e caminhei até as escadas, subindo e indo até o quarto, me jogando na cama.

Quando estava prestes a pegar no sono, ouvi um barulho vindo das escadas, pareciam passos. Ignorei, deveria ser apenas Ângela que havia chegado. De repente, a porta abriu, mas eu permaneci de olhos fechados, provavelmente ela veria que eu estava "dormindo" e me deixaria em paz.

- Eu disse que ele já deveria ter chegado! – Com certeza essa era a voz da Ângela.

- Mas é um preguiçoso mesmo.. Eu te avisei que ele não prestava Ângela. – Que inferno, pensei que tinha me livrado dele.

- Chega Curtis.. Ele é o pai do meu filho ok?

- E daí? Podemos dar um jeito nisso rapidinho!

Devo ter jogado merda na cruz para merecer isso. Eu mal tinha acordado e já estava de mal humor.. Se bem que eu nem ao menos cochilei, mas a questão não era essa, eu estava de mau humor e pronto. Respirei fundo e me sentei na cama, olhando para a porta onde os dois estavam.

- Já acordei.

- Desculpe ter te acordado amor.

- Desculpa o escambal, tava mais do que na hora desse traste acordar.

- Curtis, por que você não vai para o inferno?

- Só vou pra lá "cunhadinho" – ele ironizou a palavra. – depois de você.

- Seu filho..

- Chega vocês dois! Que inferno, é sempre a mesma coisa quando se encontram. – Ela acendeu a luz, fechei os olhos no mesmo instante, aquela claridade me incomodava.

Nós dois ficamos quietos, era extremamente perigoso quando ela ficava irritada.

- Enfim, Leon, preciso que me faça um favor.. – Seu tom de voz mudara rapidamente de um tom agressivo para um mais suave.

- Que seria...? – Abri os olhos, encarando-a.

- Lembra aquele meu par de sapatos novos?

- Qual deles? – Eram MUITOS os pares.

- O que eu usei apenas uma vez. – Fiquei com uma cara de interrogação, deixando que ela continuasse. – O par de sapatos vermelhos, Leon.

- Vermelho cereja, que estão no alto do closet?

- Isso!

- Oh... – Levantei da cama e me espreguicei, indo na direção do closet, que ficava a alguns passos da cama, do lado esquerdo. – Mas pra que você os quer?

- Vou dar de presente para Júlia.

Curtis já não estava mais ao lado de Ângela, ele havia descido para chamar sua mulher, só não sei para que. Abri o closet, pegando a que ficava guardada lá dentro, desdobrando-a até que ela ficasse "montada", subindo na mesma.

Fiquei procurando a bendita caixa dos sapatos dentre as diversas outras caixas que havia naquela prateleira.

- Achei! – Peguei a caixa que estava no meio de outras duas, olhando para Ângela em seguida. Só ai percebi que ela não estava sozinha, Jane estava com ela.

- Tio Leon... – A menina de longos cabelos castanhos claros se aproximava de onde eu estava, parando na porta do closet.

- Sim? – Olhei ara ela, sorrindo. Apesar de ser filha do energúmeno chamado Curtis, ela era uma boa garota.

- É verdade que o Sr. é gay? – Ela perguntou de forma inocente.

- Claro que não! – Respondi de olhos arregalados. Ângela estava imóvel na porta do quarto, sem saber do que fazer.

- É que o papai disse... – Não deixei que ela terminasse de falar.

- Olha Jane, nem tudo que seu pai fala sobre mim é verdade.

- Ah.. Então também é mentira que o Sr. já foi Miss da parada gay no Brasil né?

Estava prestes a fazer um discurso dizendo muitas coisas ruins sobre o pai dela. Mas na hora que fui descer da escada, por estar irritado demais, pisei em falso, e quando fui tentar me segurar em uma das prateleiras do closet, ela cedeu, fazendo com que a prateleira de baixo também caísse.

Resultado: Cai em cima da escada, fazendo com que a caixa de sapato voasse para perto de onde Ângela estava, e todas as coisas que estavam sobre as prateleiras ficaram por cima de mim. Fui "soterrado" vivo por um monte de muamba.

Não faço idéia de quanto tempo fiquei desacordado, provavelmente tinha morrido e fui parar no inferno, porque a visão que eu tive quando estava abrindo os olhos era a do Capeta. Estava com a vista meio embaçada, mas podia jurar que vi alguns chifres na cabeça dessa criatura esquisita. Engraçado como o Capeta era parecido com o Curtis.. Até o bafo de cebola com alho era o mesmo...

- Já não chega você me atormentar na Terra, tem que me perseguir no inferno? – Falei meio grogue.

- Do que ele ta falando? – Parecia ser a voz da Ângela.

E mais uma vez o Capeta colocou a cara perto do meu rosto, e aquele bafo me fazia ter ânsia de vômito. Incrível como até a voz dele era parecia com a do Curtis.. Acho que vou pagar os meus pecados com um Capeta igual ao meu cunhado, é carma demais.

- Porra Leon, levanta.

Ele me segurou pela gola da camisa e me sacudiu freneticamente. Foi ai que eu percebi, eu não havia morrido e ido para o inferno, o que por um lado era bom, porque não iria agüentar um Capeta igualzinho ao Curtis, e por outro lado era ruim, porque teria que aturar meu cunhado por mais um tempo.

- Se você parar de me sacudir, eu ficaria grato e não vomitaria na sua cara.

No mesmo instante ele me largou. Por sorte não bati com a cabeça no chão, e sim em um travesseiro que havia ali. Tanto Curtis quanto Ângela se afastaram enquanto eu me sentava aos poucos no chão, ainda estava meio zonzo.

- Curtis, eu acho melhor você ir agora... O Leon precisa descansar.. – Ângela pediu gentilmente, caminhando até a porta enquanto fazia sinal para que o irmão a acompanhasse.

Ele me lançou um olhar fulminante e logo depois seguiu Ângela, murmurando algo que não consegui entender e nem fazia questão. Respirei fundo, desviando olhar para as caixas que estavam caídas no chão do quarto, até que uma delas me chamou a atenção.

Era uma caixa pequena de madeira envernizada, deveria ter quase uns 13 anos. Levantei-me e fui até ela, segurando-a entre as mãos. Ao ouvir passos se aproximando do quarto, escondi a caixa embaixo da cama, mais tarde poderia ver melhor o que tinha lá dentro.

Depois de algum tempo Curtis já havia ido embora e eu consegui me recuperar daquele tombo. Esperei até que Ângela fosse deitar para pegar a caixa, com o maior cuidado possível para que ela não acordasse. Fui direto para a sala em seguida, e então finalmente pude abrir aquela caixa sem que ela ficasse me fazendo inúmeras perguntas. Fazia tanto tempo que não mexia ali que já não me lembrava das coisas que havia lá.

Destampei a caixa e me sentei no chão, começando a retirar os itens que tinham lá dentro. Não encontrei nada além de algumas fotos antigas, e quando estava prestes a guardar tudo novamente, algo me chamou atenção: era pequeno, de metal e cintilava perante a luz da lâmpada.

Peguei o objeto que estava sob algumas fotos e o olhei mais de perto. "_Como pude esquecer?_" Ri de mim mesmo ao olhar mais de perto o anel. Ainda me lembrava do dia que dei isso a "_ela_".


	7. Chapter 6 Parte II

_**Claire's Birthday – Parte II.**_

_**~ Flashback **__**ON**___

_Se tudo isso for um sonho  
Não me deixe acordar  
Mas se isso tudo for verdade  
Te peço por favor, não deixe acabar_

Faz de conta que é um filme com final feliz  
Que de tudo vamos escapar  
E mesmo que eu não seja um príncipe  
Você sempre vai ser minha Cinderela

Longe de você é triste  
O mundo inteiro não existe  
Como será que você foi transformar  
Minha vida em mágica, mágica

Faz de conta que é um filme com final feliz  
Que de tudo vamos escapar  
E mesmo que eu não seja um príncipe  
Você sempre vai ser minha Cinderela

Você sempre vai ser  
Você sempre vai ser  
Você sempre vai  
Sempre vai  
Sempre vai ser  
Você sempre vai ser minha Cinderela

_**Cinderela – Libra.**_

Era uma tarde de domingo ensolarada, mas apesar disso não estava tão quente assim. O parque de diversões tinha uma movimentação razoável naquele dia, havia várias crianças correndo de um lado para o outro. Algumas estavam apenas brincando, enquanto outras fugiam dos pais.

Próximo a uma barraquinha de cachorro quente, um rapaz de cabelos pretos e curtos, que aparentava ter pelo menos 15 anos, conversava com uma menina de longos cabelos castanho-avermelhados que estava preso em uma trança, e um menino de cabelo louro escuro, de tamanho médio, mas cortado na parte de trás, deixando apenas a frente um pouco cumprida.

- Olha Claire, eu sei que hoje é seu aniversário, e é por isso que vou deixar você andar pelo parque todo sozinha com o Leon.

O moreno estava agachado para poder ficar na mesma altura das duas crianças. Seus olhos castanhos olhavam diretamente nos azuis da ruivinha, que cintilavam perante suas palavras.

- Jura Chris?

- Sim, juro!

- Vamos poder ir onde quisermos? – O loirinho perguntou, demonstrando o mesmo entusiasmo que a garota.

- Pode.. Mas eu quero ver vocês daqui a quatro horas pra irmos embora. – Ele retirou alguns trocados da carteira e entregou ao garoto, que guardou no bolso logo em seguida.

- OK! – Falaram em uníssono e dispararam pelo parque.

Aquele dia era especial para Claire, já que estava completando 8 anos. Ela e Leon passaram a tarde inteira indo de brinquedo em brinquedo, o que os resultou em um enorme cansaço no fim do dia.

Já exaustos, caminharam até uma máquina de doces que havia ali perto, e enquanto Claire se sentava em um pequeno gramado, Leon foi até a máquina, voltando com apenas dois chicletes.

- Foi só isso que conseguiu? – Ela parecia decepcionada ao olhar o chiclete que o loiro estendia em sua direção, mas mesmo assim pegou o doce.

- Foi o que deu pra conseguir com o restinho do dinheiro. – Ele riu, se sentando ao lado dela no gramado, abrindo a embalagem do chiclete e colocando o mesmo na boca.

- Ah... Vamos ter que procurar o Chris, já ta ficando tarde. – Ela mastigava o chiclete após terminar a frase.

- Uhum... – Olhou para o pedaço de papel que segurava na mão esquerda, junto com um objeto. – Claire...

- Hum?. – Virou para poder encará-lo.

- Eu tenho que te dar algo.

- O que?

- Seu presente de aniversário. – Sorriu. – Então fecha os olhos.

- Mas o que é? – Ela suspirou e fechou os olhos.

- Se eu contar perde a graça. – ele segurou uma das mãos dela e colocou o objeto ali,

dando um beijo em uma de suas bochechas. – Feliz aniversário!

- O-obrigada... – Abriu os olhos e sorriu, corando levemente após receber o beijo no rosto. Olhou para o objeto em sua mão e depois para o garoto. – Um anel?

- Isso. – Mantinha o sorriso no rosto. – Eu sei que veio de um chiclete... Mas eu prometo que quando formos mais velhos e eu tiver um emprego.. Te dou um de verdade.

- Iguais aqueles que passam no comercial da TV?

- Sim!

- Obrigada Leon. – Sorriu, apertando o anel em uma das mãos e abraçando o garoto.

Permaneceram abraçados por alguns instantes, e quando se afastaram, a menina olhou para ele.

- Hm.. Leon.. ?

- O que foi?

- O que você quis me dizer com esse anel?

- Ah... Bem, é que eu vi nos filmes que quando um cara gosta de uma garota e quer ficar com ela... – Estava meio encabulado, mas logo continuou. - Ele da um anel, e no final eles se casam...

- Entendi... – Seu rosto estava tão vermelho quanto a cor de seus cabelos. Ela desviou o olhar para o chão, falando baixo. – Eu também gosto de você...

Leon corou e mirou o gramado abaixo de si ao ouvir o que Claire acabara de lhe contar, mas nada disse em resposta.

Ficaram naquele silêncio durante algum tempo, talvez porque não soubessem o que dizer, afinal, eram apenas crianças, como conseguiriam descrever o que sentiam se nem ao menos sabiam o que significava a palavra _amor_?

Quando Leon finalmente estava se levantando, uma sombra surgiu atrás de si, assustando-o e fazendo com que caísse na grama.

- Eu procurei vocês pelo parque inteiro!

Chris, o irmão mais velho de Claire reclamava enquanto dava a volta para ficar de frente com os dois.

- Estávamos indo agora te procurar. – Leon disse em defesa.

- Sei...

- Como se você estivesse mesmo preocupado.. – Claire rebateu, levantando-se para ficar na mesma altura que o irmão, algo que era inútil.

- E estava, que tipo de irmão acha que eu sou?

- O tipo que deixa duas crianças sozinhas pra ficar se pegando com uma loira. – O menino dizia, levantando-se também.

- Droga, vocês...

- Sim, vimos, e se você for brigar com a gente, eu digo a mamãe que você nos abandonou no parque. – A garota cruzou os braços.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte... Se vocês dois ficarem de bico fechado, eu trago vocês aqui de novo.

- Trato feito! – Ambos concordaram.

- Então vamos.

Seguiram para casa ao entardecer, Claire estava mais feliz que antes... Aquele foi o melhor aniversário que já teve.

_**~ 8 anos depois... ~**_

Mais um dia comum e entediante de aula. Ela contava os minutos, segundos e até os milésimos para saída, não aguentava mais ficar dentro daquela sala, todo aquele barulho a irritava, estava prestes a surtar.

Olhou pela janela e suspirou, era incrível como o tempo demorava a passar naquela aula, talvez porque fosse a última. Era um dia de sol e os pássaros cantavam lá fora, apesar de não estar quente, era um dia agradável. Ela estava imersa em seus pensamentos.

Virou-se rapidamente ao ser atingida por algo, que logo identificara como uma bolinha de papel. Estreitou os olhos, olhando a sua volta para encontrar quem havia lhe atingido com aquilo. Quando seus olhos azuis se encontraram com um par de olhos verdes cintilantes, ela sorriu. Tinha encontrado o dono, ou melhor, a dona da bolinha de papel.

- Abre...

Foi a única coisa que conseguiu entender devido a todo aquele barulho. E foi isso mesmo que fez, abriu a bolinha de papel, lendo o que estava escrito.

"_Ele te convidou para o baile_?  
Becca. "

Quando tirou a caneta de dentro do estojo para responder, o sinal tocou. Sorriu, aliviada por finalmente estar saindo daquele inferno. Guardou rapidamente suas coisas na mochila, e quando passou pela porta, "alguém" a puxou.

- Então, responde.

- Ok... – Suspirou, encarando os olhos verdes da morena, que brilhavam de curiosidade naquele instante. – Não.

- Merda!

Rebecca Chambers, 16 anos, cabelos curtos de cor castanho claro, olhos verdes e estatura mediana. Essa era a melhor amiga de Claire desde a quinta série, onde a conhecera quando ela se mudou para perto de sua casa. Apesar de pequena, a morena era bastante empolgada e costumava contagiar a todos com sua empolgação.

- Ah Becca, você sabe que ele deve levar a Ashley, afinal de contas...

- Ela é a namorada dele.. ECA. – A morena fez uma cara de nojo, o que acabou fazendo Claire rir.

Elas caminhavam tranquilamente pela escola, conversando sobre coisas "normais" enquanto seguiam para os portões. Ao se aproximarem da entrada, foram surpreendidas por um par de braços que envolveram os ombros da ruiva, fazendo com que ela corasse imediatamente.

- As garotas da minha vida...

- Leon, que susto droga! – Rebecca esbravejou, batendo o pé no chão.

Leon riu, dando um beijo no rosto de Claire, que permanecia calada, e desfazendo o "abraço" na ruiva, foi em direção a Rebecca.

- Beckinha amor, não fica com ciúmes! – Ele puxou a morena e a abraçou, balançando de um lado para o outro.

- Idiota, vou ficar zonza! – Desfez o abraço, fazendo tanto o garoto quanto a ruiva rirem.

Por mais que ele sempre fizesse algo desse tipo, Claire nunca deixava de corar perto dele.

- Vamos embora logo!

- Por quê? - Claire finalmente se pronunciou, olhando para o garoto com certa curiosidade.

- Não quero que a Ashley me encontre,,,

- Deixa de besteira Leon.. Ela viu você passar? – Rebecca perguntou.

- Não, mas ela tem um radar, costuma me achar sempre.

- Qual é, não pode ser... – A morena nem teve tempo de terminar a frase, pois uma voz fina e esganiçada a interrompeu.

- LEON HONEY... ME ESPERA! – Ashley gritava enquanto tentava ultrapassar as pessoas a sua frente.

- Medo... – As duas garotas falaram juntas.

Leon nem ao menos olhou para trás e sem pensar duas vezes, segurou a mão de cada uma e as puxou desesperado até o portão. Elas não tiveram outra escolha a não ser acompanhá-lo. Quando finalmente estavam a uma distância considerada "segura" da escola, pararam de correr.

- Caralho.. Leon... Pra.. que.. tudo... isso? – Rebecca falava ofegante, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos.

- Eu...não..queria falar..com..ela – Respondeu, também ofegante.

Claire derrubou a mochila no chão e em seguida se sentou, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Da próxima vez nos deixe fora das suas confusões... – Advertiu a morena.

- Não posso prometer nada.. – Claire lançou um olhar feio para o loiro. – Mas é verdade!

Ficaram parados ali durante alguns instantes para descansar, e quando finalmente recuperaram o fôlego, tomaram o rumo de casa.

- Eu não entendo... – Rebecca começou. – Se você não gosta dela, porque estão namorando?

- Foi ela quem começou com essa história.. – Leon se justificou.

- E você não terminou por quê? – Claire perguntou curiosa.

- Acredite, eu tentei. – Ele suspirou. – Mas ela não me escuta.

- É um banana mesmo. – A morena comentou, fazendo a amiga rir e o garoto a olhar de cara feia.

- Mas a Becca tem razão...

Leon lançou um olhar de "até você Claire", e fez um biquinho em seguida, o que deixou a ruiva sem graça mais uma vez.

- Para de fazer essa cara! – Rebecca falou, dando um tapa na nuca do garoto.

- Ouch! – Resmungou, massageando o local com a mão esquerda.

- Falando sério agora. – Claire começou. – O que pretende fazer?

- Com o que?

- Em relação a Ashley, sua anta! – A morena completou.

- Ah, sei lá, depois eu vejo isso.

- Você vai levar ela pro baile? – Ela perguntou, fazendo a ruiva arregalar os olhos.

- Nem vou naquela merda... Bailes são perda de tempo.

O rosto de Claire demonstrou uma leve decepção diante das palavras dele. Mas antes que Rebecca pudesse sugerir alguma coisa, Leon parou e sorriu, acenando para elas. Só ai percebeu que já estavam na rua onde moravam.

- Vejo vocês amanhã...

- Até amanhã. – Responderam juntas, olhando o garoto atravessar a rua e ir até uma casa azul escura do outro lado e entrar.

Passaram por mais duas casas e pararam, Claire olhou para Rebecca, despedindo-se da garota, e então seguiu para sua casa, que ficava logo ao lado da casa dela.

_**Dia seguinte...**_

- Claire, vamos chegar atrasadas desse jeito!

- Eu sei, mas não to achando!

Claire revirava o armário de casaco que ficava embaixo da escada, procurava por seu casaco favorito, enquanto Rebecca a esperava ao lado do sofá.

- Procurando por isso?

Uma voz masculina chamou a atenção da ruiva, que imediatamente olhou para cima, vendo seu irmão descer as escadas com um casaco azul marinho nas mãos, entregando a ela.

- Chris, você achou! – Sorriu ao receber o casaco.

- A mamãe colocou pra lavar.

- Obrigada. – Vestiu o agasalho, indo em direção a amiga.

- Claire, nós precisamos ir! – Rebecca falava impaciente, olhando para o relógio em seu pulso.

- Estão atrasadas não é?.. Posso dar uma carona.. Claro, se a Claire não se importar.

- Por que ela se importaria? – A morena perguntou curiosa.

- Ela não gosta que eu a leve pra escola..

- Ok, só dessa vez... – Falou meio sem jeito. – Becca, pode ir chamar o Leon?

- Certo, eu não demoro.

Rebecca concordou e saiu pela porta da frente. Atravessou a rua correndo até a casa do garoto, que estava acabando de sair.

- Leon, anda!

- Achei que vocês não fossem pra escola. – Ele olhou sobre os ombros dela. – Cadê a

Claire?

- Em casa.

- Hm?

- O Chris vai dar uma carona pra gente.. Vamos logo!

- Ok, to indo!

Leon bateu a porta da casa e seguiu Rebecca até a casa de Claire, que os aguardava na calçada enquanto seu irmão tirava o carro da garagem. Ele sorriu ao ver a ruiva, cumprimentando-a com um leve aceno de cabeça, que foi correspondido por ela.

Alguns minutos depois Chris já havia retirado o carro da garagem e os três já tinham entrado no veículo. O tempo estava nublado e fazia frio naquela manhã, mas isso não desanimava nem um Rebecca, pelo contrário, ela parecia ficar ainda mais animada em dias assim.

Não demorou muito para chegarem a escola, por sorte não moravam longe, e graças a carona de Chris, conseguiram chegar a tempo. Todos os olhares se voltaram para eles, principalmente depois que o irmão de Claire desceu do carro, atraindo a atenção de várias garotas que estavam por ali.

- Boa aula pra vocês! – Chris acenou, observando eles entrarem.

Claire fingiu que não ouviu, passando rapidamente pelos portões da escola, sendo seguida por Rebecca e Leon. Durante o caminho até a sala, podia ouvir os comentários das garotas sobre um certo moreno que tinha aparecido na escola a alguns instantes. Ela sabia que se tratava de seu irmão e rezava mentalmente para que ninguém descobrisse.

- Vejo vocês depois! – Leon disse após deixar as duas na porta da sala.

- Até o intervalo... – Claire respondeu enquanto via ele se afastar.

- ...

Rebecca nada disse, estava estática ao lado de Claire, olhando um rapaz moreno se aproximar de Leon para cumprimentá-lo. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha quando o garoto olhou na direção em que as duas estavam e acenou.

- Depois eu que fico com cara de trouxa quando vejo o Leon. – Claire riu, acenando para o garoto.

- Ah, pelo menos eu não fico vermelha perto dele. – Sorriu, acenando também.

- Cala a boca Becca! – Respondeu, entrando na sala.

- Há, agora doeu né? – Riu, acompanhando a ruiva para dentro da sala.

*~* **Hora do Intervalo.** *~*

Claire e Rebecca caminhavam tranquilamente pelo pátio da escola enquanto conversavam. A ruiva sorriu ao ver Leon de longe, que estava sentado em um banco próximo a uma árvore e acenava para elas.

- Achei que vocês não viriam..

O loiro disse enquanto chegava mais para o lado, deixando um espaço para que elas se sentassem.

- Estávamos na dúvida. – Rebecca respondeu, sentando-se ao lado de Claire, que havia sentado próximo a Leon.

- Dúvida? – Ele perguntou confuso.

- É, se suportaríamos ver sua cara feia antes da saída.

- Sem graça, hunf.

Claire apenas riu da situação.

- Sua moral com as garotas anda meio baixa, haha.

Rebecca desviou o olhar ao ouvir aquela voz que lhe era tão familiar, sorrindo ao encarar o rapaz que se aproximava de onde estavam.

- Qual é Billy, não começa você também. – Leon reclamou.

- Bom dia garotas! – O moreno ignorou completamente o que o loiro havia lhe dito, sentando-se ao lado de Rebecca.

- Bom dia... – Claire e Rebecca responderam juntas, iniciando outra conversa.

Billy Coen, 18 anos, cabelo curto de cor castanho escuro, 1,78cm de altura, porte atlético e um belo par de olhos azuis. Esse provavelmente era o melhor amigo de Leon, e o cara pelo qual Rebecca era apaixonada desde a sétima série.

Apesar da aparência rebelde e seu jeito meio "marrento", Billy possuía um bom comportamento, mas não era do tipo que levava desaforo pra casa, e graças às aulas de boxe e o treinamento militar que seu pai lhe dava nos fins de semana, nunca perdia uma briga. Talvez por isso ninguém arrumasse confusão com ele, ou com algum de seus amigos.

Ao longe, uma garota observava a conversa do pequeno grupo, não parecia estar nem um pouco satisfeita ao ver aquela cena, julgando pela expressão furiosa em seu rosto enquanto se aproximava deles.

- Então, sobre o que vocês tanto riem? – Ela perguntou após se aproximar, abraçando Leon pelas costas e apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro esquerdo.

Claire encolheu-se um pouco no banco, o que foi rapidamente percebido por Rebecca. Billy suspirou, sendo o primeiro a se pronunciar.

- O que faz aqui projeto fracassado de Barbie?

Claire e Rebecca riram baixinho ao ouvir o que ele disse, fazendo a garota lançar-lhes um olhar de desgosto.

- Eu vim ver o meu namorado. – Ela enfatizou as duas últimas palavras, fixando os olhos em Claire.

- Ótimo você já viu.. Agora pode ir. – O moreno falou impaciente.

- Leon... – A garota falava em um tom de voz manhoso, desviando o olhar para o namorado. – Diz pra eles o quanto você me ama e o quanto eu sou linda..

-... – O loiro nada respondia, sua atenção parecia estar em outro lugar, ele definitivamente estava em "outro mundo".

- Leon?...

Claire estava escorada em Rebecca, que assim como ela, se segurava para não rir, diferente de Billy, que estava gargalhando até não poder mais. Ashley juntou todo o ar que conseguiu em seus pulmões, gritando logo em seguida.

- LEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON...

O garoto tirou rapidamente os fones de ouvido, estava escutando uma música do Guns N' Roses no último volume. Ela tinha conseguido assustá-lo com aquele grito.

- Ah, Ashley.. O que você quer? – Ele perguntava com a maior tranqüilidade do mundo ao olhar para a garota, que parecia estar furiosa com ele naquele momento.

Ashley Graham, 16 anos. Estatura mediana, cabelo louro claro, até a altura dos ombros e olhos cor de mel. Considerada por Claire e Rebecca a garota mais irritante e patricinha da escola. Líder de torcida, e claro, a namorada chata e louca de Leon.

Ela respirou fundo, repetindo a frase que dissera anteriormente.

- Leon, diz pra eles o quanto você me ama e o quanto eu sou linda.. – Sorriu.

- O quanto eu te amo? – Ele fez uma breve pausa, mas logo continuou. – Nosso amor

hoje é tão grande quanto uma célula de uma célula partida ao meio... – Ele suspirou. – E o quanto você é linda?... Ah, tu é bonitinha, boneca Susie.

- Só faltou a Polly. – Rebecca disse, não conseguindo mais segurar o riso.

Gargalhadas. Esse era o único som que se ouvia naquele local. Até Leon, que antes estava concentrado na música que ouvia, começou a rir. Ashley ainda estava parada atrás dele, mas desta vez não mais o abraçava, parecia ainda não ter entendido a piada.

- Hã? – Ela levou as mãos até a cintura, caminhando para frente de onde eles estavam.

- Depois não gosta de ser chamada de otária.. – Billy falava em meio às gargalhadas.

- Da um desconto, ela é loira. – Claire respirou fundo, parando mais de rir.

- Quem você pensa que é pra falar do meu cabelo, ruivinha de farmácia? – Ashley disse ao se aproximar dela. A ruiva arqueou uma sobrancelha ao olhar para a garota.

- Ok, chega. – Leon se levantou ao perceber o olhar que a amiga havia lançado para sua namorada. – Vamos logo Ashley.

- Eu ainda não acabei de falar com ela... – Estreitou os olhos, se aproximando cada vez mais de Claire.

Rebecca levantou-se imediatamente ao perceber que a amiga estava prestes a se levantar para confrontar a garota, pondo-se de pé entre as duas.

- Leon, leva logo a Polly... Digo, a Ashley daqui, ou quem vai acabar arrumando confusão com ela sou eu.

O loiro nada disse, apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça para a morena, segurando no braço esquerdo de Ashley e a puxando. Murmurou um "me desculpe" ao olhar para Claire, fazendo um sinal com a mão direita para que Billy o acompanhasse.

O moreno levantou-se e foi até Rebecca. Suspirou, falando baixo para que somente ela escutasse o que ele falava.

- Você confia em mim, Becca? – A morena o olhou surpresa, mas fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça. – Então, se o Leon te perguntar algo na hora da saída sobre você ir com o John no baile, apenas diga que sim.

- Mas... Por quê? – Ela parecia confusa com aquela informação.

- Depois eu explico, apenas diga que sim.. Eu vou dar um jeito da Claire ir ao baile com o Leon. – Ele sorriu de maneira misteriosa, deixando a garota ainda mais confusa.

- Como?

- Já disse depois te explico.. – Ele olhou para Claire, ainda sorrindo. – Desculpe ruivinha, mas você sabe como é..

- Tudo bem..

- Ah, preciso falar com você na hora da saída, pode ser?

- Claro.. – Sorriu. - Até depois Billy. – Ela acenou para o moreno.

Billy despediu-se das duas e foi até onde Leon o esperava junto com Ashley, indo embora com eles logo depois. Rebecca suspirou, sentando-se novamente no banco ao lado da amiga.

- Eu não suporto aquela garota.. – A ruiva comentou, apoiando a cabeça no ombro da morena.

- Eu muito menos... Acho difícil que exista alguém aqui que realmente goste dela.

As duas riram, iniciando outra conversa...

Não muito longe dali, Ashley, Billy e Leon caminhavam pelo pátio. O moreno não agüentava mais toda aquela falação da garota, sua paciência estava no limite.

- Como aquela coisinha ousa falar do meu cabelo? – Ashley falava indignada.

- Ashley, ela não falou do seu cabelo, só disse que você é loira. – Leon tentava explicar aquilo para ela pela milésima vez.

- E o que você acha que ela quis dizer com isso, hum?... Que eu sou loira de farmácia Leon, acha que eu não sei?..

- Isso não tem nada a ver...

- Aposto que ela pinta aquele cabelo dela.. Hunf..

- Vamos mudar de assunto ok? – O loiro revirou os olhos, já não agüentava mais ouvi-la falar sobre aquilo.

- Ta bom, ta bom.. Vamos falar sobre o baile!

- Merda... – Murmurou baixinho, fazendo o amigo rir.

- Ta rindo do que Billy?.. Aposto que você nem tem um par pro baile.. – Ela falou em tom de deboche.

- Pelo contrário... Eu estava pensando em convidar a Claire pra ir comigo... – Essa informação pareceu atiçar a curiosidade do garoto. – O que acha Leon?

- Ah Billy, por favor! – A loira começou antes que o namorado pudesse responder. – Por mais que eu te deteste, acho que até você merece algo melhor que aquela coisinha

né! – Ela riu. – Ninguém merece ter ela como par pro baile.. Faça-me o favor.. Já viu como ela se veste, o jeito que ela fala, as músicas que ela houve?... É tão patética que...

- Caralho, cala essa maldita boca! – Billy interrompeu irritado, olhando para a garota. – Antes que eu dê um jeito de te jogar escola a fora.

Ashley arregalou os olhos, ficando muda instantaneamente. O loiro riu baixo enquanto o amigo suspirava aliviado, nunca havia ficado tão feliz com o silêncio como estava naquele momento.

- Então Leon, o que acha? – Ele lançou uma olhar furioso para a garota, antes que ela pudesse interromper novamente.

- Não sei, ela não parece ser do tipo que gosta de ir a bailes. – Respondeu meio mal humorado. – Além do mais, você sabe que a Becca tem uma quedinha por você, porque não vai com ela?

- Eu tentei convidar, mas ela me disse que ia ao baile com o John...

- E quando você falou com ela sobre isso? – Ele não parecia acreditar muito.

- Agora a pouco.. Antes de virmos pra cá.

Leon pareceu recordar da breve conversa que o amigo teve com Rebecca. Suspirou, parecendo derrotado.

- Faça como quiser. – Deu os ombros. – Não vou me meter.

Billy deu um leve sorriso, ao julgar pela expressão mal humorada do amigo, estava quase conseguindo o que queria. Foram em direção ao prédio da escola ao ouvirem o sinal tocar, estavam em completo silêncio.

Leon parecia mais perdido em seus pensamentos do que nunca, sentia uma sensação incômoda que não sabia ao certo o que era, mas sabia que estava relacionado ao fato de Billy levar Claire para o baile.. Seria talvez, _ciúmes _o que estava sentindo?

*~ **Hora da saída.**** ~***

Aquele era o último dia de aula, a escola estava um verdadeiro caos. Leon caminhava apressadamente pelos corredores, tinha finalmente conseguido se livrar de Ashley. Não havia encontrado Billy ao sair da sala, então precisava se apressar e chegar até o portão antes dele.

Ficou os dois últimos tempos da aula de história pensando no que sentia e o que deveria fazer. Finalmente tinha decidido o que fazer, mas para isso precisava encontrar Claire antes que Billy o fizesse. Suspirou aliviado ao ver a ruiva de longe e perceber que o amigo ainda não tinha chegado.

- Claire! – Correu em direção à garota, que estava ao lado de Rebecca.

- Leon? – Virou para olhar o rapaz, que parou ofegante em frente a ela..- O que foi?

- Ta treinando para a maratona é? – Rebecca riu enquanto o olhava.

- Eu.. Preciso.. Falar.. Com.. Você... – Ele respirava fundo, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Tudo bem...

- Oi meninas.. – Billy tinha acabado de chegar. – Oi Leon..

- Merda... – O loiro murmurou, olhando para o amigo. –

- Oi Billy. – Claire e Rebecca cumprimentaram em uníssono, sorrindo.

- Claire, posso falar com você?.. – O moreno perguntou, desviando o olhar para Leon, tentando ver qual seria a reação dele.

Rebecca estava curiosa para saber sobre o que Billy queria conversar com a garota, então chegou mais perto para ouvir a conversa, tendo o gesto repetido pelo loiro. A alguns metros dali, Ashley olhava a pequena reunião do grupo, decidida a participar, resolveu se aproximar de onde eles estavam, o que não passou despercebido por Billy.

- Eu vou ser direto.. – O moreno respirou fundo, olhando diretamente nos olhos azuis da ruiva. – Você quer ir ao baile comigo?

Ashley havia acabado de chegar ao local, sorriu vitoriosa após ouvir as palavras do

moreno. Rebecca arregalou os olhos, falando imediatamente.

- Ela não pode!

Não apenas Rebecca, mas Leon também falou a mesma frase, justamente no mesmo instante em que a morena falara. Claire olhava confusa para o loiro e para a amiga, enquanto Ashley lançava um olhar furioso para o namorado.

- Por que não? – A loira não escondia nem um pouco de sua irritação ao falar.

- Porque eu a convidei primeiro!

Billy segurou o riso ao ver a loira arregalar os olhos, enquanto a ruiva demonstrava uma feição surpresa ao ouvir aquilo.

- Convidou? – Foi a única coisa que Claire conseguiu falar naquele momento.

- Bastava você dizer um não.. Não precisa fingir que não sabe do que estou falando. – Ele cruzou os braços, fingindo indignação.

- Não.. Só.. Er... – Ela olhou para Billy, que piscou disfarçadamente e sorriu, balançando a cabeça e incentivando que ela aceitasse. – É que eu estava na dúvida, mas eu aceito sim.

Rebecca sorriu, agora tinha entendido o que Billy quis dizer. Mas quem não parecia nada feliz com aquilo era Ashley.

- Eu pensei que você fosse me levar ao baile! – A loira quase gritou, batendo um dos pés no chão.

- Você pensa até que é minha namorada! – Leon falou sério, fazendo com que o amigo risse daquela situação.

- Mas Leon... – Os olhos da loira se enchiam de lágrimas. – Eu já.. Tinha até comprado o vestido..

- Não me leva a mal. – O garoto suspirou. – Mas em nenhum momento eu disse que ia te levar ao baile!

- Isso é verdade... – Rebecca começou, mas logo foi interrompida.

- NÃO SE METE! – Ashley gritou furiosa, olhando para Billy em seguida. – Eu achei que você fosse levar a magricela pro baile!

- Pois é, pensou errado Barbie. – Ele sorriu de canto, olhando para a morena que estava ao seu lado. – Quem eu vou levar mesmo é a Becca... Claro, se ela aceitar.. E então, o que me diz?

- Billy... - Os olhos verdes da morena cintilavam ao ouvir aquelas palavras do garoto. Não pensou duas vezes antes de lhe responder. – Mas é claro!

- ISSO É TUDO CULPA SUA! – Ela gritou, apontando para Claire e indo na direção da garota.

Leon tentou segurá-la antes que ela se aproximasse da ruiva, mas Rebecca não deixou. Queria ver como a amiga reagiria. Ficaram apenas olhando a cena, como muitos outros que estavam ali próximos também faziam. Devido aos gritos, muita gente havia parado para saber o que estava acontecendo.

Quando Ashley chegou perto o suficiente de Claire, pronta para lhe acertar com um tapa, mas a ruiva segurou em seu braço a impedindo de fazer tal coisa.

- Olha Ashley.. – Ela suspirou. – Eu não quero bater em você, então, por favor, para com o seu showzinho de garota mimada, porque ninguém aguenta mais.

A garota nada respondeu, apenas foi abaixando a mão aos poucos, fazendo com que a ruiva soltasse seu braço. Quando Claire achou que já estava tudo resolvido, foi surpreendida por um tapa em seu rosto, e imediatamente colocou uma das mãos sobre o local, estreitando os olhos.

Ashley sorriu vitoriosa, dando as costas para a garota, afinal, não esperava que ela fosse revidar, mas foi isso mesmo que aconteceu. A ruiva segurou forte nos cabelos da loira e a puxou para trás, dando uma rasteira na garota e a derrubando no chão. Ajoelhou-se sobre ela, deixando um dos joelhos sobre a barriga da garota, estapeando-a diversas vezes.

Todos os presentes olhavam espantados aquela cena, alguns incentivavam a briga, enquanto outros apenas riam como Billy e Rebecca estavam fazendo. Quando Claire fechou uma das mãos, pronta para dar um soco em Ashley, Leon chegou por trás dela e a segurou, tirando-a de cima da loira e segurando seus braços.

- Claire, chega..

- Leon, me solta... – Ela bufou de tanta raiva. – Eu vou quebrar ela em pedacinhos.. Ninguém me da um tapa no rosto e fica por isso mesmo!

- Se continuar desse jeito a diretora vai aparecer... – Ele respirou fundo, ainda segurando a garota. – É melhor irmos embora agora.

A ruiva concordou meio a contragosto, acompanhando o rapaz até os portões da escola, sendo seguida por Billy e Rebecca. O moreno se despediu deles e foi embora. O caminho até em casa foi silencioso na maior parte do tempo, até que Leon resolveu quebrar aquele silêncio.

- Claire?...

- Hum? – A ruiva voltou sua atenção para ele.

- Bem... – Ele respirou fundo. – Sabe, sobre o baile..

- Tudo bem, eu sei que você só queria se livrar da Ashley. – Ela deu um sorriso meio fraco.

- Não!.. Eu queria te dizer que.. Eu quero mesmo te levar ao baile.. – Ele sorriu sem graça. - Se você quiser ir comigo, é claro.

Rebecca apenas ria baixo enquanto ouvia atentamente e esperava que a amiga respondesse, apesar de já saber o que ela diria.

- E-eu vou sim.. C-claro! – Gaguejou um pouco antes de responder. Sentia as maçãs do rosto esquentar e então abaixou um pouco a cabeça, olhando para o chão. Sabia que estava ficando vermelha.

Leon nada disse, apenas sorriu.

- Vejo vocês depois. – O rapaz acenou, seguindo em direção a sua casa.

Elas nada responderam, simplesmente sorriram e retribuíram o aceno do garoto.

- Ele já entrou? – Claire perguntava enquanto parava próxima a casa de Rebecca, sem olhar para trás.

- Entrou. – A amiga respondia, rindo.

- Becca, nós vamos ao baile!

- Sim, vamos!

A morena ria, dando alguns pulinhos enquanto a ruiva acompanhava seus gestos com o olhar, apesar de Claire não demonstrar, estava tão empolgada quanto Rebecca. Comemoraram por mais alguns minutos, até que finalmente se despediram e cada uma foi para casa.

**Redfield's house 06h45min PM. **

Claire estava sentada na mesa de jantar, assim como sua mãe e seu irmão também. Ela estava um tanto inquieta na cadeira, queria contar-lhes que Leon havia lhe convidado para ir ao baile, mas não sabia como.

- Pelo amor de Deus Claire, tem alguma formiga nessa cadeira? – Chris largou o garfo no prato, olhando para a irmã.

- Er.. Não, é que.. – Ela mirava o copo de suco a sua frente.

- É que... ? – Ele perguntava curioso, olhando para a mãe e desviando o olhar novamente para Claire.

- Chris, deixa sua irmã em paz.. – A senhora dizia enquanto comia mais um pouco de arroz do prato.

Michelle Redfield, 1,68 cm de altura, cabelos longos e castanhos como os de Chris, e olhos tão azuis quanto os de Claire. Era uma mulher calma, alegre e amorosa, mas sabia ser durona quando era preciso, ainda mais se fosse contrariada. Seu marido havia falecido quando Claire tinha apenas 2 anos, deixando uma pequena fortuna para ela e os filhos, mas mesmo assim ela se esforçava para trabalhar e continuar os negócios da família.

- Não mamãe, tudo bem... – Ela segurou o copo em uma das mãos, bebendo um pouco do suco. Respirou fundo e olhou para os dois a sua frente. – . – Falou de uma vez só, deixando tanto Chris quanto Michelle com uma face interrogativa.

- O que? – Ambos perguntaram em uníssono, fazendo a ruiva corar.

- Lá vai de novo. – Respirou fundo outra vez, mas desviou o olhar para as mãos, falando mais calmamente. – O Leon... Me convidou... Para ir.. Ao baile.. Com ele.. E eu disse que ia.

- Que bom minha querida! – Michelle dizia sorrindo, sabia que a filha gostava do amigo há algum tempo.

Quem não parecia muito feliz com a notícia era Chris. O rapaz estava com a cabeça baixa, e quando a levantou, fixou seu olhar na irmã, fechando as mãos em punhos. Desde a morte de seu pai, ele se sentia responsável por Claire, o que o tornava algumas vezes super protetor demais.

- Você não vai! – Ele falou, dando um meio sorriso.

- Mas..

- Eu já disse que não.

- Mãe? – Desviou rapidamente o olhar para a mãe, estava entrando em desespero.

- Christopher, chega! – Michelle falou séria, olhando para o filho.

- Ela não vai. – Falava tão serio quanto a mãe, levantando-se da cadeira. – E ninguém vai me fazer mudar de idéia. – Saiu da sala de jantar após terminar a frase.

**Sexta, 05h45min P.M, Loja de vestidos. **

Claire passara a tarde inteira experimentando vestidos. Infelizmente ela teve que levar seu irmão junto, já que isso fazia parte do acordo para que ela pudesse ir ao baile. Chris já estava impaciente, não agüentava mais ver a irmã escolher vestidos, sem contar que nenhum dos que ela gostava estava lhe agradando.

- Acha que esse ficou bom?

- Hum.. Não, ta muito curto.

- É a 10ª vez que você diz isso. – Cruzou os braços. – Não tem nenhum vestido que seja bom o suficiente pra você?

Aquela pergunta pareceu iluminar o semblante do moreno. Ele rapidamente se levantou de onde estava e sumiu entre um monte de vestidos, deixando sua irmã parada em frente a um dos provadores, sem entender nada. Quando voltou, trouxe consigo um vestido. Claire olhava incrédula para a roupa, ele só poderia estar brincando.

- Você não quer que eu use isso, certo?

- Ah, vamos lá Claire! Faça a minha vontade, ao menos uma vez na vida.

Depois de muita insistência do irmão, a ruiva finalmente provou o vestido. Após estar vestida com ele, não o achava tão ruim assim. Mal sabia ela que o irmão queria apenas que ela não chamasse atenção durante o baile, e que Leon ficasse o mais afastado possível.

- Viu? Eu disse que ia ficar legal!

- É.. Até que não ficou tão ruim..

- Ficou ótimo. Claire, você está linda.

Chris ficou um bom tempo conversando com a irmã, tentando convencê-la de que aquele era o vestido certo e de que ela precisava comprá-lo. Não demorou muito para conseguir o que queria.

**Sábado, dia do baile. 5h PM**

Claire descia correndo as escadas, segurava em uma das mãos o vestido e os sapatos, enquanto carregava na outra mão uma mochila com algumas roupas e outras coisas dentro.

- Chris, vou me arrumar na casa da Becca, te vejo amanhã. – Passou rapidamente pelo irmão, que a segurou por um dos braços.

- Por que amanhã? – Ele perguntou curioso, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Eu vou dormir na casa dela.. – Ela sorriu. – E sim, a mamãe deixou.

- Hum, então ta né. – Suspirou, soltando o braço da irmã para que ela pudesse ir. – Se cuida e boa festa. -

- Pode deixar! – Aproximou-se do irmão, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha. – Vou me comportar.

Chris apenas sorriu, fechando a porta após ela passar. Claire continuou a correr, mesmo que a casa de Rebecca ficasse apenas duas casas antes da sua. Ela estava com pressa.

Tocou a campainha várias vezes, até que a mãe da amiga fosse atender. A mulher sorriu, cumprimentando-a e abrindo passagem para que ela pudesse entrar.

- A Becca está lá em cima te esperando.

- Obrigada!

A ruiva correu escada acima, indo direto até o quarto da morena. Deu duas batidas na porta, até que ouviu o som de "entre".

- Desculpa a demora Becca. – Riu meio sem graça.

- Tudo bem, ainda ta cedo.

Rebecca se levantou da cama, estava quase pronta, e foi até a amiga. Pegou a mochila que ela segurava e levou até a cama enquanto Claire seguia até o banheiro para se trocar. Alguns minutos depois, a ruiva voltou para o quarto, fazendo com que a amiga a olhasse da cabeça aos pés.

- Que porra é essa?

A morena olhava incrédula para a roupa da garota. Ela trajava um vestido amarelo enorme e de mangas, com alguns babados cor de rosa. Aquele vestido parecia mais algo que sua avó usaria para ir à missa em dia de domingo.

- Bem, é um vestido. – Dizia um tanto sem graça ao receber os olhares de reprovação da moça.

- Eu sabia que não ia dar em boa coisa quando você me disse que o Chris teria que ir contigo pra comprar o vestido.

- Ah, não ta tão ruim assim, vai.

- ...

- Becca?

- Vamos dar um jeito nisso.. – Ela caminhou até a porta, abrindo a mesma e colocando a cabeça para fora. – MÃEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Minutos depois, Ellen, mãe de Rebecca chegou ao quarto da filha. Estava assustada devido ao grito que a garota dera.

- Filha, o que foi? – Perguntou aflita após entrar no quarto.

Rebecca nada disse, apenas apontou para Claire, e logo sua mãe entendeu o recado. Ellen segurou a ruiva por um dos braços, a puxando para fora do quarto da filha, que a seguiu, quase arrastando a garota pelo corredor até seu quarto.

Ellen Chambers, 1,65cm, olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos a altura dos ombros. Mãe de Rebecca, e assim como a filha, era uma pessoa adorável e bastante animada. Considerava Claire parte da família, enquanto a ruiva retribuía esse carinho chamando-a de tia.

- Sabe Claire... – A mulher falava enquanto se aproximava do closet. – Na minha família, temos uma tradição meio engraçada..

- Qual? – Perguntou curiosa a ruiva, sentando-se na cama.

- É tradição guardar os vestidos de baile com a irmã mais velha.

A morena respondeu antes da mãe, sentando-se ao lado da amiga que observava enquanto a mulher procurava em meio a um monte de vestidos um que combinasse perfeitamente com a garota.

- Pronto! - Ellen sorriu ao mostrar o vestido.

- Ele é tão...

- Lindo! – Rebecca completou a frase de Claire, que apenas concordou com a cabeça.

**6:40 PM **

A campainha da casa de Rebecca não parava de tocar, sinal de que os garotos já haviam chegado. Ellen desceu as escadas rapidamente, estava quase terminando de ajudar as meninas a se arrumarem.

- Já vai, já vai.. – Falou ao abrir a porta.

- Desculpe Sra. Chambers. – Leon falou um tanto sem graça ao olhar para a mulher a sua frente.

- Tudo bem..

Ellen abriu um largo sorriso ao encará-los, abrindo passagem para que eles entrassem. Estavam perfeitamente arrumados, e ambos usavam um smoking, mas cada um a seu estilo.

– E, por favor, me chamem de Ellen, sim?

- Certo, Sra. Ellen. – Responderam em uníssono, sendo guiados para a sala de visitas.

- Você deve ser o Billy, não é? – Ela olhava para o rapaz de cima a baixo. – A Becca me falou muito de você.

- Sim, sou eu.. – Ele estava um tanto sem graça, sentia-se analisado pela mulher. Leon apenas abafava o riso.

- Hum.. Bem, eu vou chamar as meninas, sintam-se a vontade.

Ellen logo saiu da sala e subiu correndo as escadas. Algum tempo depois ela estava de volta ao pé da escada, segurando uma câmera nas mãos. Eles foram até onde ela estava, parando próximos a porta.

- Venham, está na hora!

- Por que elas estão demorando tanto? – Leon sussurrava para Billy.

-Sei lá, coisa de garota. – O amigo respondia no mesmo tom de voz, suspirando.

Rebecca foi a primeira a descer. Estava usando um vestido branco em modelo tomara que caia, com alguns detalhes em pedrinhas verdes no busto, era um pouco acima dos joelhos, e os sapatos eram da mesma cor do vestido. Seu cabelo curto estava perfeitamente liso e ela usava uma tiara de metal, seu rosto tinha uma leve maquiagem, apenas para realçar seus olhos verdes.

Billy nada disse, apenas arregalou os olhos ao ver a morena vestida daquele jeito, estava perfeita, com certeza mais linda do que já era. O amigo que estava ao seu lado abafava o riso, era cômico ver o moreno com aquela expressão no rosto.

- Quer um babador? – O loiro falou baixo para que apenas o amigo ouvisse.

- Vai se foder. – Respondeu agressivo, mas também falando baixo, sem desviar o olhar de Rebecca.

- Você está uma graça Beckinha!.. – Ellen sorria orgulhosa da filha. - Querida, e a Claire? – Perguntou curiosa ao olhar para as escadas.

- Eu estou aqui em cima, tia.

- Desce logo Claire! –Rebecca falou, saindo de perto das escadas.

- Ah, é que.. Eu não sei..

- Anda Claire... Deixa de besteira! – Leon falou enquanto se aproximava da escada, sendo acompanhado por Billy.

Depois de muita insistência, Claire finalmente desceu as escadas. Usava um vestido preto de alcinhas finas, com saia rodada e alguns detalhes prateados na borda, tinha a cintura marcada e também era um pouco acima dos joelhos, com sapatos também de cor preta. Seu longo cabelo ruivo estava preso em uma espécie de coque, com mechas cuidadosamente soltas e levemente enroladas que caiam sobre seu rosto, a maquiagem também não estava exagerada, apenas os olhos estavam contornados com lápis preto e uma leve sombra branca. Nos lábios apenas um gloss, o que lhe dava um ar angelical.

Essa foi a vez de Leon ficar com cara de bobo enquanto olhava para a ruiva. Billy apenas riu, dando uma leve cotovelada no braço do amigo para que ele despertasse e foi em direção a Rebecca.

- Claire minha querida, você está tão..

- Linda..

Todos os olhares se voltaram para o loiro, que ao perceber que havia "pensado" alto demais, tentou disfarçar, desviando olhar da ruiva, que aquela altura estava completamente corada.

- Então, vamos às fotos!

A mãe de Rebecca disse animada, fazendo sinal com uma das mãos para que todos se juntassem. Leon caminhou em direção a Claire e lhe estendeu a mão, que ela gentilmente segurou. Ellen não perdeu a chance e rapidamente bateu uma foto, aquela cena era fofa demais para ela deixar escapar.

**Ginásio da Raccoon High School – Baile de formatura. ****7:30 PM **

O pai de Billy havia alugado uma limusine para que o filho pudesse levar Rebecca para o baile, mas não era apenas ela quem estava saindo de lá. O moreno havia feito um acordo com Leon para que eles dividissem o carro para levarem as garotas.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para os dois casais que saíram de dentro da limusine. Billy saiu primeiro, estendendo uma das mãos para ajudar Rebecca a sair. Leon repetiu o gesto do amigo e também ajudou Claire a sair do carro, então os quatro seguiram para a quadra da escola.

A noite passou rapidamente, e mesmo sem gostar muito, Claire estava dançando com Leon na pista de dança, eles haviam perdido Billy e Rebecca de vista a algum tempo. O loiro tinha uma teoria de que eles estavam ficando em algum lugar e por isso sumiram, mas não quis procurá-los para ter certeza disso.

Então de repente, toda aquela música agitada foi substituída por uma música mais lenta, e todos os casais ao redor deles dançavam abraçados. A ruiva corou ao sentir as mãos do loiro envolver sua cintura e a puxar para perto dele, mas logo apoiou as mãos delicadamente sobre os ombros do rapaz e encostou a cabeça em seu peito.

Aquilo tudo parecia mais um filme do que a realidade em que estava acostumada. Claire fechou os olhos, deixando-se levar pela música lenta, enquanto Leon apoiava o queixo sobre a cabeça dela e se deixava levar pelo cheiro do perfume de seus cabelos.

- Claire.. Eu preciso te contar uma coisa.. – Ele falava com um tom de voz baixo ao perceber que ela estava de olhos fechados.

- O.. O que? – Abriu imediatamente os olhos e ergueu a cabeça para poder encará-lo.

Se fosse exatamente como era nos filmes, agora ele iria se declarar, e eles ficariam jutos para todo o sempre. Mas sua vida infelizmente não era nenhum conto de fadas ou um filme de Hollywood.

- Eu.. – Ele respirou fundo, encarando os olhos azuis dela. – Amanhã, depois da formatura.. Eu vou embora...

- C-como assim? – Não entendia o que ele quis dizer com aquilo.

- Eu consegui uma vaga na faculdade, e eu preciso ir o quanto antes pra resolver algumas coisas e... – Não pôde terminar a frase.

- Você vai voltar, não é? – Estava ficando angustiada, ele percebia isso em seu olhar.

- Não sei...

Claire não falou mais nada, apenas se afastou dele e correu para fora do ginásio, deixando-o parado em meio ao monte de casais na pista de dança. Então de repente, a música parou, e aquilo pareceu ter feito Leon despertar de seus pensamentos. Ele tentou seguir a ruiva em meio à multidão, mas já a tinha perdido de vista.

- Hey Leon!.. Pra onde você vai? – Billy se aproximou do amigo junto com Rebecca.

-Vocês viram a Claire?

- O que aconteceu? Por que ela não ta com você? – A morena parecia preocupada.

- Você falou pra ela que ia embora, não é? – Leon apenas concordou com a cabeça. – Cara, você não podia ter deixado pra falar depois do baile?

- Era agora ou nunca...

- Você o que? – A garota não entendia sobre o que eles estavam falando.

- Eu explico pra você depois Becca... – O moreno parecia pensativo. – Tenta procurar ela lá fora, ou na piscina.

Leon apenas balançou a cabeça e correu em direção a porta de saída, enquanto isso Billy explicava a Rebecca toda aquela história.

Claire caminhava na beira da piscina do ginásio, segurava as sandálias em uma das mãos, até que finalmente parou de caminhar e sentou-se na beira da piscina. Olhava fixamente para a água, secando com a outra mão uma lágrima que teimava em rolar por seu rosto.

Ao longe, um rapaz observava a cena, sentia-se culpado por vê-la daquele jeito. Leon suspirou, retirou os sapatos e dobrou a calça, caminhando a passos lentos até onde Claire estava e sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Claire..

- O que você quer?...

- Olha me desculpa por não ter te dito isso antes.. – Ele olhava para o chão. - É só que.. Eu não sabia como contar..

- ... - A ruiva nada disse, continuava olhando para a água, e apenas suspirou.

- Caramba Claire!

O loiro a olhou impaciente e angustiado, levando uma das mãos até o rosto da ruiva. Segurou seu queixo, puxando o rosto dela de encontro ao seu. Ela estava surpresa por ele ter feito aquilo, mas logo desviou o olhar.

- Olha pra mim.. Por favor..

Ele falava tão baixo que sua voz saía como um sussurro, mas era alto o suficiente para que ela ouvisse. Então fez o que lhe foi pedido, voltou novamente a olhar nos olhos do rapaz, falando tão baixo quanto ele.

- Você promete... ?

- O..O que? – A olhava confuso.

- Promete que vai voltar pra me ver todos os feriados e fins de semana possíveis?

- Eu prometo... – Ele deu um meio sorriso. – Amigos para sempre e sempre.. Você lembra?

Claire sorriu e apenas balançou a cabeça, abraçando Leon em seguida. O rapaz correspondeu o abraço, mas afastou-se da garota alguns segundos depois, deixando-a com uma expressão confusa.

Ele a segurou pelo queixou mais uma vez e se aproximou novamente, fazendo a ruiva fechar os olhos ao sentir os lábios do loiro sobre os dela. Aquele era o primeiro beijo que ela dava em alguém, e estava feliz por ter sido com ele. A noite pode não ter sido tão perfeita como ela gostaria que fosse, mas no fim tudo deu certo.

**Chamber's house, 1:30 A.M **

Claire e Rebecca arrumavam o quarto para poderem colocar os colchões no chão. A morena estava ansiosa para poder interrogar a ruiva sobre o tudo que havia acontecido durante a noite, já que todos ficaram mudos durante o caminho de volta.

- E então? - A morena perguntava curiosa pra a miga após terminar o que estava fazendo, sentando-se sobre o colchão.

- Bom.. Você.. Já sabe que ele vai embora, não é? – A ruiva falava meio tristonha enquanto ia apagar a luz.

- Sim, o Billy me disse.. E?

- E o que? – Ela se fazia de desentendida ao deitar no outro colchão.

- Qual é Claire, você sabe do que eu to falando...

- Bom, nós conversamos depois e ...

-E ..?

- Ele me beijou..

Rebecca arregalou os olhos, sorrindo maliciosamente para a amiga e sentou-se no colchão. Logo iniciaram uma conversa, ou melhor, um interrogatório sobre todos os acontecimentos daquela noite., até finalmente pegarem no sono.

**Dia seguinte... **

**Domingo. 2:15 PM**

Ellen havia deixado as meninas dormirem até tarde, afinal de contas, era dia de domingo, mas já estava na hora de acordá-las. A mulher batia na porta do quarto, até que finalmente Rebecca veio abrir a porta.

- Bom dia mãe. – Ela falava ainda meio sonolenta.

- Bom dia querida. – Respondeu dando um beijo no rosto da filha. – Onde está a Claire?

- No banheiro lavando o rosto... Por quê? – Parecia curiosa.

- Tenho uma carta pra ela.. – Tirou um envelope do bolso interno do avental, mostrando para a garota. – É do Leon..

- O que tem o Leon? – A ruiva surgiu na porta do banheiro, indo até onde Ellen estava.

- Ele deixou uma carta pra você.. – Rebecca respondia ainda meio confusa. – Abre logo pra ver o que é.

- Ta.. – Claire pegou o envelope que a mulher lhe estendeu e o abriu, retirando a carta de dentro.

Rebecca e Ellen aguardavam ansiosas para que a ruiva lesse a carta, e assim ela o fez. Após ler uma vez para si mesma, ela leu novamente, mas dessa vez em voz alta.

"Oi Claire! Bem, se você está lendo isso é porque eu não tive coragem de pedir pra Ellen te acordar pra poder dizer tudo o que queria olhando em seus olhos, então, me desculpe por isso.

Hãm.. Eu lembro que prometi ontem que não ia te esquecer, então eu quero que você me prometa o mesmo, ok? Que aconteça o que acontecer, não vai deixar de estar comigo, porque eu sempre estarei contigo independente do que aconteça.

Talvez eu esteja pedindo demais, mas não quero que você fique triste enquanto eu estiver fora, então espero que a Becca cuide bem de você. Ta ouvindo não é baixinha? Rs.

Sobre ontem.. Bem, quero dizer que foi a melhor noite da minha vida.. Exceto a parte que vi você chorar, acredite aquilo acabou comigo. Eu espero que você ainda tenha aquele anel, porque eu pretendo cumprir a promessa que fiz quando éramos crianças, claro, se você ainda se lembrar dela. Não encare isso como um adeus, porque não é. Espero que ainda esteja ai quando eu voltar.

Eu vou sentir sua falta, porque uma parte minha sempre vai estar contigo... E eu fico perdido sem você..."

Se cuide...

Leon.

Claire ficou em silêncio após terminar de ler a carta, Ellen e Rebecca nada disseram. A mãe de Becca saiu do quarto para deixas as duas sozinhas. A ruiva olhou para a miga, seus olhos estavam cheio d'água e ela não precisou pedir, a morena imediatamente foi até ela e a abraçou, deixando que ela chorasse em seu ombro.

_**Flashback **_**OFF**

Aquela caixinha definitivamente me trazia inúmeras lembranças. Apenas sorri e coloquei tudo de volta lá dentro, deixando apenas o anel sobre o sofá. Havia me decidido, iria aquela festa o Chris tendo ou não me convidado!


	8. Chapter 6 Parte III

_**Claire's Birthday – Parte III.**_

**I know that it's killing me,**

_Eu sei que isso está me matando_

**And it's poisoning the best of me,**

_E está envenenando o melhor de mim_

**But I say, I don't want to believe.**

_Mas eu digo, não quero acreditar_

**So let me tell you boy, tell you boy,**

_Então me deixe dizer a você garoto, dizer a você garoto_

**about the lies I lead.**

_Sobre as mentiras que eu conto_

**That is how it kills, I got some flames and gasoline**

_É assim que isso mata, eu tenho algumas chamas e gasolina_

**Broken teeth replace the blackout memories in my head**

_Os dentes quebrados substituem as memórias apagadas na minha cabeça_

**Wreckage from the blast, it often shakes me to the floor**

_Restos do golpe de vento, isso muitas vezes me sacode no chão_

**(to the floor)**

_(no chão)_

**I know it's over but I can't go home tonight.**

_Eu sei que acabou, mas eu não posso ir para casa essa noite_

**And after this I feel as empty as the night before,**

_E depois disso me sinto tão vazio como na noite anterior_

**feel the pain and yet I'm still begging for more.**

_Sinto a dor logo depois eu ainda estou implorando por mais_

**Masochistic, nihilistic, gurging wrecked up thoughts**

_Masoquista, niilista, destruindo pensamentos_

**My life's a mess and I can't find a way to fix it.**

_Minha vida está uma bagunça e eu não consigo achar um modo de concertar isso_

**I can't keep telling myself what I want to hear,**

_Não posso continuar me dizendo o que eu quero ouvir_

**I can't just close my eyes**

_Eu não posso simplesmente fechar meus olhos_

**(my eyes, my eyes, my fucking eyes)**

_(meus olhos,meus olhos,minha droga de olhos)_

_**Slow Burn – Atreyu. **_

Sai de casa decidido a devolver o anel para Claire naquela noite. Aproveitei que Ângela havia ido dormir mais cedo e sai de fininho. Eu estava agora parado em uma calçada, olhando para uma enorme casa que ficava do outro lado. Aquele deveria ser o endereço que eu tinha conseguido pegar na jaqueta do Chris, apesar de não fazia idéia de quem morava ali, mas isso logo eu iria descobrir.

Atravessei a rua com cautela, não queria dar bandeira de que estava indo em direção a casa, já que o brutamonte que tomava conta da entrada principal não parecia estar ali de brincadeira. Fiquei me perguntando do que ele se alimentava, porque com certeza não deveria ser algo normal, acho que ele seguia mesma dieta do Chris.

- Posso ajudá-lo?

- Hm?

- Perguntei se posso ajudá-lo, senhor.

Foi ai que me dei conta de que havia sido visto...

- Kennedy. – Sorri. - Leon S. Kennedy.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha esquerda após eu ter me apresentado, parecia ter entendido aquilo como sarcasmo, enfim, acho que isso é uma das coisas que nunca saberei...

- Hm... – O homem pareceu pensar por alguns instantes. –Tenho ordens claras do Sr. Redfield para não deixá-lo entrar caso aparecesse.

"_Filho da mãe desgraçado! Você me paga Chris, a se me paga."_

- Mas eu...

- Não importa, peço ao senhor que se retire, não quero ser obrigado a usar de força física.

- Entendo... – Fingi concordar e dei meia volta.

Entendo porra nenhuma! Ok, eu precisava criar um plano e bem rápido.

‡ººººººº‡ººººººº‡

**Festa de Aniversário,** palavras que não lhe traziam boas lembranças de sua juventude, além de ser uma das coisas que ela mais detestava na vida... Então por que raio havia aceitado aquela festa? Talvez apenas para agradar o namorado que tanto insistiu naquilo, e que parecia bem animado com a idéia, mais animado até do que ela.

- Claire, você ta legal?

Jill se aproximou da ruiva que estava completamente perdida em seus pensamentos. A morena sabia o quanto e porque Claire não gostava daquele tipo de festa, embora aquilo parecesse mais uma pequena reunião do que uma festa.

- Sim, não precisa se preocupar Jill.

A ruiva sorriu, olhando o irmão se aproximar de onde ela e a cunhada estavam. Chris abraçou a irmã, desejando mais uma vez um "Feliz Aniversário" para ela, abraçando logo depois a namorada pela cintura.

- Eu gostei dos pais do Carlos. – Jill comentou, olhando para o namorado e em seguida para a ruiva.

- Sim, eles são ótimas pessoas... – Chris completou, mas Claire não parecia muito atenta no que eles conversavam. – Não acha Claire?

- Ah, claro, claro...

Sorriu sem graça, e antes que Jill ou o irmão fizessem alguma pergunta sobre "como ela estava", Carlos se aproximou de onde eles estavam e abraçou a ruiva por trás, que apenas sorriu, virando-se para lhe cumprimentar com um selinho.

- O jantar vai ser servido daqui a pouco. – Ele permanecia abraçado à ruiva, que já estava de costas para ele novamente.

- Ah! Vou buscar seu presente no carro Claire, já volto.

Chris desfez o abraço na namorada e seguiu até a porta, deixando a morena sozinha com a irmã e o namorado.

- Bom... – A morena sorriu sem graça. – Vou deixar vocês dois conversando a sós, até daqui a pouco.

Claire apenas concordou com um leve aceno de cabeça e então Jill seguiu para a varanda onde Piedade e Ramon Oliveira, os pais de Carlos, estavam.

- Já que o seu irmão foi buscar o seu presente, acho que está na hora de te dar o meu.

Carlos deu a volta, parando em frente à Claire. A ruiva olhava curiosa para ele, e mesmo que detestasse festas de aniversário, ela adorava receber presentes. O rapaz retirou do bolso do casaco uma pequena caixinha aveludada de cor azul, que mais parecia um estojo, deixando a garota um tanto espantada ao reconhecer que a caixinha era de uma joalheria.

- Carlos, o que...

- Não precisa se assustar... – Riu, se divertindo com a expressão de espanto no rosto da garota. – Não sabia ao certo o que comprar, então comprei uma pequena lembrancinha. Espero que goste.

Ao ver a pequena caixa se abrir diante de seus olhos, ela nada disse. Não sabia o que dizer, então apenas sorriu e virou-se de costas enquanto o moreno pegava o colar para pôr em seu pescoço. O cordão era fino, de ouro branco e com um pequeno pingente em formato de anjo.

- Não precisava ter...

- Nada de reclamações. – Ele a interrompeu, terminando de colocar o colar em seu pescoço. - É seu aniversário, você merece um presente desses.

Ela sussurrou um "obrigada", não sabia mais o que dizer a ele. Embora estivessem á pouco tempo juntos, Carlos sempre fora muito gentil e compreensivo com ela. Claire havia lhe contado um pouco sobre sua história, dividindo com ele suas alegrias, tristezas e até decepções amorosas de tempos atrás. A única coisa que escondeu, mas talvez contasse a ele algum dia, foi sua última aventura amorosa com Leon.

‡ººººººº‡ººººººº‡

Lá estava eu, correndo pelo jardim dos fundos, me escondendo em cada moita que via pela frente. Finalmente havia conseguido despistar os seguranças e até mesmo os cães de guarda do lugar, e agora estava espionando a janela da sala de jantar por trás de uma moita. Era de certa forma estranho fazer isso, me sentia como um espião em território inimigo.

-_ Obrigada mais uma vez pelo presente..._

-_ Não precisa agradecer, mesmo. Você merece isso e muito mais._

Eu reconhecia aquela voz, com certeza era a Claire, a outra voz não parecia ser do Chris, então não fazia ideia de quem estava com ela. Olhei para os lados para ter a certeza de que não havia nenhum segurança por perto e então apoiei as mãos na barra da janela e me levantei.

Bingo! Tinha mesmo razão quanto à voz ser da Claire, e realmente o outro cara não era o Chris. _"Quem poderia ser?"_, essa era pergunta que eu me fazia naquele momento. Claire estava na direção oposta a janela e de frente para a mesma, permitindo assim que eu visse o seu rosto, enquanto o cara que estava com ela permanecia de costas para a janela.

Algo me dizia que eles eram mais do que amigos, embora eu não quisesse acreditar muito nisso, talvez porque fosse mais fácil. Então, de repente eu vi aquele cara abraçá-la, _"Lembre-se, amigos também se abraçam, Leon..."_ foi o que pensei primeiro naquele momento, mas aquela teoria foi por água a baixo quando ela o beijou.

- PUTA QUE PARIU!

Tapei minha própria boca com a mão quando me toquei que havia falado alto demais, só esperava que ninguém tivesse ouvido. Senti uma sensação estranha, era como se algo estivesse ali perto. Acho que um dos cachorros da casa me achou, tem alguma coisa rosnando no meu cangote. E esse deve ser o maior cachorro da história, com uma sombra desse tamanho, só pode...

Eu realmente tinha sido descoberto, mas não por um dos cachorros como havia pensado, e sim pelo brutamonte que estava na entrada mais cedo. Bom, foi nesse momento que eu dei razão as suspeitas do meu cunhado dos infernos, soltando um grito digno de uma bicha sensível na primeira depilação.

- Achei você!

Ele me segurou pela jaqueta, quase me suspendendo do chão enquanto eu suava frio naquele momento, e ele parecia cada vez mais irritado. Qual é, só porque tinha o feito correr atrás de mim por quase 20 minutos e ainda deixei ele com cara de idiota por tê-lo despistado? Ele é rancoroso mesmo.

"_Tudo bem, eu vou morrer..."_

- Er... N-nós podemos conversar... – Eu olhava para o uniforme que ele usava, até que finalmente achei onde estava escrito o nome dele. – Krauser!

Tive que chamá-lo pelo sobrenome, já que aquele J antes poderia significar qualquer coisa.

- Primeiro eu te bato, depois conversamos.

Ele não parecia estar de brincadeira... Acho que só um milagre me salvaria naquele momento.

‡ººººººº‡ººººººº‡

Jill continuava na varando conversando com os pais de Carlos enquanto esperava Chris voltar com o presente que daria a irmã, quando uma das empregadas da casa foi até lá avisar que o jantar seria servido.

- Nós já iremos. – Começou Ramon – Obrigado, já pode se retirar Rachel.

- Sim senhor.

A moça se retirou do local, deixando os três sozinhos novamente. Piedade levantou-se do pequeno banco almofadado no qual estava sentada ao lado do marido, que repetiu o gesto feito pela esposa, e foi até a porta.

Piedade era uma mulher calma, de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, que haviam sido herdados pelo único filho que tivera. A personalidade do marido não era tão diferente assim, ele também era calmo e muito paciente, embora sua expressão sempre fosse séria, ele era extremamente brincalhão, qualidade que foi passada para Carlos.

- Você não vem minha querida? – A mulher perguntou gentilmente para Jill.

Antes que a morena pudesse responder, um grito agudo fora ouvido por eles, deixando-os espantados com aquilo.

- O que será isso? – Piedade perguntou, assustada com o que poderia ser.

- Eu vou lá ver. – O esposo respondeu, indo em direção as escadas da varanda.

- Não não... – Jill se pôs em frente ao homem, sorrindo meio nervosa. – Deve ter sido o Chris, pode deixar que eu irei lá.

- É melhor não ir sozinha, eu posso...

- Não precisa Sr. Oliveira, está tudo bem... Tenho certeza que não foi nada demais, o Chris é meio histérico as vezes...

- Está bem... Se precisar de alguma coisa, grite ou chame algum dos seguranças.

- Obrigada.

Assim que Piedade e Ramon entraram na casa, Jill correu para a parte de trás da casa. Chris havia lhe contado que mais cedo tinha encontrado com Leon e que o loiro estava determinado a ir na "festa", mas que havia conseguido fazer com que ele mudasse de opinião. Embora não tivesse acredito muito nisso, resolveu deixar pra lá, mas depois de ouvir aquele grito, suas suspeitas de que Leon iria aparecer estavam em 90%, então ela tinha que conferir.

" _Espero que o Chris não o encontre caso ele realmente esteja aqui. "_

Jill precisava encontrar ele primeiro, tinha uma vaga ideia do que poderia acontecer caso o namorado o encontrasse. Chris geralmente era calmo, mas extremamente perigoso quando estava com raiva, e Leon sabia disso tão bem quando ela.

‡ººººººº‡ººººººº‡

"_Dear God... The only thing I ask of you...Is to hold her when I'm not around, when I'm much too far away."_

Ah droga! Porque eu fui lembrar dessa música numa hora dessas? Acho que nem pra rezar sem lembrar de uma música eu sirvo.

Krauser levantou o punho direito e eu fechei os olhos, já estava pronto para passar dessa pra melhor, foi quando ouvi uma voz familiar chamar pelo segurança.

- Pode largar ele Jack, eu cuido desse assunto.

"_Jack? Então era isso que o J significava... E eu que pensei que fosse Juliet, Jessica ou algo do tipo. "_ Estava tão ligado em meus próprios pensamento que nem havia prestado atenção no meu 'salvador', só depois que Krauser me pôs no chão e saiu dali que eu percebi quem tinha me livrado de uma surra e de virar ração pra cachorro.

- Chris! Cara, que bom que...

Não tive tempo de olhar pra ele ou terminar a frase, em uma fração de segundo Chris me acertou em cheio com um soco no lado direito do rosto, fazendo com que eu caísse direto no chão e me arrastasse moita adentro, indo parar a pelo menos um metro de distância de onde ele estava. E cara, como aquilo doeu, puta que pariu.

- Eu falei pra você não vir Leon.

Ele caminhava lentamente em minha direção, era possível sentir a raiva e a aura maligna que emanavam dele.

- Chris, espera...

Apoiei um dos braços no chão para tentar me levantar, estava meio zonzo depois daquilo. Meu rosto doía mais do que minhas costas, mesmo depois de ter sido arrastado pelo chão, e pelo gosto metálico que sentia na boca, provavelmente estava com um dos lábios cortado.

-Você acha que tem o direito de fazer isso com a minha irmã, Leon? Sabe quantas vezes a Claire já chorou por sua causa? – Eu podia sentir a raiva em cada uma de suas palavras. – Deixa de ser egoísta e pensa um pouco nela, não acha que ela merece ser feliz pelo menos uma vez?

- Eu, eu...

Chris se aproximou de mim novamente e me pôs de pé, apenas para me acertar com outro soco, esse ainda pior que o anterior.

- Você é meu amigo, mas ela e minha irmã. Eu não vou te dar outra chance pra partir o coração dela. Eu sei que ela gosta de você, mas também sei que você nunca fez nada pra cuidar do amor dela. Ele é um cara legal, eu não vou deixar você interferir.

Eu não sabia o que dizer depois daquilo, ele estava certo, o Chris sempre esteve certo. Era engraçado como a verdade doía, e aquelas palavras me machucaram mais do que qualquer outro soco que ele fosse me dar.

- É Chris, você tem razão... – Consegui me levantar, embora estivesse cambaleando um pouco, não cai diante dele. - Eu era egoísta e completamente cego, e por causa disso perdi a pessoa que mais amei na vida.

-O seu maior erro foi perceber isso tarde demais Leon. Só esquece tudo e deixa a Claire em paz.

- Eu não posso desistir dela assim... – Falei mais para mim mesmo do que para ele.

- Você escolheu seu caminho, agora seja homem e aguente as consequências do seu inferno particular, mas faça isso sozinho, sem arrastar ela junto com você.

Ele me segurou pela jaqueta assim como Krauser havia feito antes, mas diferente do segurança, eu sabia que ele não demoraria muito pra me bater. Já estava pronto para levar outro soco, e quem sabe até desmaiar.

- Chris, pelo amor de Deus, para!

Mas para minha surpresa, isso não aconteceu.

- Jill, vai embora. Essa conversa é entre mim e o Leon!

- Não, eu não vou, então larga ele de uma vez antes que você faça uma besteira ainda maior do que essa.

Ele pareceu pensar por alguns segundos e finalmente me largou, mas não de forma gentil, ele simplesmente me jogou de volta no chão. E sim, aquilo também doeu.

Jill caminhou até onde estávamos e sussurrou algo no ouvido de Chris, dando um beijo no rosto dele.

- Espero você lá dentro.

Chris deu alguns passos, pegando algo no chão que eu não consegui identificar e seguiu para a parte da frente da casa, deixando Jill e eu sozinhos ali.

- Leon, você ta legal?

Ela correu até mim e se abaixou, eu apenas fiz que sim com a cabeça. Jill me ajudou a levantar e depois de ter certeza que eu realmente estava bem, ela me bateu. Não como Chris tinha feito, mas também não foi fraco. Acho que eu tinha merecido aquilo.

- Já chega Leon, você é um idiota! Eu parei o Chris pra ele não te matar, mas o que ele falou não está errado e você não é burro, sabe disso.

E mais um tapa, dessa vez do lado esquerdo.

-Jill, chega! – Pedi antes que ela resolvesse me bater novamente.

- Tudo bem... Mas o que você esta fazendo aqui? – Ela cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo. – Achei que o Chris tinha te convencido a não vir.

- Eu... Vim ver a Claire...

- Pra que?

- Preciso entregar algo a ela...

- Desculpa Leon, mas não posso deixar você entrar para ver a Claire...

- Por quê?

- Você sabe, o Chris ficaria louco com isso.

- Então chama ela aqui... Por favor, Jill é importante.

- Eu realmente não posso fazer isso... – Disse um tanto chateada por não poder ajudar. – Então, por favor, não insista.

Suspirei derrotado, jogando a cabeça levemente para trás e olhei para as estrelas.

- Se eu puder te ajudar em alguma outra coisa...

- E pode! – Foi ai que tive a ideia. – Você pode entregar isso a ela, por favor?

Retirei um pequeno embrulho de papel do bolso esquerdo da calça e entreguei na mão de Jill, que olhava curiosa para aquilo.

- O que é...

- Ela vai saber o que é... – Sorri. - Obrigada Jill, de verdade.

Ela acenou com a cabeça e guardou o embrulho no bolso de trás da calça, me acompanhando pelo jardim até o portão da frente da casa. Me despedi dela e então tomei o rumo de casa outra vez, resolvi caminhar devagar, afinal, precisava de tempo para arrumar uma boa desculpa para dar a Angela sobre esse machucado na boca.

Tudo que me restava naquele momento era esperar e torcer para que Jill entregasse a Claire o que eu havia pedido, aquela era minha última esperança.

‡ººººººº‡ººººººº‡

Jill esperou até que Leon sumisse de vista na rua para então voltar para dentro da casa. Chris estava esperando por ela na varanda, segurando o presente de aniversário da irmã no colo.

- Ele já foi... – Disse antes que Chris perguntasse alguma coisa...

- É, eu vi... – Ele estendeu a mão direita para ela. – Vem, vamos entrar...

- Vamos... – Segurou na mão dele. – E temos que conversar sério quando chegarmos em casa, Sr. Redfield.

Nada respondeu, sabia exatamente sobre o que era a tal conversa, e mesmo não querendo admitir, sabia que estava errado.

Ao chegarem à sala, Chris foi até a irmã e aproveitou que ela estava de costas para assustá-la.

- Seu presente chegou... – Ele apertou a cintura de Claire com uma das mãos, fazendo a ruiva virar de imediato para olhá-lo.

- Sabe que eu odeio quando... – Ficou sem falas ao olhar o pequeno animal do colo do irmão. – Que coiiisa maiiis linda!

Claire pegou o filhote de Doberman que Chris havia lhe comprado como presente de aniversário, o pequeno era completamente preto na parte de cima, tendo apenas a parte inferior do corpo em tonalidade marrom. Ela sabia que quando crescesse, ele se tornaria um "monstrinho" que daria um enorme trabalho, mas aquela carinha de perdido e as orelhinhas caídas faziam seu coração amolecer só de olhá-lo.

" _Eu já deveria saber que tipo de cachorro o Chris daria a irmã, sendo ele super protetor do jeito que é, duvido que ele daria um poodle pra Claire."_

Jill riu com o próprio pensamento, estava com Chris a tanto tempo que já sabia como ele costumava reagir a certas situações, ou até mesmo os presentes que ele poderia dar.

O jantar havia ocorrido tranquilamente, Chris e Jill esperavam na varanda junto com o cachorrinho que Claire havia ganhado como presente de aniversário, enquanto a ruiva se despedia dos pais de Carlos.

- Já pensou em um nome pra ele? – Carlos perguntou ao chegarem à varanda.

- Sim, levou algum tempo, mas eu consegui pensar. – Claire respondeu, pegando o cachorro do colo de Jill.

- E qual vai ser? – O irmão parecia curioso com o nome que ela daria.

- Pudim! – Ela sorriu, balançando o cachorro no ar.

- Isso é nome que se dê a um cachorro? – Chris parecia inconformado ao ouvir aquilo. – Tem que dar um nome assustador, tipo montanha, rambo, estripador... E não Pudim.

- Que tal Chris? É um nome assustador, tenho certeza que deve ter muita gente que vai ter medo dele... – Jill falou com certo sarcasmo, mas apenas Chris entendeu o que ela quis dizer com aquilo.

- Não não, Pudim me agrada. – A ruiva riu. – Enfim, já está ficando tarde, é melhor irmos.

- Eu levo você em casa. – Carlos sugeriu. – E não aceito um não como resposta.

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça, seguindo a cunhada e o irmão até o portão de entrada.

- Vejo vocês amanhã! – Acenou após Chris e Jill entrarem no carro.

- Até amanhã Claire.

A morena apenas acenou com a mão, e logo em seguida Chris partiu com o carro. Minutos depois fora sua vez de partir, entrou no carro onde Carlos a esperava, seguindo o rumo de casa.

_**30 minutes later.**_

- Você sabe que exagerou um pouco, não é Chris?

- Qual é Jill, ele mereceu!

- Podia ter matado ele.

- Vontade não me faltou... – Ele se atirou no sofá, tentando evitar que aquela discussão continuasse. – Olha, vamos deixar pra lá, tudo bem? Não quero brigar mais... Por favor...

Suspirou alto, sentando-se ao lado dele no sofá. Passaram o caminho inteiro discutindo a tal briga que Chris teve com Leon, já estava mais do que na hora de encerrarem aquilo.

- Certo, certo... – Se aproximou dele mais um pouco, beijando-lhe o rosto. – Vou tomar um banho, e vou deitar tudo bem?

- Tudo, eu vou arrumar a cama então. – ele sorriu. – Te vejo no banheiro.

- Você não tem jeito, tarado...

Chris apenas riu, deixando que ela levantasse do sofá e seguisse para o banheiro. Jill deixou a porta do banheiro escorada, sabia que ele acabaria aparecendo mesmo por ali.

Antes de se despir, lembrou-se do embrulho que Leon havia lhe dado, retirando aquilo do bolso e o colocando sobre a pia do banheiro.

- Ok, eu não deveria abrir isso... – Falava sozinha conforme desembrulhava aquilo. – Mas eu já estou metida nessa confusão mesmo, então seja o que Deus quiser.

Sua expressão logo mudou de curiosidade para surpresa quando viu o que estava embrulhado ali, não era possível que ele ainda o guardasse.

- Não acredito...

Pegou o papel no qual o pequeno anel estava embrulhado, lendo em voz alta o que estava escrito. _"Você ainda lembra...? " _Ela levou uma das mãos até o rosto, como se ainda não acreditasse naquilo.

- Leon, você é tão idiota... – Ainda lembrava como aquele anel havia sido devolvido a ele, e de toda a confusão daquele dia.

_**~ Flashback **__**ON**___

**Time can never mend**

_O tempo jamais poderá reparar_  
**The careless whispers of a good friend**

_Os sussurros descuidados de uma boa amiga  
_**To the heart and mind**

_Para o coração e a mente_  
**Ignorance is kind**

_A ignorância é bondosa  
_**There's no comfort in the truth**

_Não há consolo na verdade_  
**Pain is all you'll find**  
_Dor, é tudo o que você irá encontrar_

**I'm never gonna dance again**

_Eu jamais dançarei novamente_  
**Guilty feet have got no rhythm**

_Pés culpados não têm nenhum ritmo_  
**Though it's easy to pretend**

_Embora seja fácil fingir_  
**I know you're not a fool**

_Eu sei que você não é uma tola..._

**Should've known better than to cheat a friend**

_Eu deveria ter sido mais cuidadoso e não enganar uma amiga_  
**And waste this chance that I've been given**

_E desperdiçar a oportunidade que tive_  
**So I'm never gonna dance again**

_Por isso jamais dançarei novamente_  
**The way I danced with you**

_Como dancei com você..._

**Never without your love…**

_Nunca sem seu amor..._

_**Careless Whispers – Seether.**_

**Sábado, 25 de Março de 2000.**

Aquele era seu aniversário de 18 anos. Estava ansiosa para a festa que aconteceria mais tarde, não pela festa em si, mas porque _ele _prometeu que iria. Havia pouco mais de um ano que não se viam, mantendo contato apenas por e-mail e algumas ligações. Ele estava ocupado demais com a faculdade para poder ir vê-la, e ela estava concentrada demais m entrar na faculdade para se importar.

Com tudo, quando leu o último e-mail que ele tinha mandado, todas suas esperanças retornaram e então decidiu fazer uma festa. Já que ele estava indo apenas para vê-la no dia do seu aniversário, por que não comemorar? Foi exatamente nisso que pensou e optou por fazer a festa. Ainda lembrava-se do último e-mail que trocaram.

" _ Hey Claire! Como estão as coisas por ai? Eu espero que esteja tudo bem, aqui está tudo na mesma, mal tenho tido tempo para respirar esses dias por conta das provas,rs._

_Ah, tenho uma boa notícia! Vou poder passar ai no dia do seu aniversário, eu espero que não tenha nenhum problema e que você guarde um pedaço de bolo pra mim, não deixe que a festa acabe cedo. Eu tenho uma surpresa pra você!_

_Mais uma coisa, como está a Becca, ainda está namorando com o Billy? Tem um tempo que não converso com nenhum dos dois. Admito que as vezes sinto falta dos tapas que ela me dava! Haha... Mas não a deixe saber disso, se não é capaz dela querer me receber a tamancadas quando eu chegar ai!_

_Sinto cada dia mais a sua falta, mal posso esperar pelo fim de semana._

_Beijos,_

_Leon."_

"_ Oi Leon! Por aqui está tudo bem, obrigada por perguntar. Nossa, eu imagino que deve estar sendo complicado ai pra você, mas relaxa, acho que logo as coisas vão ficar mais tranqüilas._

_Sério mesmo? Não sabe como fiquei feliz com essa notícia! É claro que não tem problema nenhum, e pode deixar que a festa não vai acabar antes de você chegar._

_Surpresa? Ok, você me deixou curiosa, mal posso esperar pra saber o que é!_

_A Becca está bem, continua do mesmo jeito de antes, e sim, ela ainda está com o Billy. Algo me diz que a relação deles vai durar muito! Deixa de ser bobo, rs, falando assim parece até que ela te espancava._

_Também sinto muito a sua falta. Tem tanta coisa que preciso te dizer... Bem, vejo você amanhã._

_Beijos e se cuida._

_Claire."_

Jill dava os últimos retoques na casa enquanto Rebecca ajudava Claire com o resto das coisas. Depois de tudo pronto, elas foram se arrumar, não iria demorar muito paa que os convidados chegassem.

_**21h40min PM**_

O tempo passava e nenhum sinal de vida dele, Claire já estava imaginando se ele realmente iria aparecer.

- Claire... – O irmão da ruiva chamou sua atenção. – Vou levar a mamãe em casa, tudo bem?

Ela apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça, o que deixou o rapaz levemente irritado, mas a pedido da mãe e da namorada ele nada disse. Michelle se despediu da filha e seguiu com Chris para o carro.

- Anda Claire, se anima... – Billy sacudia a ruiva pelos ombros, fazendo cócegas nela algumas vezes... – Me ajuda aqui Becca.

- É pra já... – A morena riu, se juntando ao namorado e a amiga no sofá.

- Isso é covardia... – Resmungou em meio aos risos.

De repente, os três ficaram quietos quando o toque da campainha ecoou pela casa. Claire levantou em um pulo, o coração acelerado só de pensar na ideia que poderia ser ele que havia chegado. A ruiva correu até a porta, sendo seguida por Rebecca enquanto Billy apenas espiava do sofá.

- Feliz Aniversário!

Leon cumprimentou a garota com um sorriso, abrindo os braços quando Claire se jogou sobre ele, abraçando-a.

- Pensei que não viesse mais. – Ela se afastou, puxando-o pela mão para dentro de casa.

- Eu prometi que viria, não foi?

Rebecca se aproximou dos dois, e só então Claire notou que a amiga não estava sozinha. Ao lado dela havia uma moça um pouco mais alta que Rebecca, seu cabelo era castanho claro até a altura dos ombros. Seus olhos eram de um tom azul celestial, o que lhe dava um ar doce.

- Quem é ela, Leon?

Antes que Leon pudesse responder a pergunta, a moça se aproximou de Claire e a abraçou, deixando a ruiva desconcertada.

- Feliz Aniversário! – A morena sorriu gentilmente para ela, entregando um pacote perfeitamente embrulhado. – Espero que goste.

Billy, que até então apenas espiava de longe, resolveu se aproximar. Algo lhe dizia que aquilo não terminaria bem.

- Então Leon, não vai nos apresentar a moça?

Rebecca mordeu os lábios e balançou a cabeça sutilmente para os lados, enquanto Claire esperava por uma resposta do loiro.

- Bom... Ela se chama Manuela Hidalgo... – Ele se aproximou da garota, abraçando-a sutilmente pela cintura. – Ela é minha... Namorada.

- Eu mesma que escolhi... – Manuela dizia orgulhosa. – O Leon me disse que você gostava de perfumes, então encomendei um especialmente pra você.

Claire quase deixou cair o embrulho que segurava tamanha foi a surpresa com aquela notícia. Rebecca percebeu o desespero no olhar da amiga e decidiu agir. Era melhor manter a namorada de Leon longe da ruiva, e rápido.

- Manuela, não gostaria de conhecer a casa? – Perguntou, já segurando no braço da garota.

Leon fez que sim com a cabeça, e então ela seguiu junto com Rebecca. Claire não pensou duas vezes, e assim que a amiga sumiu de vista com Manuela, ela se afastou de Leon e correu em direção à cozinha, deixando o rapaz parado no meio da sala com uma expressão confusa no rosto.

- Leon, como você é idiota...- Billy levou as mãos no rosto, balançando a cabeça. – Ta esperando o que?

- Mas, o que eu fiz?

- Vai atrás dela, anda mula!

- Tudo bem, já to indo...

‡ººººººº‡ººººººº‡

Jill estava na cozinha secando alguns pratos quando viu Claire passar correndo por ela e ir até a varanda na parte de trás da casa. _" O que será que aconteceu?" _ Foi a primeira coisa que pensou ao ver a ruiva correr, e antes que pudesse largar o pano de prato sobre a mesa, Leon passou pela porta, parando em meio a cozinha.

- Você viu a Claire, Jill?

A morena apenas apontou em direção à varanda e então o loiro seguiu pra lá. Jill deu alguns passos até chegar na janela que ficava em frente a pia, aquele era o melhor local que conseguira para poder espiar.

Claire estava de costas para a janela e apoiada na pequena cerca de madeira que era envolta a varanda. Leon caminhava a passos lentos até a ruiva, como se não quisesse que ela o notasse ali.

" _Aposto que ele fez merda..." _ Pensou a morena enquanto observava a cena.

- Por que você está assim? – Ele perguntou meio receoso conforme se aproximava dela.

- Se você nem desconfia, esquece. – A ruiva respondeu com certa indiferença, afastando-se aos poucos dele.

- Não posso... – Segurou em um dos braços dela, evitando que a garota se afastasse mais. – Você é importante pra mim...

- Não é o que parece. – Tentava puxar o braço para que ele a soltasse. - Me solta!

- Se for por aquilo... – Desviou o olhar para o chão. – A gente não daria certo.

- E o seu jeito de me dizer isso é aparecer com ela?

- Ela já existia...

- O quê? – Perguntou confusa, olhando para ele.

- Eu pensei sobre isso, sobre nós... Mas e se desse errado? – Ele falava com certa tristeza. – Eu não suportaria te perder...

"_É engraçado como um completo idiota pode ser até fofinho."_ Jill, que ainda observava da janela, riu com o próprio pensamento.

- E me magoar é o seu jeito de me manter por perto? – Claire segurava o choro, embora sua voz estivesse embargada pelo mesmo. – Eu vou embora!

- Por favor, não. – Leon a puxou para mais perto de si. – Eu nunca mais falo nisso, vamos fingir que nunca aconteceu.

- Eu não posso... – Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, olhando diretamente nos olhos dele. – Acabaria te odiando...

Leon levou um choque com as palavras que ouvira de Claire, acabando por soltar o braço da ruiva, que se afastou novamente dele e foi em direção a porta.

- Claire, por favor, não me deixa... - Deu dois passos em direção a ela. – Eu preciso de você...

- Então deveria ter cuidado melhor de mim... Eu gosto de você Leon, de verdade... Mas esse seu carinho só está me machucando... - Ela levou as mãos até a nuca, desabotoando o colar que usava. Depois de retirá-lo, ela jogou o objeto na direção dele. – Sempre pensei que isso significasse algo pra você, mas no fundo, eu só estava me enganando...

Após dizer aquilo, Claire correu outra vez, deixando o rapaz sozinho ali na varanda. Ele então se abaixou, pegando o colar que ela havia jogado, e foi ai que ele reconhecera o objeto que estava pendurado ali. Era o anel que ele havia dado a ela quando ainda eram crianças.

- Você sempre confiou em mim, e eu te desapontei mais uma vez...

Ele segurou com força o anel e o guardou no bolso, permanecendo parado em meio a varanda, com o olhar completamente perdido.

‡ººººººº‡ººººººº‡

- Chris, vem pra casa, **agora**. – Jill deu ênfase a última palavra. – Antes que sua irmã vá parar na cadeia por homicídio.

- _Eu estou na metade do caminho... Mas do que você ta falando, Jill?_ – Ele perguntava confuso.

- Vou resumir em uma única palavra. – Ela respirou fundo antes de continuar. – Leon.

- _Que merda ele aprontou agora?_

- Quando você chegar, eu te explico... Mas vem rápido.

- _Certo... Até daqui a pouco._

- Até. – E desligou o telefone.

A morena subiu correndo a escada para o segundo andar sabia que Claire tinha ido direto para o quarto de Rebecca.

- Claire...? - Bateu na porta do quarto. – Posso entrar?

A garota nada respondeu, Jill deu de ombros e entrou no quarto, encontrando Claire sentada na cama com uma expressão confusa, como se não soubesse se deveria estar com raiva ou triste depois daquilo.

- Por que Jill?... – Olhava enquanto a morena sentava ao seu lado na cama. - Por que isso sempre acontece comigo?

- Porque o Leon é um idiota, e você sabe bem disso. – Ela abraçou a ruiva que apenas encostou a cabeça em seu ombro, suspirando pesadamente.

Jill desfez o abraço e levantou ao ouvir algumas batidas na porta. Quando a abriu, deparou-se com Rebecca do lado de fora, segurando um pacote nas mãos.

- O Leon me contou o que houve... – Ela sussurrou para que a amiga não ouvisse. – Ela está bem?

- Eu acho que sim... – Jill respondeu no mesmo tom de voz da garota, dando passagem a ela. – Mas o que é isso? – Apontou para o pacote nas mãos da morena.

- Ah, é o presente que a Claire ganhou _dela_...

Pela entonação da última palavra, Jill já sabia a quem ela estava se referindo. Rebecca colocou o presente sobre a cômoda próxima a janela e foi até onde a ruiva estava.

- Eu sou uma boba, não é?... – Claire começou. – Como eu pude ficar esperando por ele todo esse tempo?

- Como você ia adivinhar que isso iria acontecer? Acho que ninguém previa isso, Claire...

A ruiva não respondeu, levantando-se da cama e indo na direção da cômoda onde Rebecca tinha colocado o pacote. Ela desembrulhou o presente, abrindo a caixa e segurando o frasco de perfume com ambas as mãos.

- Importado, não é? – Olhava com raiva para o vidro de perfume. – Que se dane a porcaria do perfume.

Ela não pensou duas vezes, segurou o frasco com a mão direita e o arremessou furiosa pela janela aberta. Tinha algum tempo que não fazia nada desse tipo, mas de certa forma aquilo a deixou mais calma. Jill e Rebecca não disseram absolutamente nada sobre aquilo, mas não conseguiram esconder um pequeno riso.

‡ººººººº‡ººººººº‡

Chris caminhava apressadamente pelo gramado do pequeno jardim da casa de Rebecca, estava preocupado e de certa forma curioso para saber o que houve de tão grave assim para que Jill ligasse para ele. Quando se aproximou da entrada, fora atingido em cheio na cabeça por algo, fazendo com que ele caísse imediatamente no chão devido a pancada.

" _Que porra foi essa? " _

Pensou ao tentar levantar, ainda tonto pela forte pancada que havia recebido. Olhou para o lado, pegando o objeto pelo qual fora atingindo, conseguindo por fim levantar. Sua cabeça doía e ele sentia algo quente escorrer por seu rosto, fazendo com que ele levasse uma das mãos até a testa.

- Era só o que me faltava...

Resmungou, fazendo careta ao ver o sangue na mão. Ainda zonzo ele seguiu até a varanda e tocou a campainha, esperando que alguém fosse atendê-lo.

- Oii Ch... – Billy olhou chocado para o moreno ao abrir a porta. – Cara, o que houve com você?

- Pequeno acidente... – Ele entrou na casa. – Onde está a Jill?

- Lá em cima com a Becca... – Leon respondeu, se aproximando dos dois. – E com a Claire...

- Olha Leon... – Chris começou. - Seja lá o que você tenha feito, é melhor ir embora agora antes que as coisas fiquem piores.

O loiro olhou para Billy que concordou com um leve aceno de cabeça. Leon suspirou derrotado, afastando-se deles.

- Vou chamar a Manuela e nós vamos embora.

- Certo. – Chris concordou, virando-se para Billy após o loiro sumir de vista. – Quem é Manuela?

- A namorada dele...

- Já entendi tudo...

Chris suspirou e seguiu até as escadas, subindo-as rapidamente. Ao chegar ao segundo andar, procurou pelo quarto que seria de Rebecca onde provavelmente a irmã estaria junto da amiga e a namorada.

- Jill? – Deu duas batidas na porta.

- _Seu irmão chegou Claire... _– Foi a única coisa que conseguiu ouvir antes que ela abrisse a porta. – Ah meu Deus, o que houve com você?

Jill olhava preocupada para o ferimento na testa dele que ainda sangrava um pouco. Ela o puxou para dentro do quarto, levando-o até a cama, onde fez sentar.

- Foi só um acidente... – Ele ergueu a mão que ainda segurava o objeto que o havia atingido. – Algum maluco jogou isso pela janela...

Rebecca não conteve o riso ao ver o frasco de perfume que Chris segurava na mão era o mesmo que Claire havia jogado pela janela alguns minutos atrás. Ao contrário da amiga, que ria sem parar, a ruiva ficou sem graça por ter acertado justamente o irmão com o maldito perfume.

- Becca, pode pegar o kit de primeiros socorros? – Jill pediu a garota enquanto olhava o ferimento do namorado. – Você tem uma sorte hein Chris?

- Eu que o diga... – Fez uma leve careta quando ela tocou no machucado.

- Dói muito?

- Só um pouco, nada que não dê pra suportar...

- O resto do pessoal já foi embora... – Rebecca entregou o kit de primeiros socorros a Jill. – Vou ajudar o Billy lá embaixo a arrumar as coisas. – Disse antes de sair do quarto.

Claire parecia completamente desligada do que acontecia ao seu redor, estava parada em frente à janela olhando Leon ir embora junto com Manuela, a _namorada_ dele. Graças a maldita "surpresa", sua festa foi por água a baixo "Quem mandou ser tão iludida? " Repreendeu-se mentalmente ao fechar os olhos, aquele sem dúvida alguma tinha sido o pior aniversário de sua vida.

‡ººººººº‡ººººººº‡

_**Quinta-feira, 15 de Junho de 2000. **_

O céu estava completamente cinzento e fazia muito frio, sem contar os pingos de chuva irritantes que caiam sobre seu rosto, mas ele não se importava. Precisava apenas chegar lá o mais rápido possível.

Já fazia dois meses e mais alguns dias que não se falavam, e aquilo o corroia por dentro. Como pôde ser tão estúpido e fazer aquilo com ela? Só depois de ouvir as palavras cheias de mágoa que saíram da boca dela, ele percebeu o tamanho da burrada que fizera. Provavelmente ela ainda estava com raiva dele, mas ainda assim iria vê-la naquela tarde porque sabia que era o único que poderia lhe dar conforto naquele momento.

**You used to captivate me by your resonating light**

_Você costumava me cativar com sua luz ressonante_  
**Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind**

_Agora sou limitada pela vida que você deixou pra trás_  
**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**

_Seu rosto assombra todos os meus sonhos que já foram agradáveis_  
**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**

_Sua voz expulsou toda a sanidade que havia em mim  
_

Deu duas batidas na porta da casa, e antes que pudesse bater pela terceira vez, alguém abriu a porta.

- Billy, onde ela está?

- Lá em cima com a Becca.

O rapaz cedeu passagem para que Leon entrasse, fechando a porta em seguida. Os dois caminharam até o centro da sala, parando próximos ao sofá.

- Eu sei que ela ainda deve estar com raiva e que eu não deveria ter vindo... Mas sei que ela também precisa de mim agora, e eu prometi que não a deixaria sozinha, não importa o que aconteça.

- Você fez bem em vir... – Billy deu de ombros. – Sabe que a Claire não é rancorosa, e duvido muito que ela vá te mandar embora... – Seguiu para as escadas. – Eu já disse a Becca que você viria, então é melhor subirmos...

- Certo... – Acompanhou o amigo até as escadas, deixando que ele fosse à frente. - E o Chris, onde está?

- Ficou no enterro junto com a Jill. Ele pediu que nós trouxéssemos a Claire pra casa, ela não estava se sentindo muito bem.

- Hm...

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

_Essas feridas parecem não cicatrizar_  
**This pain is just too real**

_Essa dor é tão real  
_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

_Existem muitas coisas que o tempo não pode apagar_

O moreno seguiu pelo corredor até que parou em frente a uma porta que Leon logo reconhecera como a porta do quarto de Claire. Billy deu uma batida fraca, ouvindo apenas um 'entre' como resposta. Ele levou a mão calmamente à maçaneta até abrir a porta, entrando no quarto e sendo seguido pelo loiro.

Rebecca estava sentada sobre a cama com a cabeça de Claire deitada em seu colo, e apesar de parecer adormecida a ruiva estava acordada. Seu brilhantes olhos azuis de outrora agora estavam opacos e úmidos, ela chorava baixinho no colo da amiga, que afagava seus cabelos.

Aquela cena acabou com Leon, ele não suportava vê-la chorar daquela forma.

- Claire... – Rebecca chamou baixinho. – Tem alguém que veio ver você...

Ela apenas levantou a cabeça, olhando em direção a porta. Para sua surpresa, Leon estava parado lá, olhando para ela.

- Não deveria ter vindo... – Levantou aos poucos do colo da amiga e sentou-se na cama.

- Vou deixar vocês a sós... – A morena levantou da cama e foi em direção a Billy, puxando o rapaz pelo braço até que saíram do quarto.

Claire não teve sequer tempo de contestar, pois Rebecca já havia fechado a porta atrás de si, deixando os dois sozinhos lá dentro.

- Desculpe não ter vindo mais cedo... Foi difícil sair de lá...

- Por que, a Manuela não deixava? – Respondeu amarga, abraçando as próprias pernas.

Aquelas palavras lhe atingiram como um soco, mas também o que esperava? Que ela lhe recebesse de braços abertos e com um sorriso no rosto? Mas é claro que não.

- Para com isso Claire, eu não estou mais com ela... E essa não é hora de discutirmos sobre isso... – Ele caminhou até a cama e sentou na beirada. – Eu quero saber como você está...

- Ótima, não consegue ver? – Ela segurava o choro o máximo que podia, não queria chorar na frente, não mais. – Se era só isso, você pode ir.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

_Quando você chorou, eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas_  
**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

_Quando você gritou, eu lutei contra todos os seus medos_  
**And I held your hand through all of these years**

_E segurei sua mão todos estes anos_  
**But you still have all of me**

_Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim._

Leon abaixou a cabeça, mas voltou a olhá-la segundos depois, por mais irritada que ela estivesse não a deixaria sozinha naquele momento. Não a deixaria sozinha nunca mais. Em um movimento rápido, ele segurou a ruiva por um dos braços, puxando-a para si em um abraço apertado, que para sua surpresa ela não recusou.

Nunca pensou que perder a mãe doesse tanto assim, ainda mais por causa de um maldito câncer. Embora ainda estivesse zangada com ele, ela não tinha mais forças para lutar contra aquilo, e como em um passe de mágica sentiu todo o peso e angústia de minutos atrás desaparecer, mesmo que por alguns instantes.

" _Enquanto você estiver com ele, vai ficar tudo bem... " _ Ela pensou.

- Desculpe...

Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, não se referindo apenas ao seu atraso, mas também a todas outras coisas que a fez passar por sua causa. Claire apenas concordou com a cabeça, aninhando-se no colo do rapaz enquanto fechava os olhos. Seria melhor, e talvez menos doloroso se ela apenas ignorasse o que havia acontecido, ou pelo menos tentasse.

Aos poucos ela adormecera no colo dele, havia chorado tanto que era natural que pegasse no sono, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Depois de tudo aquilo que passou ao lado dela naquele tarde, Leon prometera a ele mesmo que faria de tudo para que ninguém a magoasse, nunca mais queria vê-la chorar como tinha visto naquele dia. E ele não pretendia quebrar aquela promessa.

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**

_Eu tentei com todas as forças dizer à mim mesma que você se foi_  
**But though you're still with me**

_E embora você ainda esteja comigo_  
**I've been alone all along**

_Eu tenho estado sozinha por todo esse tempo_

_**My Immortal – Evanescence. **_

_**~ Flashback **__**OFF**___

Jill embrulhou o anel novamente naquele pedaço de papel, guardando-o embaixo do armário da pia do banheiro. Chris não mexia em suas coisas, então por hora, aquele era o melhor esconderijo em seu apartamento para o anel. Pensaria melhor no que faria no dia seguinte.

‡ººººººº‡ººººººº‡

AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, acho que de todos, esse foi o capítulo que demorou mais para sair. Me desculpem pela demora.. Fiquem a vontade para me xingar se quiserem, sério.. Eu mereço.

Bom, confesso que estava desanimada em continuar a fic, não me perguntem por que, mas estava.. E sempre que tentava continuava, tinha ideia para outras história e lá ia eu começar a escrevê-las para não perder a ideia.. As outras fics eu pretendo postar também, mas só depois que elas estiverem com muitos capítulos e eu estiver terminando essa, porque ela é prioridade, hehe.

Estou escrevendo outras fics de RE, e como eu sei que muita gente também gosta do casal Claire x Steve, eu resolvi escrever com esse casal.. Mas não esperem muito romance dela, será mais para descontrair. A única coisa que garanto na outra fic são risadas.

Agradeço de coração a todos que me mandaram review, vocês não sabem o quanto isso me deixou feliz. Quem quiser manter contato ou puxar minha orelha pela demora, ai está meu e–mail: demoniac_/sah_

Espero que gostem do capítulo, e por favor, mandem reviews!

Beijos, e até o próximo capítulo.


	9. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7.**_

**He's everything you want**

_Ele é tudo que você quer_

**He's everything you need**

_Ele é tudo que você precisa_

**He's everything inside of you**

_Ele é tudo dentro de você_

**That you wish you could be**

_Que você queria ser_

**He says all the right things**

_Ele diz todas as coisas certas_

**At exactly the right time**

_No momento exato_

**But he means nothing to you**

_Mas ele não lhe significa nada_

**And you don't know why**

_E você não sabe porque_

**You're waiting for someone**

_Você está esperando por alguém_

**To put you together**

_Que lhe conserte_

**You're waiting for someone to push you away**

_Você está esperando por alguém que lhe rejeite_

**There's always another wound to discover**

_Há sempre outra ferida a ser descoberta_

**There's always something more you wish he'd say**

_Há sempre outra coisa, que você gostaria que ele falasse_

**But you'll just sit tight**

_Mas você apenas sentará quieta_

**And watch it unwind**

_E esperará ele se acalmar_

**It's only what you're asking for**

_É só o que você está pedindo_

**And you'll be just fine**

_E você vai ficar bem_

**With all of your time**

_Com todo o tempo que precisar_

**It's only what you're waiting for**

_É só o que você está esperando_

_**Everything You Want –Vertical Horizon.**_

Inventar uma desculpa para Angela sobre os hematomas que ela viu em mim no dia seguinte a surra que levei do Chris foi bem mais fácil do que imaginava. Disse apenas que não havia conseguido dormir, fui dar uma volta e acabei sendo assaltado na rua. Algo simples e fácil, sem muitos detalhes para que eu não acabasse me complicando mais tarde.

Já haviam se passado duas semanas e meia desde o aniversário de Claire e eu ainda não tive notícias dela. Acho que no fundo ainda tinha esperança, por menor que fosse, de ficar com ela novamente. Mas estava mais do que na hora de seguir em frente, e era isso que eu pretendia fazer.

- Boa noite amor. – Cumprimentei Angela com um selinho ao chegar em casa. – Como passou o dia?

- Boa noite. – Ela me abraçou ternamente após retribuir o selinho. – Bem, o Curtis passou aqui hoje a tarde e nos convidou para jantar na casa dele...

Ótimo, isso era tudo que eu queria hoje a noite: aturar o irmão rabugento dela. Preferia mil vezes levar outra surra do Chris do que ir à casa do Curtis.

- E o que você respondeu? – Perguntei apreensivo pela resposta.

- Que iria pensar e ver se você gostaria de ir...

Fiquei pensando por alguns instantes, até que me surgiu uma idéia.

- É melhor deixar pra outro dia...

- Está muito cansado pra ir?

- Não, é que estava pensando em irmos a um restaurante hoje, pra jantar...

Menti, isso não tinha passado pela minha cabeça a menos de três minutos. Estava casado, mas faria qualquer "sacrifício" para não ter que ouvir a voz do Curtis. Angela pareceu pensar um pouco, mas não resistiu e acabou aceitando, afinal aquela era uma proposta tentadora para ela, já que fazia um bom tempo que não saíamos para jantar.

- Vou me arrumar. – Ela sorriu e desfez o abraço, subindo as escadas e entrando no quarto.

Me joguei na poltrona mais próxima, fechando os olhos e suspirando. Precisava pensar em um restaurante para levá-la.

.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

- Você não mudou nada, Billy...

Claire ria bobamente como há muito tempo não fazia, com certeza aquele encontro fora a melhor idéia que já teve desde que voltou a Raccoon City.

- Obrigado, eu acho...

- Mas me digam, vocês voltaram pra ficar dessa vez?

- Ainda não temos certeza – Rebecca começou.- Mas eu já estou vendo se consigo uma vaga de transferência para poder trabalhar no hospital... Se tudo der certo, nós voltamos.

- A minha transferência é mais fácil de arrumar... É só cobrar alguns favores... E eu passei mais tempo de serviço na Marinha do que em casa... Eles me devem isso.

Carlos parecia bastante interessado na conversa, estava contente por ter sido convidado para aquele jantar, sentia que aos poucos estava fazendo parte da vida dela.

"_Maldito celular."_ Praguejou mentalmente ao sentir o celular tremer em seu bolso. Olhou no visor e então se levantou para atender, era um sócio importante e não poderia ignorar aquela chamada.

- Desculpe, preciso atender... – Murmurou, dando um beijo rápido nos lábios da ruiva antes de se retirar da mesa. – Mas já volto.

- Certo, eu admito que o Carlos seja um cara bem simpático, educado, engraçado, e muito bonito... – Rebecca deu uma pequena risada com o olhar feio que o esposo lançou-lhe graças a sua última palavra. – Mas você não parece 100% feliz, Claire.

- É impressão sua Becca...

- Sério mesmo que você vai mentir pra nós? – A morena se inclinou na direção da mesa, apoiando os braços sobre o móvel. – Conta outra, por favor.

- O Carlos me faz bem, e é isso que importa. – Claire contornou o assunto, tentando mudar o rumo que aquela conversa tomaria. – Vamos mudar de assunto, por favor.

Rebecca apenas suspirou e assentiu com um leve aceno de cabeça. Aquele não era o melhor local nem hora para se mexer em antigas feridas, mas com certeza esclareceria as coisas com a amiga assim que tivesse oportunidade para conversarem a sós. Não demorou muito para que Carlos retornasse a mesa, desligando o celular para que não houvesse mais transtornos durante o jantar. Queria dedicar sua atenção total a Claire e seus amigos, e assim o faria, teria o dia seguinte inteiro para resolver seus problemas de trabalho.

- E então, vamos escolher o que comer? – Billy manifestou-se, pegando um cardápio para olhar enquanto os outros faziam o mesmo. – Estou morrendo de fome.

.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Saímos de casa assim que Angela desligou o telefone após dizer ao irmão que não iríamos jantar na casa dele. Claro que Curtis protestou e me xingou de todos os nomes possíveis, mas eu não estava nem ai, só de não ser obrigado a ver a cara feia dele naquela noite, eu já estava feliz.

- Faz tanto tempo que não saímos para jantar, não é? – Ela comentou animada quando parei o carro em frente a entrada do restaurante.

- É verdade. – Sorri, fingindo uma empolgação que não tinha. A verdade é que gostaria de ter ficado em casa.

Ela me deu um rápido selinho e em seguida sai do carro, abrindo a porta para que ela também saísse. Entreguei a chave do carro para o manobrista e em seguida entramos no restaurante que por sorte não estava tão cheio naquela noite. Ficamos aguardando alguns minutos enquanto preparavam uma mesa. Eu estava completamente distraído olhando para dentro do restaurante quando um rosto familiar me chamou atenção.

- Não pode ser...

- O que foi? – Angela perguntou preocupada.

- Acho que vi alguém que conheço, mas deve ter sido só impressão...

Não demorou muito para que minhas suspeitas fossem confirmadas. Com um grande sorriso no rosto e um breve aceno de mão, Billy no chamou para onde eles estavam, pedindo ao garçom para que providenciasse mais lugares a mesa e que nos acompanhasse até ali.

- Nossa cara, parece até mentira! – Ele riu ao se levantar para me cumprimentar.

- Eu que o diga, você e a Becca sumiram do mapa. - Respondi tão sorridente quanto ele estava, mas pela primeira vez naquela noite, era um sorriso verdadeiro.

Rebecca me abraçou forte, o que talvez tenha deixado Angela um pouco desconfortável com a situação, afinal de contas nunca havia apresentado nenhum amigo ou amiga dos meus tempos de escola para ela, apenas tinha comentado algumas coisas entre uma conversa ou outra, mas aquela era a primeira vez que ela os encontrava.

- Você não mudou muito. – Rebecca comentou ao me olhar da cabeça aos pés.

- Vocês também não... – Sorri, puxando uma cadeira para que Angela se sentasse.

Havia uma terceira pessoa na mesa, que parecia tão curiosa ao meu respeito quanto eu estava a seu respeito. Mas deixaria as perguntas para depois, e antes que Angela me lançasse um olhar feio, tratei de apresentá-la aos dois.

- Angela... Esses são Billy e Rebecca, meus amigos desde a época de escola... – Ela os cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça e um breve aperto de mão. – Billy, Becca, essa é Angela, minha esposa.

- E quem é o rapaz que está na mesa que vocês ainda não apresentaram?

Angela perguntou em tom de brincadeira, fazendo com que todos voltassem suas atenções para ele.

- Como você não o conhece? – Billy falou como se eu tivesse alguma obrigação de conhecê-lo. Por qual motivo? Não fazia a menor ideia. – Esse é o Carlos, o na...

Antes que pudesse completar a frase, eu já não estava mais prestando atenção alguma no que ele dizia. Minha atenção agora estava completamente voltada para a ruiva que havia se inclinado e beijado o tal Claudio, ou seja lá como era o nome dele.

- Desculpem a demora, não estava conseguindo achar a mesa... – Deu uma pequena risada antes de sentar-se a mesa. E foi só ai que ela notou a minha presença. – Leon?

Não consegui dizer um simples "Oi Claire" naquele momento, e espero mesmo que Angela não tenha notado a minha imensa surpresa ao ver toda aquela cena.

- Como o Billy ia dizendo... – Becca tratou de continuar a frase que o marido começou ao notar o clima estranho que ficou na mesa. – Esse é o Carlos, o namorado da Claire.

- Ah, então você é a famosa Claire? – Angela a cumprimentou, toda sorridente. – O Leon me falava muito de você, é um prazer imenso te conhecer.

Para minha surpresa, Claire não estava tão desconfortável quanto eu diante daquela situação. Ela simplesmente sorriu e cumprimentou Angela também. Fiquei completamente sem ação naquele momento, e acho que Billy percebeu isso.

.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Depois do jantar houve uma longa conversa onde Claire explicava a todos como havia conhecido Carlos e mais um monte de lenga lenga. Eu não via a hora de voltar para casa, não estava me sentindo tão à vontade ali. Claire não fazia tanta questão assim de olhar pra mim, o que me dava ainda mais vontade de sair dali.

- Vocês formam um casal tão bonito. – Angela comentou, olhando para mim em seguida. – Não acha Leon?

- Claro,vocês combinam.

Respondi meio à contra gosto, evitando ao máximo não demonstrar tanto ciúmes assim. Ciúmes, sim, era isso mesmo que eu sentia naquele momento. Sei que estava errado em sentir aquilo, mas o que poderia fazer?

- Já está ficando tarde... – Carlos comentou. – Acho melhor nós irmos.

- Concordo... – Billy respondeu. - Vamos pedir a conta.

Carlos chamou o garçom que em pouco tempo nos trouxe a conta do jantar. Depois de uma pequena discussão sobre ele querer pagar a conta, resolvemos dividir os gastos, assim não seria injusto e nem me deixaria com mais raiva dele ainda.

- Precisamos fazer isso mais vezes... – Becca começou. – Foi divertido.

- Que tal um almoço lá em casa esse Sábado? – Angela sorriu antes de continuar. – Seria uma ótima oportunidade para conhecê-los melhor.

- Eu não sei... Acho que o Carlos vai estar ocupado, e...

Claire fora interrompida por Carlos, que parecia bastante animado com a ideia que Angela teve.

- De forma alguma, seria ótimo! Se surgir algum compromisso eu posso adiar, sem problema algum.

-Seria ótimo recebê-los lá. -Eu contive um suspiro e dei o meu melhor sorriso ao concordar com a ideia da Angela.

- Então estamos combinados. – Rebecca riu, sendo a primeira a levantar-se de seu assento. – Depois eu ligo e combinamos melhor as coisas, certo Leon?

Apenas concordei com um aceno de cabeça e me levantei também, forçando outro sorriso. No fundo não queria que eles fossem lá, não pela Rebecca, Claire ou Billy, mas pelo Carlos. Sei que é egoísmo da minha parte não querer ver a Claire com outra pessoa, só que eu simplesmente não consigo aceitar isso. Quero que ela seja feliz sim, só acho que ela não precisa dele para isso.

Ficamos em silêncio até a entrada do restaurante, onde nós despedimos. Acho que Billy notou que as coisas entre mim e a Claire estavam um pouco estranhas, mas fico aliviado por ele não ter feito nenhum comentário sobre aquilo na frente de todos. Precisava conversar com ele a sós, mas faria isso outro dia, seria impossível ter essa conversa naquela noite.

Depois de alguns minutos esperando, finalmente o manobrista trouxe a chave do carro. Os outros haviam ido embora poucos minutos antes de nós, restando apenas eu e Angela ali fora.

- Eu realmente adorei conhecer seus amigos, amor. – Ela disse assim que entrei no carro depois dela.

- Que bom que gostou deles.

- Acha que gostaram de mim?

- Tenho certeza que sim...

Estava respondendo no automático, não prestava mais tanta atenção assim nas coisas que ela dizia. Minha mente estava um tanto atordoada, ainda tentando processar as informações daquela noite. Angela passou o caminho inteiro comentando sobre o jantar, o que me aborreceu um pouco, mas felizmente não deixei que ela notasse isso. Seria difícil explicar o porquê de tal aborrecimento depois de uma noite "agradável" com ela e meus amigos.

- Chegamos...

Desliguei o carro assim que entramos na garagem, saindo do veículo de indo abrir a porta para poder ajudar Angela a sair de dentro dele. Sua barriga já estava grande o suficiente para atrapalhá-las em algumas coisas. Ela sorriu de forma meiga, agradecendo minha ajuda com um selinho.

Assim que entramos em casa, subimos direto para o quarto, já tinha passado da hora de Angela dormir e ela precisava descansar, pelo bem dela e do bebê. Fiquei alguns minutos deitado na cama até que ela adormecesse, o que não demorou muito a acontecer, e então levantei, seguindo para o banheiro. Nada melhor do que um bom banho naquele momento para poder colocar os pensamentos no lugar.


End file.
